Another Cinderella
by Alice Keehl
Summary: Éste no es el típico cuento de Cenicienta. Él no quería casarse. Ella no buscaba a un príncipe. Él no creía en el amor. Ella ya amaba a alguien. En ésta historia no hay ni hadas ni hermanastras malvadas ni hechizos rotos a la media noche. Sólo dos personas que se unieron para ser libres. Ésta es la historia de otra Cenicienta. / Long-fic. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de _AliceHatsune_.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Prólogo ~**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano lugar existió un reino llamado Amoris. Próspero como ningún otro en su época y aunque era pequeño, lo poseía todo. Diversos ecosistemas rodeaban a aquel Reino dividido en tres distritos, siendo el más extenso un bosque que cubría la mayor parte del lugar. Los buenos reyes de Amoris siempre dieron lo mejor para su pueblo, eran del tipo de personas que realmente se preocupaban por los demás. Aunque nunca lograron erradicar males como la pobreza o el hambre que sucumbía principalmente al tercer distrito, hicieron todo lo posible por ayudar a los menos favorecidos._

 _Sin embargo, tiempo después el rey de Amoris falleció. Su esposa, la reina, no tardó mucho en caer en una profunda depresión por la falta de su amado, y ella dudaba si pudiese seguir así más tiempo._

 _El reino de Amoris quedaría a cargo del único heredero a la corona:_

 _El Príncipe Castiel I._

 **{}**

La vista hacia el jardín de rosas en perfecto estado se veía maravilloso desde el balcón del Palacio Real; en el cielo solo surcaban lo matices naranjas y rojos del crepúsculo, indicando que pronto anochecería, y así daría fin a un día más de su agonizante espera. Volvió a posar su vista en las rosas ¡tantos recuerdos le traían a la mente aquella extensión de tierra! El olor del perfume llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, y lo inhaló cerrando los ojos; aquel acto sólo aumentó su nostálgico letargo.

—Siempre nos gustaron las rosas —sonrió con tristeza al recordar al hombre al que había amado durante toda su vida. Por otra parte, sólo un suspiro cansado escuchó de parte de su interlocutor—. Tanto que quiso plasmarlo en las capas de la Guardia Imperial.

—¿Para esto me llamabas? —la voz masculina con un toque de fastidio se hizo sonar en el aire.

—Veo que todo esto no te afectó en absoluto. ¿Qué diría el pueblo cuando sepa que el futuro Rey de Amoris es una persona fría como la mismísima nieve? Qué decepción.

—Te equivocas. Me dolió tanto como a ti. Pero no dejo que eso me afecte en absoluto como lo hiciste tú. Casi incluso parece irreal. Ficticio. Actuado —ella volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sabes a qué le tengo miedo? —Ignoró la última acusación—. A morir sin conocer a mis futuros nietos. Sin ver a mi familia completa. Mi salud se está deteriorando poco a poco, presiento que pronto dejaré éste mundo, y me reuniré nuevamente con mi amado— sólo hasta este punto se dignó a verlo a los ojos—. Por lo que pido, hijo mío, que me ayudes a cumplir ése sueño.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Haz rechazado ya a todas las candidatas, y pronto cumplirás 18 años y con ello tu coronación. No me queda otra opción que tomar medidas drásticas. Hijo, por favor concede el último deseo de tu madre.

—Tsk —masculló cerrando los puños con evidente modestia y girando los pies sobre sí mismo para alejarse de allí; pronto lo siguió una tercer persona que no había emitido palabra alguna desde que llegaron.

—Lysandre —llamó a ese joven antes de que desapareciera de su vista—, encárgate de los preparativos.

—Como ordene, Majestad.

* * *

 **~ Capítulo I ~**

 _"Por Decreto Real, se convoca a todas las doncellas cuyas edades oscilen entre los XV y XX años, para que asistan al Baile Real con motivos del cumpleaños número XVIII del Príncipe Castiel I, durante el cual escogerá entre las invitadas a su futura esposa para unirse en los lazos del sagrado matrimonio. Es de carácter obligatorio, so pena de muerte, que todas las antes mencionadas asistan a tal gala que se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana a partir de la emisión de éste documento."_

Concluyó el mensajero, guardando el pergamino con dicha información y alejándose montado en su caballo de la zona concurrida de uno de los mercados más pobres del tercer distrito del Reino Amoris. Rápidamente los cuchicheos ante tal noticia no se hicieron esperar entre las mujeres de mayor edad cuyo trabajo consistía en únicamente mantenerse informadas en cuanto a los sucesos relacionados con… todo el mundo, pero los relacionados con la realeza eran sus preferidos.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¡Es increíble!

—Lo sé, lástima que no sea soltera.

—Mi hija conquistará al príncipe Castiel con sus encantos.

—Pero se rumora que tiene un carácter difícil.

—¡Es verdad! Una de las sirvientas de castillo dijo que es bastante gruñón, siempre está malhumorado, y no hay quien le saque sonrisa alguna.

—¡Ha rechazado a princesas de otros reinos! ¿Tan desesperados están por encontrarle esposa al príncipe?

 **{}**

—Tienen mucho alboroto por allí ¿no crees Alice? —susurró una jovencita castaña hacía su acompañante, sin embargo aquella la ignoró al estar aparentemente preocupada buscando con la mirada a alguien entre la concurrida multitud.

—¿Eh, qué dijiste Sharon?

—¿No escuchaste palabra alguna del mensajero real?

—Ah, sí, no es algo que me incumba —respondió desinteresadamente reanudando su labor de búsqueda.

—¡Pero Alice! Debemos asistir, si no, nos cortarán la cabeza.

—Pues… —las mejillas se le tiñeron de un hermoso tono rosado a la vez que una sonrisita traviesa se le formaba en el rostro y el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza ¿cómo decirle a su mejor amiga que desde esa misma mañana ya estaba comprometida con alguien más? Ya no era una soltera del todo—, yo ya…

—¡MALDITA MOCOSA! —escucharon el grito entre la multitud, ambas voltearon la mirada, mientras Sharon se veía anonadada por la escena que transcurría frente a sus ojos, Alice parecía entrar en preocupación—. ¡Me las vas a pagar, desgraciada!

—¿Ésa es Ámber? Pero ¿por qué está bañada en lodo?

—Ups… hora de correr —dijo mientras emprendía la huida —¡nos vemos Sharon!— hizo un ademán con la mano cuando ya estaba alejada de ella.

—¡Alice! ¡No, otra vez no! —alcanzó a escuchar las lamentaciones de su amiga, pero no le dio importancia.

La muchacha empezó a correr, esquivando magistralmente a la multitud y uno que otro negocio ambulante. Con astucia, recogió parte de la larga falda que ocupaba para darle mayor movilidad a sus piernas, y ganar ventaja contra su contrincante que cada vez la tenía más cerca. Volteó la mirada y allí vio a la chica de largo cabello rubio, efectivamente cubierta de pies a cabeza con lodo, e incluso emanaba un horrible olor; seguida por dos soldados de la Guardia Imperial. Reiría como loca ante la situación, si no fuera porque aquella chica le pisaba los talones, y si llegaba a atraparla ya no había escapatoria.

Ámber estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero al doblar en una esquina, sintió como alguien la jalaba de uno de sus brazos, escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de agua. Por la fuerza aplicada terminó en el suelo, junto con su salvador, y sólo alcanzó a ver como su agresora así como los soldados se perdían entre la multitud.

—¡Uf! —suspiró aliviada para sonreír a la persona que le ayudó —¡Gracias Nath! —exclamó alegre. Pero aquél joven rubio no compartía su dicha, sólo la miró seriamente y se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

—…Nada.

—¿Estás segura? —hubo un momento de silencio.

—…En mi defensa puedo decir que se lo tenía bien merecido, es decir ¡estaba extorsionando al pobre vendedor del bazar! —dijo casi sin respirar. No podría ocultarle algo. Él suspiró.

—Alice, sé que mi hermana puede ser bastante odiosa, pero debes dejar de actuar tan impulsivamente —dijo en tono conciliador, para luego con una mano tomar delicadamente la barbilla de la chica lo cual le hizo acelerar el corazón—. Cuando nos casemos ya no podrás hacer todo lo que solías hacer antes. No te diré que no es noble lo que haces, pero debes empezar a pensar en tu futuro… en nuestro futuro. ¿Qué pasaría si la Guardia Imperial te atrapa… de nuevo? —ella bajó la mirada.

—No me iría nada bien.

—Exacto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú ganas ésta vez.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Pasando a otro tema… ¿escuchaste el nuevo decreto real?

—Sí, y decidí que no es algo que me incumba.

—Alice, debes ir.

—¿Qué? Pero ese tonto evento es para que el príncipe escoja esposa, por eso citan a todas las solteras ¡y yo ya casi estoy casada!

—Escucha, yo también pienso que es algo tonto, pero como tú misma lo acabas de decir "casi" estás. Aún no eres mi esposa. Alice, es de vida o muerte que asistas al baile. Además, nadie sabe de lo nuestro, y al parecer aún no le agrado a tu madre, por lo que aún no es oficial nuestro compromiso.

—Pero si lo hago sentiré que te soy infiel.

—Serías infiel si filtrearas con el Príncipe y él te escogiera como esposa. Y dudo que eso pase.

—¿Estás insinuando que no soy bonita? —fingió estar enfadada, él sonrió.

—Insinúo que mi prometida es incapaz de dejarse cegar por los lujos que conlleva la realeza y termine abandonándome— terminó depositando un casto beso en la mano de la joven.

 **{}**

—Un baile… ¡¿Un baile?! —dentro del palacio real, la paz no era precisamente lo que envolvía al ambiente. La voz imponente del joven príncipe retumbaba por los corredores asustando a cualquier sirviente que se acercara su estudio—. De todas las estúpidas cosas que se te pueden ocurrir, ¿por qué precisamente un baile?

—No fue asunto del todo mío, Alteza. La idea fue de su madre, la Reina.

—¡Pues no le hagas caso a esa vieja! Tú yo sabemos perfectamente que está fingiendo.

—Yo solamente sigo órdenes. Además se ha elegido el mismo día que su cumpleaños para llevar a cabo tal ocasión y de ésta manera reducir gastos.

—¿Es en serio? Oh, qué bien —dijo con sarcasmo—, es increíble que faltando tan poco tiempo para eso hasta ahora me mencionan esto ¡si no fuera por el informe, no me entero! —suspiró cansado—. Continúa con leyendo— el joven albino volvió a tomar el pergamino.

—«La enmienda se llevó sin ningún contratiempo ni disturbio; con excepción que en una de las plazas del Distrito III…»

—Espera, espera ¿invitaron también al tercer distrito?

—A todas las doncellas del Reino.

—Tsk, continúa.

—«…del Distrito III donde hubo reportes de una doncella bañada en lodo persiguiendo a su agresor quien no ha sido identificado. No se ha podido dar con el paradero de ésta persona, pero al parecer, y por el testimonio de la afectada, su agresor ya cuenta con un mal historial. Se especula que se trate de otra doncella, sin embargo seguiremos investigando en el caso».

—Una chica ha logrado burlar a los guardias. Tsk, ése Armin ya no hace bien su trabajo. A veces me pregunto por qué seguirá estando al frente de la Guardia Imperial.

 **{}**

—Madre ¡estoy de vuelta! —gritó entrando al recinto que llamaba "hogar", aunque ni siquiera tenía finta de eso. Quizá en un tiempo sí fue propiamente una casa habitable, pero las vigas de madera carcomida y el penetrante olor que despedía el moho de verdad le daba un aspecto muy lamentable. Sí, debía admitirlo, vivía en una pocilga, pero le daba igual. Después de todo, pasaba su día fuera de aquel tétrico lugar que solo utilizaba para dormir. Además, pronto saldría de esas paredes lamentables ¿cómo sería ahora el nuevo hogar que formaría junto a su aún no revelado prometido? Sonrió de nuevo, como lo había hecho todo ese día. Nathaniel le había prometido que en un par de semanas hablaría propiamente con su madre para desposarla, aunque Alice ya estaba pensando en el plan B en el segurísimo caso de que su progenitora se opusiera a tal matrimonio. Como decía Sharon, sabía cómo escabullirse de las peores situaciones. Subió al segundo piso saltándose algunos escalones que emitieron un terrible rechinido; debería comenzar a pisar con cuidado si no quería romper aquella frágil estructura.

—¡Alice, querida! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡En mi habitación! —era lo único bueno de aquella casa, tenía su propia habitación.

En medio de aquel cuchitril sin muchas posesiones sobresalía un baúl en milagrosamente buenas condiciones, al pie de lo que aparentaba ser su cama. En aquel, que alguna vez fue de su padre guardaba sus artículos más valiosos: Una concha de mar que le regaló su padre en su quinto cumpleaños, un lazo rosado que había encontrado junto a Sharon, un pequeño pedazo de metal en forma de corazón que Nathaniel le había obsequiado el día en el que le declaró su amor…

Claro que estos pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto comenzó la confección del vestido que ahora sacaba con extremado cuidado, ¡incluso se había lavado las manos antes de tocar la pulcra tela blanca! ¿Quién diría que muy pronto utilizaría aquella vestimenta que había comenzado a elaborar con muchísima dedicación un año atrás? Lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo ¡cómo ansiaba tener un espejo en esos momentos!

—Alice ¡hay buenas noticias! Por fin podremos salir de ésta terrible pocilga— Alice inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y sintió escalofríos al ver a su madre entrando repentinamente en la habitación; ya era demasiado tarde para ocultar aquel vestido—. Oh, mi niña querida, venía a informarte acerca del anuncio real, pero creo que ya escuchaste la noticia ¿acaso ya te estás preparando para el baile?—. Tomó el vestido dejando manchas sobre él, y sin prestarle mucha atención a ese asunto comenzó a inspeccionar la costura detenidamente—. No había visto éste vestido, está bastante bien hecho.

—A-ah, no mamá —vaciló un poco al principio—. No es para el baile, es para… otra cosa.

—¿Alguna clienta?

—N-no, tampoco— volvió a vacilar. La mirada que su madre le dirigía en aquel instante era de las que no admitían ninguna excusa, como si le dijera "sé que me mientes y no me iré hasta que averigüe de qué se trata", por lo que no le quedó otra alternativa de revelar el verdadero motivo de su arduo esfuerzo aunque podía predecir que a su madre no le agradaría en absoluto.

—¿Entonces? —Alice tragó duro.

—Es para el día en que me… case —dijo cada vez más bajo, esperando que la mujer de mayor edad no escuchara, pero al juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, esta vez no tuvo suerte.

—¡Alice Arlelt! —gritó tan fuerte que incluso las personas que transitaban en calle alcanzaron a escuchar—. ¿De qué habíamos hablado?

—¡Pero mamá! —protestó—. Yo no me quiero casar con algún desconocido. Quiero casarme con alguien a quien realmente ame.

—¡Pero qué tonterías dices chiquilla! ¿Casarse por amor? ¿Crees que nos podremos dar ese lujo? Tú te casarás con alguien que nos pueda dar una vida mejor, y yo me encargaré de eso — amenazó. Alice no contestó y el ambiente se volvió pesado durante los segundos en que ninguna de las dos emitió palabra alguna —. Hija mía —volvió a tomar la palabra una vez que se tranquilizó—, eres hermosa, no te vayas a conformar con cualquier hombre. Irás a ese baile, intentarás conquistar al príncipe, y si eso no resulta… puede que haya algún noble que se fije en ti.

—¡Mamá! Deja de decidir por mí. Yo no quiero nada de eso.

—¡Insolente! —volvió a levantar la voz—. ¿Ahora te atreves a desobedecer las órdenes de tu madre? —Alice no dijo nada. Era inútil hacerlo—. Sé que ese tal Nathaniel te pretende.

—Sí… y yo le correspondo.

—¡Es el hijo de un miserable herrero!

—¡Yo también fui hija de uno!

Alice tenía un color de ojos bastante peculiar: un verde esmeralda que dependiendo de la luz, algunas veces tomaba la tonalidad turquesa. Los había heredado de su padre, y no fue lo único. No solo los ojos, el cabello azabache, o la piel pálida; si no que también la personalidad temeraria más ingenua. Pero por sobre todo, Alice valoraba las enseñanzas que aquel hombre sencillo y entregado a su familia le había otorgado antes de su partida.

El color bonito de los ojos de Alice se había opacado por las lágrimas que se le acumularon cuando la tensión subió. No sabía si fue por la pelea, por la despectiva mención hacia Nathaniel, o recordar a su padre.

—¡Qué decepcionado estaría tu difunto padre al saber en qué clase de persona te has convertido! —le recriminó mientras tiraba sin delicadeza el vestido ahora lleno de ceniza.

Una vez que su madre salió, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar resbalando sobre su rostro pálido. Cayó de rodillas, y con delicadeza recogió el vestido sobre su regazo.

—Papá me enseñó a luchar por lo que quiero… sé que estaría orgullosos de mi— susurró para sí.

 **{}**

Le había dicho a su consejero que si no fuese por el informe del jefe de la Guardia Imperial, más específicamente de la Tropa Real de Élite, no se enteraba de los planes de su madre para conseguirle esposa, como aquel ridículo baile; pero con tanto alboroto en el Palacio Real, tarde o temprano tendría que haber sospechado algo.

Toda la semana el lugar estuvo bastante ajetreado, sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro, cocineros visitando a la Reina para obtener el visto bueno de los platillos (por lo menos eso la mantenía ocupada), el sastre real mostrándole telas y tomándole medidas a pesar de conocer a la perfección eso; e incluso su propio consejero, al que consideraba su mejor y quizás único amigo, no le había prestado atención al estar organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y ahora, a tan solo un par de horas del inicio del evento, el ambiente en el castillo se había llenado de tensión. Ni siquiera él se sentía tan presionado por su propia fiesta; sólo estaría unos minutos, sonreiría falsamente y después se escabulliría entre la multitud. Era lo único bueno de ese tipo de eventos, podías perderte fácilmente entre las personas. Además de que estaría usando una ridícula máscara podría despistar a las doncellas que harían hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención.

Bufó una vez más, mientras veía la caída del sol desde estudio personal. No se había percatado que ya había pasado bastante tiempo divagando en sus recuerdos, pero al ver que casi anochecía, intuyó que los sirvientes ahorita mismo estarían como locos tratando de localizarlo, incluyendo Lysandre. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeño había odiado los eventos como aquel, y toda la servidumbre con frecuencia estuvo lidiando contra aquel niño que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta, debajo de la cama o dentro de algún ropero, escabulléndose y ocultándose justo antes del inicio de alguna ceremonia importante, tratando de que no lo encontraran, riéndose cuando se salía con la suya y dando más trabajo debido al personal del castillo.

Pero las cosas cambian, y ya no era más un niño. Ahora era todo un hombre de 18 años, y futuro rey del Reino Amoris. Ya no se le permitía hacer eso de nuevo. Ya no se le permitía huir.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de esa serie de pensamientos. Imaginó de quién se trataba, así que antes de que aquel dijera su nombre, le dio el permiso para que entrara.

—Oh, aquí estaba después de todo—Castiel hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su interlocutor—. ¿Pensando en el criterio que usará para elegir a su futura esposa?

—Lysandre— comenzó con un toque serio, sin atreverse a mirarlo ni levantarse de su escritorio—, creo que de todos en el Reino eres el único que me conoce mejor. Incluso más que mis padres, ¿y llegas así, preguntándome eso, cuando sabes perfectamente la respuesta?

—¿Entonces qué es lo que le aqueja al príncipe? —contestó con otra pregunta, Castiel se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—…Nada.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió el otro.

—Es solo que… —suspiró—, no planeo escoger esposa. Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni en un futuro cercano.

—Es mi deber recordarle que…

—Sí, sí ya lo sé. Si quiero asumir el trono, debo estar casado o mínimamente comprometido. Lo peor del asunto es que las negociaciones de paz con el Reino Sucré están detenidas debido a la enfermedad "imaginaria" de mi madre.

—No creo que sea imaginario el dolor que su madre siente —el príncipe sólo rodó los ojos. Lysandre prosiguió—. Entonces le aconsejo que encuentre a una formidable candidata.

—Hey Lys —reaccionó sorprendido ante sus palabras. Mentalmente quiso darle una bofetada ante la tontería que su amigo acababa de soltar—. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

—Me refiero a que, en éste Reino hay demasiadas chicas, alguna debe ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para que no esté detrás de usted solo por la riqueza. Alguna que no intente "conquistar su corazón".

—¿Y eso en qué me beneficia a mí?

—Cuando la encuentre, consérvela a su lado hasta el la Reina fallezca. Una vez que suceda eso, anule el compromiso, y asuma el trono— Castiel pareció meditar el plan que su consejero le acaba de decir. Le era increíble la manera en cómo sacó fácilmente aquella treta exquisitamente atrayente.

—¿Un trato, eh? Buscar a alguna idiota que monte una farsa conmigo hasta que mi madre muera. No creía que fueras tan sádico, Lysandre.

El consejero sólo encogió los hombros.

 **{}**

La luna yacía brillantemente en un cielo nocturno despejado, y ella no había dejado de verla por la ventana del carruaje poco llamativo en todo el trayecto hasta el palacio, el cual empezó a distinguir a lo lejos a causa de las luces que éste emitía. Se le hacía imponente.

Había sido un largo viaje desde el distrito en el que vivía, pero valía la pena. Jamás había visitado el primer distrito donde vivían las personas de la clase alta; y por su puesto nunca antes había visto el Palacio Real.

Sintió que el carruaje se detenía, y aunque faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a las puertas del castillo, escuchó como el conductor bajaba de éste y abría la puerta. Ella sonrió al visualizar el rostro de su amado.

A la visión de él, se veía resplandeciente con la luz de la luna iluminándola de lleno, usando aquel bello vestido. Imaginó que así de hermosa (o aún más) se vería en unas semanas más, en el día de su boda.

Mentalmente comenzó a sentir celos del príncipe de Amoris, él tendría la dicha de ver a su amada Alice luciendo hermosa; una vista que sólo debía pertenecerle a Nathaniel. Frunció el ceño levemente ante su reciente pensamiento pero su reacción no pasó desapercibida a las esmeraldas de su prometida.

—¿Sucede algo, Nath? —él negó con la cabeza, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Sólo quería verte de nuevo —ella se ruborizó—. Cuando te deje a las puertas del castillo ya no tendré tiempo de despedirme de ti.

—Sólo serán un par de horas.

—Para mi será una eternidad—, ella sintió que el corazón le empezaba a latir más fuerte como lo hacía cada vez que le demostraba el amor que le profesaba con palabras simples como aquellas. Nathaniel ya no dijo nada, sino que simplemente sacó un sencillo antifaz, complemento de su atuendo, y se lo colocó delicadamente mirándola con infinita ternura.

Ya no había más palabras qué decir. Para ellos ya no había más alrededor, todo se borró; solo existían ellos dos. Se amaban, y eso no estaba en discusión. Después de aquel baile en el que ella no haría ningún movimiento y le sería fiel a su amado, él hablaría cuanto antes con su madre para pedirla en matrimonio, se casarían lo más pronto posible, y formarían una familia juntos. El futuro ideal para ambos. Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Gracias Nath, por traerme.

—No es nada, aunque creo que esto no le agradó del todo a tu madre.

—Tendrá que acostumbrarse— ambos rieron.

—A la media noche llegaré por ti. Espero que no causes problemas hasta entonces.

—Lo prometo.

—Sigamos.

 **{}**

—¡Príncipe Castiel! —era la enésima vez que escuchaba eso en la noche. Creyó que al usar aquél antifaz nadie lo reconocería pero era imposible no hacerlo. Al parecer era el único varón presente en su fiesta sin contar a los sirvientes ni a su consejero. Ni si quiera otros nobles ni parientes de las doncellas habían sido invitados. Al menos eso le alegraba un poco, no tenía que ver la actuación hipócrita de otros acaudalados fingiendo ser solidarios con él ante la reciente muerte de su progenitor. Pero lidiar contra la manada de doncellas desesperadas por que les prestara atención era una cuestión muy diferente—. Príncipe, ¿me recuerda? Mi nombre es Ámber Lowell.

—En realidad no señorita— la chica rubia tenía bastante rato siguiéndolo, y aunque trató de ignorarla al principio, aquella joven no se daba por vencida.

—¿P-pero recuerda a mi padre? Él hizo algunos trabajos para la Guardia Imperial hace algún tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —respondió sin fingir interés alguno—. No tenía idea. Debe ser algún gran empresario.

—Eh, sí, algo así…

—¿Me disculpa señorita Lowell? —trató de huir antes de que prosiguiera, pero ella lo tomó de un brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Bailará conmigo en un rato más? —debajo de su antifaz, batió las pestañas en una actitud bastante coqueta que simplemente le pareció repugnante.

—No le prometo nada.

 **{}**

Lo primero que Alice hizo al entrar al palacio, fue sorprenderse ante lo deslumbrante que era. Es decir, aquel lugar bien podría abarcar la tercera parte de su distrito, y los artefactos con los que estaba adornado el salón principal, como los candelabros, la alfombra y los floreros eran bastante lujosos. Creía que con esa cantidad de dinero bien se podría mejorar la situación de su pobre distrito.

Después fue a registrarse. Era algo obligatorio este paso, así podría comprobar que estuvo presente en la fiesta y su cabeza permanecería felizmente en su sitio.

Por último, intentó localizar a su amiga Sharon entre la multitud, y casi se cae de espaldas al ver los atuendos de las demás doncellas. Poco faltó para que se sintiera ridícula con el sencillo vestido que usaba, poco esponjado y sin muchos detalles, al compararlo contra los enormes vestidos con los que las jóvenes apenas podían caminar; zapatos altos y a simple vista incómodos; enormes antifaces y máscaras con bastante garabatos; y labios pintados de rojo y algunas otras tonalidades oscuras.

Lo de ella era sencillo. Después de todo usó la tela que su madre con tanto esfuerzo compró; aunque por lo menos la dejó escoger el color del vestido, eligiendo el favorito de su prometido. Y por esa razón no se dejó intimidar ante las miradas reprobatorias que otras doncellas le dirigían. Alice no busca sorprender al príncipe. Nath le había dicho lo hermosa que veía así, aún sin joyas, ni un peinado ostentoso, más bien uno demasiado sencillo para su corto cabello negro; y aquello era suficiente para ella.

Paseó de un lado a otro, pero en ningún momento se topó con alguien conocido, y tampoco tenía hambre como para acercarse a las mesas dispuestas con comida; aunque debía admitir que se veía exquisito, quizá demasiado para su estómago. Probablemente cogería algún malestar por no estar acostumbrada a la comida de más alta calidad.

Fue entonces cuando, en una de las paredes del gran salón vio una salida abierta, aunque ninguna chica le prestaba ni la más mínima atención al estar a la expectativa del príncipe, y con eso se aventuró a explorar.

 **{}**

Había escuchado alguna vez que las mujeres sólo traían problemas, y lo estaba comprobando. No lo habían dejado ni un minuto en paz, y más de una vez, vio a los sirvientes intervenir entre disputas banales de las doncellas por cosas mínimas como quién traía el mejor vestido, o peinado más elaborado, hasta estupideces como cuál de todas ellas sería su esposa.

Cómo si él fuera a hacerles caso. Era sin dudar el peor cumpleaños que jamás había tenido, y eso empeoraba minuto a minuto al acercarse a la media noche. La velada terminaría pronto y no había encontrado ningún prospecto para el plan que había diseñado su consejero. El tiempo se le estaba agotando.

—¡Príncipe Castiel! —volvió a escuchar la voz que más lo había molestado en esa noche—. Prometió bailar conmigo— sonó algo demandante.

—Yo no he prometido nada, señorita… ¿Ana?

—Ámber, pero si lo prefiere puede llamarme así. Por favor, baile conmigo— volvió a rogar, poniendo una mirada bastante suplicante.

—¡Qué te pasa, entrometida! —detrás de la chica rubia apareció una más, bastante molesta. Él bailará conmigo.

—Yo llevo esperando más que ustedes —comentó otra uniéndosele. En pocos segundos se habían sumado más de diez chicas lanzando comentarios del tipo "No, yo", "¡Quiero bailar con él!", "Yo llegué primero". Y allí empezaban de nuevo, pero ésta vez aprovechó para escabullirse buscando un lugar en el que pudiera estar tranquilo.

 **{}**

Al salir del salón principal, se encontró con un balcón que se extendía como corredor fuera del edificio y sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a caminar a paso lento; admirando la estructura, así como el paisaje nocturno que le permitía ver. El aire estaba cálido, justo como se esperaría del verano, y la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Alcanzó a ver a lo lejos algunas tenues luces encendidas, producidas por hogueras, y reconoció a su propio distrito. Escuchó el canto de algunos animales entre el silencio del bosque que se extendía fuera del castillo, y eso le trajo muchos recuerdos de su feliz infancia. Infancia que terminó abruptamente con la inesperada muerte de su progenitor, después de eso hasta sonreír se le dificultaba; pero la que sufrió un cambio mucho más retorcido fue su madre. A partir de eso, la hostigaba día y noche para que contrajera matrimonio con alguien de renombre que la pudiera sacar de aquella "terrible condición". Terrible para ella, soportable para Alice.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que se madre hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de casarse con un rico noble para casarse con la persona que amaba; pero según creía Alice, se arrepintió de aquella decisión. Por esa razón menospreciaba tanto a Nathaniel como a cualquier persona del tercer distrito, y por ello quería enmendar su error de alguna manera usándola a ella. Aunque Alice claramente no iba a ser blanco fácil para sus planes.

Con esos pensamientos, se detuvo y cruzó sus brazos sobre el barandal del pasillo apoyando su barbilla sobre ellos. De reojo vio que una persona venía en el camino opuesto al que ella había tomado, y sin darle mucha importancia, lo dejó caminar sin si quiera dirigirle alguna palabra, seguramente era algún personal del castillo.

Pero aquella persona apenas había dado un par de pasos a un lado de ella y detuvo su andar abruptamente. Alice ni se inmutó en ello.

—¿Dónde están sus modales, señorita? —preguntó aquella persona sin voltear a verla, y fue cuando Alice cayó de que, a pesar de no ver directamente su rostro, sobresalía un antifaz que portaba como ella. Era algún invitado de la fiesta del príncipe.

—Oh, mil disculpas —se inclinó un poco, algo apenada por su falta de cortesía, para saludar a aquella persona como era la costumbre en Amoris—. Buenas noches— fue todo lo que le dirigió antes de volver a recargarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace aquí?

—Contemplando el paisaje— por un momento quedó perpleja por la pregunta, creyó qe quizá no debería haber husmeado en el castillo, sin embargo respondió como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Ya veo— hubo un silencio en el que Alice empezó a sentirse incómoda con su misterioso acompañante. Hasta pensó en retirarse, quizá había sido mala idea salir del salón. Pero segundos después, el hombre habló.

—Le aburre la fiesta a la señorita —más que pregunta, sonó como una afirmación con un toque de algo que podría ser esperanza incluida.

—Bastante —respondió sin vacilación alguna, y sin darle importancia la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las personas más importantes en el Reino.

—Así que usted no desea ser cortejada por el príncipe —su tono de voz no cambió, pero el de Alice se tornó a indignación.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué? —la conversación comenzaba a incomodarla.

—¡Simplemente me parece estúpido! Es decir, el hecho de hacer un evento tan banal como un baile para elegir a la persona con la que pasará el resto de su vida es simplemente indignante, a mi punto de vista ésa es una decisión importante que no debería ser tomada a la ligera. Creo que incluso es una persona cobarde al no atreverse a buscar por sí mismo a una persona que lo complemente— hubo un silencio por parte de su interlocutor. Alice no estaba segura, pero creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—…Así que le parezco un cobarde —la chica de cabello negro se quedó perpleja ante sus palabras. El hombre se quitó lentamente la máscara, revelando por fin el rostro joven de un hombre. Ella nunca había visto a la familia real más que en alguna que otra pintura, pero aún así supo reconocer en la melena negra y ojos plomizos al príncipe de Amoris. Era mucho más atractivo, y más intimidante verlo en persona—. Por favor, repita eso nuevamente.

—A-alteza —Alice cayó de rodillas al piso, con el corazón latiéndole por la impresión. Es decir, se encontraba frente al futuro rey, y por si fuera poco, acababa de faltarle al respeto al llamarlo cobarde. Eso, sumándole al mal historial que ya tenía en su distrito, sentía como si de un momento a otro el príncipe ordenara su inminente ejecución. Cosa que no sucedió al momento. En vez de eso, el joven la tomó por el brazo obligándola a levantarse y seguirlo con paso veloz.

—Le ordeno que venga conmigo.

—Yo…—ya no sabía qué hacer para librarse de aquella situación y la incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro, ¿A dónde la llevaba el príncipe? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿La mataría? ¿Ya no volvería a ver a Nath? Todas esas dudas se le cruzaron por la mente, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo; así que, haciendo uso de una de las tácticas más absurdas que conocía, señaló un lugar en el aire para llamarle la atención —¡Mire por allá!

—¿Qué dem…?—aunque nunca creyó que aquello funcionaría, aprovechó la ligera distracción del pelinegro para salir corriendo hacía otra dirección dejándolo desconcertado. Pero el príncipe no se quedó atrás por mucho tiempo, ya que a pesar de llevarle ventaja, el vestido no le permitía moverse como a ella le hubiera gustado; por lo que utilizó su último recurso: noquear (o por lo menos desorientar) a su oponente. Sí, quizá eso funcionaría. Paró una milésima de segundo para sacarse un zapato y con su extremadamente buena puntería se lo arrojó dándole en toda la cara del príncipe, haciendo que detuviera su abrupta marcha.

—Lo… ¡lo siento! —fue lo último que le dirigió, bastante apenada y temiendo por su vida, antes de saltar del balcón, y salir del castillo para internarse en el bosque que rodeaba al castillo.

Castiel estaba estupefacto. No, esa palabra se quedaba corta ante lo que acababa de vislumbrar. Por fin había encontrado a una chica "inteligente" que no quisiera casarse con él, pero esta huyó, corrió, saltó desde una altura considerable, salió ilesa, y aún así siguió corriendo en la espesura del bosque a media noche. Sin contar que le había propinado un fuerte golpe con aquel anticuado zapato. Y todo eso en menos de un minuto.

—¡Alteza! Le buscábamos —volteó la vista, y encontró a su consejero, seguido con algunos miembros de la Guardia Imperial. Ignoró la preocupación que se notaba en la voz del consejero real, y volvió a ver el zapato que sostenía entre sus manos. Quizá el plan que le había dicho no era tan descabellado.

—La encontré— le susurró, Lysandre entendió de inmediato.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la señorita? —Castiel no respondió a su pregunta, más bien dio una orden que lo desconcertó.

—Que reúnan a la Tropa Real de Élite. Toma esto —le extendió el zapato—. Llévalo con Armin, él sabrá a dónde ir.

—…Como ordene.

* * *

Tenía milenios que no subía algo por acá.

Esta vez se trata de un long-fic, universo alterno, que ocurre en una época antigua (tipo medieval), por lo que los personajes no tienen el cabello teñido. Así que Castiel y Alexy no lo tienen ni rojo ni azul. Puede que algunas situaciones no sean históricamente exactas, pero yo sé que ustedes me perdonan :'D (?)

Algunos detalles están inspirados levemente en Shingeki no kyojin, como el apellido de Alice, es el mismo de Armin Arlelt.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de AliceHatsune.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~Capítulo 2~**

En la puerta de una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo estaban reunidas por lo menos cuatro personas, y una de ellas golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta, alternando los golpes con palmadas e incluso algunas patadas que por poco hacían caer la estructura de madera.

—¡Capitán!—el joven castaño volvió a tocar, los otros tres sólo se intercambiaban miradas resignadas e incluso somnolientas por la hora que era—. ¡Capitán, por favor, es urgente! —golpeó de nuevo, e intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta seguía fuertemente cerrada. Y no había respuesta alguna de la persona que se suponía estaba dentro.

—¿Sucede algo, Kentin? —el aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lysandre detrás de él, pero no dejó ver ninguna reacción. Sabía perfectamente que el resto de su equipo se estaría muriendo de risa si da alguna muestra de lo fácil que resultaba provocarle un mini-infarto como aquel.

—El capitán no quiere salir… como siempre— el joven albino dio un suspiro cansado.

—Déjamelo a mí —Kentin se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al consejero, y contrario a su táctica de violencia hacia la puerta el joven sólo se paró frente a ella, y habló con firmeza—. Armin, ¡abre la puerta! —desde adentro se escuchó un fuerte bostezo seguido de una voz perezosa.

—…Armin está dormido— todos afuera rodaron los ojos.

—Hay trabajo— siguió hablando Lysandre. Algunas maldiciones y otros murmullos se escucharon, seguido del sonido semejante a un golpe, o algo que indicaba que alguien había tropezado. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando la cara de pocos amigos que el capitán de la Guardia Imperial, así como la Tropa Real de Élite les lanzaba.

—¿Y ahora qué quiere? —fue el saludo que les dio. Después de todo, quería ir directo al grano para terminar lo más rápido posible y volver a dormir. Lysandre le mostró un pequeño bulto envuelto en pañuelos de encaje—. ¿Para mí? Oh, gracias que amable —preguntó con emoción fingida, como si fuera una doncella recibiendo un regalo de su pretendiente. Todo su equipo se golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano en gesto reprobatorio por la patética broma del joven de cabello negro—. No tienen sentido del humor— rodó los ojos y empezó a desenvolver aquello, y aunque mostró ninguna reacción, por dentro sí se sorprendió. Podría esperar muchas cosas por parte de alguien tan gruñón como el príncipe, pero nunca esperó encontrarse con un feo zapato, bastante desgastado y de un horrible color azul que casi se convertía en gris por lo sucio que estaba.

—¿Y qué opinas?

—Bueno… —le regresó zapato, y se recargó en el arco de la puerta cruzando brazos y piernas. Todos estaban a la expectativa del veredicto de la persona que era experta en rastrear a otros, pero no esperaban la estúpida respuestas que les otorgó—. No me agrada mucho este estilo, pero lo siento, debo declinar tu regalo; no es de mi talla— un segundo golpe en la frente se escuchó por parte de su equipo, a excepción de Lysandre, quien lo reprendió.

—Deja las bromas, esto es serio. Él dijo que tú sabrías localizar a la dueña del zapato.

—Oh, mira, al final creo que encontró a alguien, y yo que pensaba que se quedaría soltero para siempre— empezó a reír, realmente alegre por la orden, como si de verdad le hiciera gracia—. Hey Alex —se dirigió a una persona que podría ser su copia exacta con excepción del color de ojos— creo que perdí la apuesta.

—Armin…— le volvió a reprender Lysandre, llamándolo por su nombre, y alargando el "min"; dejando pasar por el momento la apuesta que hicieron los gemelos sobre la vida amorosa del futuro rey. El capitán dejó de reír, adquiriendo el porte serio y confiado que lo había llevado a ser el máximo líder de las fuerzas armadas del reino Amoris.

—Distrito 3. Busca en el barrio más pobre. Pregunta a Louis, él sabrá— volvió a entrar a su habitación al terminar con la tarea asignada, pero no pudo cerrar la puerta debido a que Lysandre se lo impidió.

—Armin.

—Sí, sí, de nada. Les facilité la mayor parte del trabajo, pero no fue nada, no es necesario el agradecimiento, lo que quiero es dormir.

—No es eso. Tú vendrás con nosotros— Armin no dijo nada, pero sí demostró un semblante fastidiado. Otra noche en vela por los caprichos de Castiel—. Tienes que venir con nosotros Armin, son órdenes expresas del príncipe.

—Pff— bufó.

—Armin…—lo llamó de nuevo, usando su tono autoritario.

—Dame 7 minutos y estoy listo— volvió a cerrar la puerta, y esta vez nadie se lo impidió.

 **{}**

Con dificultad, mucha más de la que le había costado subir, Alice bajó el gran árbol que había usado para ubicar la dirección hacía su distrito. Había salido abruptamente, corriendo hacia el centro del bosque sin detenerse a pensar en qué podría encontrar más adelante. Le hubiera gustado reunirse con Nathaniel y haber escapado juntos, y así evitarse la fatiga de regresar caminando hasta su distrito, pero si sus pensamientos estaban en lo cierto había saltado por una parte lateral o quizá posterior a la entrada. Y quizá aquella estaba llena de guardias.

No quería enfrentarse con la Guardia Imperial, no de nuevo.

Menos mal que la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente su camino, y el clima cálido no dificultaría su larga caminata. Estimaba que le llevaría toda la noche regresar hasta su hogar.

 **{}**

No quedaba ya ninguna doncella en el palacio real, todas habían regresado a sus hogares al enterarse que el príncipe Castiel se había retirado poco después de la media noche. Pero ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana, y no había rastro de su prometida.

Nathaniel se había presentado innumerables veces frente a la entrada del castillo para preguntar si no quedaba alguna joven aún dentro del palacio, o si sabían de alguna que hubiera regresado en otro medio que no fuese un carruaje, pero siempre recibía respuestas negativas de los guardias con poca paciencia. La última vez le prohibieron presentarse de nuevo.

Se llenó de rabia, y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que estos se habían tornado blancos. Temía lo peor.

 **{}**

En medio de la tibia noche, sólo se escuchaba las llantas de madera de un carruaje rodando, así como el andar de algunos caballos. No iban a gran velocidad, sus jinetes sabían bien el camino que tomarían así como el tiempo que tardarían en llegar a su destino. Podrían incluso tardar toda la noche y aún así llegarían a tiempo para recibir a la persona que el príncipe de Amoris necesitaba.

Aunque él insistió en salir cuanto antes, la Tropa Real de Élite quiso tomarse su tiempo, después de todo no lo veían de tanta importancia, y solo estaban allí para escoltar al futuro rey. Así, sin contar al conductor, frente al carruaje real se colocaban tres caballos en formación triangular, liderados por el capitán de la Tropa, seguido de su hermano Alexy, y a un lado de él se encontraba aquel callado ser que llamaban Dimitri. En la retaguardia del mismo estaba el segundo al mando, Kentin; junto al hombre de mayor edad de entre ellos, Charlie.

—Oye, Kentin —habló este último, e hizo sobresaltar al Sub-Capitán de la Tropa por el repentino llamado—. ¿Cómo es que el Capitán es tan bueno rastreando gente? ¡Incluso da miedo!

—No lo sé— respondió sin apartar la vista del camino—. Dice que lo toma como si fuese un juego o algo así. Nunca he entendido eso—. El castaño suspiró insatisfecho ante la respuesta. Sin embargo, frente al carruaje, tampoco había un tema de conversación diferente. A todos les intrigaba realmente como es que su líder pudiera hacer cosas tan complicadas como dar con el paradero de una persona con sólo ver un zapato. ¿O era acaso que las habilidades del capitán habían aumentado? No por nada era eso, su Capitán, no sólo de lo que implicaba la guardia general del reino, la Guardia Imperial, sino que también lideraba la Tropa Real de Élite, un equipo especial escogido por el mismísimo rey antes de que falleciera, y que estaba a disposición de la familia real. Simplemente lo mejor de lo mejor. Y por eso era admirado.

—Armin… —escuchó a sus espaldas la voz preocupada de su hermano—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste esta vez? Es decir, no había muchas pistas.

—¿Ah, de verdad? —le respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Ha sido demasiado fácil. Si lo piensas bien, era demasiado obvio, cualquiera pudiera haber intuido la procedencia del zapato si ataba bien los cabos. Primero: estaba cubierto de barro negro, no marrón ni alguna otra tonalidad; y ese tipo de tierra solamente está en el tercer distrito. Segundo: el mismo zapato. En el primer e incluso en el segundo distrito hay más variedad diseños, aquel era el más simple que se haya hecho. Y tercero…—volteó ligeramente su rostro y su hermano alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en él— ¿Qué doncella calzaría sus zapatos de uso diario en un evento real? Eso me hizo suponer que vivía completamente en la miseria.

—Ya veo…

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Alex. El que debería estar preocupado tendría que ser yo. No creía que de verdad encontraría a su "media naranja", aunque no sé por qué pareciera que la estamos persiguiendo. Ahora me quedaré todo el mes sin comer por haber perdido la apuesta.

—¡Yo nunca acepté esa apuesta! —respondió indignado. Su hermano rió.

—Dices eso ahora porque aquí viene Castiel, pero te aseguro que después me lo querrás cobrar.

 **{}**

— _¡Claro que no! Yo no jugaría con algo como el amor._

— _Uy, había olvidado lo sentimental que eras._

— _¡Armin!_

La conversación bastante infantil se colaba hasta dentro del carruaje, donde sus dos ocupantes no habían podido conciliar el sueño a pesar de que sabían que podrían dormitar aunque fuera un poco antes de llegar a su destino. El príncipe suspiró fastidiado.

—…Son unos malditos mocosos —rodó los ojos al escuchar un "No lo soy" de Alexy, seguido de un "Claro que sí" de Armin. Lysandre rió levemente.

—Tienen su misma edad —le recordó—, incluso su actitud me recuerda a la de usted.

—¿Insinúas que soy un mocoso? —lo encaró levantando una ceja intrigado.

—Algunas veces te comportas como uno, Castiel— dejó de hablarle con respeto, como lo tenía que hacer en su trabajo dentro del palacio. Ahora parecía que eran dos simples amigos charlando acerca de tonterías.

—No te creas tan maduro solo por tener un año más que yo, Lysandre.

—No me creo, lo soy— contestó con una media sonrisa—. ¿Cómo podría ser tu consejero si fuera así de inmaduro?— a Castiel sólo se le saltó una vena en su sien, por lo que Lysandre cambió de tema—. Así que salió huyendo. Me parece increíble que una delicada señorita pudiera saltar desde esa altura.

—A mi no me pareció tan delicada.

—Todas las mujeres son delicadas.

—Pero no todas saltan desde más de tres metros de altura y salen corriendo con un vestido de un horrible color azul puesto— refunfuñó—. ¿Por qué esta cosa no avanza? —preguntó enojado al sentir la velocidad lenta a la que iba, así que sacó su rostro por la ventana para dar órdenes— ¡Armin, apúrate!.

 **{}**

Nathaniel no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había esperado una hora más cerca de la entrada del castillo esperando a su prometida, pero no había dado con su paradero. Regresó directamente a su distrito en busca de Alice, pero al llegar a su casa, su madre no lo quiso recibir. La familia de Sharon tampoco respondió. Se estaba imaginando cosas terribles acerca de su prometida, e incluso llegó a pensar que terminó siendo embaucada por algún noble podrido en dinero; y esos pensamientos lo llenaron de rabia extrema. Lo único que quería era desquitar toda esa furia por lo que se encerró en su taller de herrería.

 **{}**

—Así que se llama Alice Arlelt— aunque el príncipe y los demás miembros de la Tropa de Élite esperaron algunos minutos que se le hicieron eternos afuera de un pequeño bazar, estos habían valido la pena. Armin acababa de darle toda la información acerca de la chica que había sido la más adecuada para ser su prometida.

—Así parece ser. Louis me dio más información de la que necesitábamos— sonrió, lo que hizo que su hermano se alterara.

—¿No lo golpeaste, verdad? —inquirió.

—¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así? —Armin fingió indignación, pero antes de que negara o afirmara aquello, Castiel se adelantó a hablar.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

 **{}**

La tenue luz del sol que apenas se vislumbraba hacía que las casas apenas se distinguieran entre un matiz azul y negro. Ninguna residencia tenía signos de haber actividad, todos seguramente seguían dormidos, aún así Alice evitó pasar por las calles que sabía eran las más pobladas o las que empezaban la actividad del día desde muy temprano. Le dolían los pies a morir, sobre todo porque había caminado desde el castillo hasta su hogar con un solo zapato, puesto que el otro lo había perdido a lanzárselo al príncipe Castiel. Aún se sentía apenada por aquello, pero era la única opción si quería salvar su vida.

Se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que doblando la esquina estaría la tranquilidad de su hogar y así podría descansar, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con que en la planta inferior de su casa emitía luz, y no solo eso, sino que a fuera se encontraba un carruaje con algunos caballos.

Su instinto le dijo que saliera de allí, quizá ir al taller de Nathaniel era la mejor opción por la cercano que estaba, pero debido a que aún seguía viendo hacía atrás cuando comenzó a correr, chocó con una "pared" que sabía que no debería estar allí. El impacto casi la hace caer, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que no era precisamente un muro, era un hombre, o un joven; no podía distinguir su rostro.

—Las señoritas no deberían andar solas a estas horas de la madrugada— le dijo. Alice quiso huir, pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella; y antes de que pudiera estar fuera de su alcance, la tomó por los hombros privándola de su libertad. Ella sólo alcanzó a ver en la capa de aquel individuo la imagen bordada de tres rosas sobre unas espinas y con una corona encima de ellas, y reconoció que era el escudo de la Tropa Real de Élite.

 **{}**

—Mi…mi hija no debe tardar en llegar— si no había contado mal, era la quinta vez que la señora había mencionado ese detalle desde que llegaron un par de horas atrás, y no había podido ocultar su nerviosismo—. No sé que habrá pasado. Me disculpo por ella.

—No hay de qué preocuparse— respondió el consejero. Castiel se había fastidiado de eso a la tercera ocasión, por lo que Lysandre ocupó el lugar del interlocutor las dos últimas veces—. Comprendemos la situación y esperaremos pacientemente.

Justo terminó su oración cuando oyeron el estruendo causado por la puerta y la vez vieron entrar al Capitán forcejeando con una jovencita. Más bien era la chica la única que ponía fuerza ya que era evidente que Armin podía manejarla sin problemas mayores.

—Suélteme —exigió.

—¿Es ella a la que buscaba? —ignoró su petición dirigiéndose a Castiel. Alice dejó de moverse para ver al interlocutor del joven que la sostenía.

Y la piel se le puso aún más pálida al reconocer al Príncipe sentado en su hogar.

—¡Usted!

—Señorita…— el príncipe se puso de pie, pero ella no lo dejó terminar con su diálogo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos. No es que quisiera enfrentar al príncipe sin temor, al contrario, estaba aterrada, pero fue eso mismo lo que la llevó a hablar con ese tono.

—¡Alice! —la reprendió su madre—. ¿Qué modales son esos? ¡Compórtate! Tenemos al príncipe de visita.

—Lo… lo siento.

—Lo lamento. Iré a preparar un poco de té.

—…¿Por qué me busca? —habló de nuevo Alice, procurando bajar un poco su tono de voz una vez que su madre se retiró.

—Hay algo que quiero de usted —se fue acercando a Alice, lo que la hizo retroceder dos pasos—. Si no hubiera salido corriendo, lo habría escuchado en ése mismo instante.

—¿Cómo sabe que era yo? ¡Tuve el antifaz puesto toda la noche! —trató de defenderse pero no midió sus palabras. Castiel sonrió de medio lado, no una sonrisa de felicidad o alegría, sino que le infundía temor.

—Primero— enumeró con su dedo—, con eso está confesando que estuvo en la fiesta, y segundo —la tomó con firmeza de un brazo y aventó bruscamente contra la silla que anteriormente ocupaba—, tengo la prueba irrefutable —chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente su consejero le pasó el zapato aún envuelto en encaje.

Castiel se arrodilló frente a ella y, sin pudor alguno, subió el vestido más arriba de las rodillas lo que hizo que se pusiera roja de furia y vergüenza, ¡aquello era una falta de respeto para una señorita como ella! Pero a él no pareció importarle mucho, y acto seguido, le colocó sin mucha delicadeza el zapato que había lanzado, calzando perfectamente y complementando al otro que aún tenía puesto.

No hubo palabras después de aquello. No tenía ninguna prueba para refutar que ella había sido la que golpeó a Su Alteza con un vulgar zapato. ¿Y ahora qué seguiría? ¿La mataría? ¿La meterían en prisión? No quería estar en aquel lugar nuevamente… Inconscientemente dirigió su vista al capitán Armin y halló que este no dejaba de observarla con un aire pensativo.

—Oye, yo te conozco… —Alice empalideció al escuchar esas palabras—. Estuviste en prisión unos días…

Y el capitán no mentía. Meses atrás la Guardia Imperial de su distrito la había arrestado por un delito que ella consideraba sin importancia. Había desenmascarado a un hombre, y admitía que fue la culpable de que éste terminara bañado en lodo. Pero creía que le había dado su merecido a aquel comerciante abusivo que vendía supuestas medicinas a precios exorbitantes; cuando en realidad eran plantas que podrían tener efectos nocivos. Pudo haberlo denunciado a algún guardia, pero Alice se fue por el camino difícil y frente a todos mostró el verdadero daño del producto y de paso le dio un "escarmiento". Sin embargo, aquel hombre que tenía influencias con el Líder de la Guardia Imperial del Tercer Distrito (el cargo más alto en cada distrito), e hizo que la arrestaran, argumentando que le había quitado su medio de vivir. Fue encerrada sin posibilidad de salir.

Al día siguiente hubo una inspección general en la Guardia Imperial y Armin se hizo presente. Fue la primera vez que lo vio. Recordó que le sorprendió ver que el nuevo Capitán de la Guardia era tan solo un muchacho quizá uno o dos años mayor que ella.

Cuando Armin pasó a su celda le intrigó ver a una jovencita allí, por lo que pidió que le explicaran su situación. _«¿Y por eso está aquí?»,_ negó con la cabeza y rió. A ella le pareció rara su actitud.

Esa misma tarde Alice salió libre con la ayuda de Nathaniel.

Por supuesto que aquello llegó a oídos de Armin, pero en lugar de perseguir nuevamente a Alice, destituyó del cargo a aquel influenciable Líder.

—Pero un amigo tuyo te sacó —añadió.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? —preguntó Kentin alarmado.

—Con un soborno— explicó Alexy—. Compró con un par de botellas de vino barato al Líder del Tercer Distrito. Claro, fue en contra de la ley, y aquel hombre tuvo su merecido por dejarla ir sin pagar su sentencia.

—Y no me cabe la menor duda que eres la doncella fugitiva que hemos estado persiguiendo—, concluyó de nuevo Armin sonriendo de medio lado. Todos los delitos por los que aquella jovencita era perseguida tenían el mismo propósito: defender a los débiles e impartir justicia. Por fin había dado con el paradero de la misteriosa jovencita a la cual le habían impuesto varios cargos, pero que siempre buscaba el modo de huir. Alice, por su parte, no creía que estuvieran tan informados de lo que había realizado. El ambiente se volvió pesado, tenso, y nadie dijo palabra alguna por varios minutos, hasta que la risa del Capitán sonó en el aire—. ¿Qué clase de mujeres escoges Castiel? ¿Es un fetiche o algo? —se dirigió al príncipe. Alice no sabía de qué estaba más sorprendida, si por el tono demasiado informal que usó o haber insinuado que el príncipe la había puesto atención a ella.

—Armin, cállate.

—Aquí está el té— interrumpió su madre cargando una bandeja con el juego de té que nunca utilizaban, una de las pocas posesiones "finas" que había en aquella casucha.

—Señora Arlelt ¿Hay alguna parte en la que pueda hablar en privado con su hija? —preguntó el príncipe. Alice se alarmó al ver que su madre dirigía la vista hacia las escaleras.

—En su habitación.

—Mamá, no…

—Guarda silencio, Alice.

—Lysandre, ven conmigo— dijo jalando a la chica de cabello negro y subiendo al segundo piso.

 **{}**

—Así que Alice ¿eh? —aquello parecía más un interrogatorio que una charla al estar ella sentada en medio de la habitación, mientras el príncipe caminaba alrededor de ella, prestándole más atención al pésimo lugar en el que vivía. Alice no contestó, pero el hecho que empezara a tratarla con tanta familiaridad (dejando el formalismo de "usted") le irritó un poco—. Al parecer no tienes buena relación con la Guardia Imperial. ¿Eres alguna delincuente o algo así por el estilo?

—¡C-claro que no!

—Oh, en fin. No me interesa realmente, iré directo al grano— la miró directo a los ojos—. Quiero que seas mi prometida.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —no pudo evitar preguntar eso. Seguramente había escuchado mal.

—Lo que escuchaste —a ella le empezó a ofender su manera de hablar brusca, aún así, no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal propuesta.

—P-pero…

—Guarda silencio— le ordenó, al ver las intenciones de la chica—. Primero: no, no estoy enamorado de ti— ella alzó una ceja, confundida—. Me explico: no estoy diciendo que de verdad lo seas, simplemente que finjas ser mí prometida por un tiempo. No hagas preguntas, sólo hazlo.

Alice calló. De la nada el príncipe le estaba pidiendo (u ordenando, dependiendo del tono de voz que utilizara) que actuara como una prometida, cuando ella ya lo era… pero de alguien más.

—Pero yo ya estoy comprometida —se lo hizo saber antes de que llegara más lejos. El joven príncipe abrió los ojos.

—¡Lysandre! —llamó a gritos a su consejero, que aún permanecía en la puerta, como cada vez que algo iba mal. El albino entró a la conversación.

—Señorita, ¿acaso no escuchó usted que se requería la presencia de sólo doncellas, es decir… solteras?

—Así fue, pero… él no es mi prometido "oficialmente" —ellos intercambiaron miradas confundidos—. Es decir, nadie más que nosotros sabía de nuestro compromiso, ¡ni siquiera mi madre! Por eso mismo él me instó a asistir al baile por lo mismo. Haríamos nuestro compromiso oficial en un par de días.

—Eso explica el por qué la señora Arlelt no se opuso cuando le informamos de esto. Aún así, esto fue una falta muy grave, señorita. Equivale a engañar a la corona.

—¡Le juro que no fue mi intención! Nunca creí que esto acabaría… así.

—Así que, no aceptarás mi propuesta— habló el príncipe, con un tono que ya le estaba fastidiando a Alice.

—¡Claro que no aceptaré! Como dije, tengo un prometido.

—¿Entonces aceptarías si no estuviera él de por medio? —preguntó seriamente. A Alice le palpitó el corazón fuertemente ante la insinuación de eliminar a su prometido.

—¿Qué?

—Alteza, es suficiente— interrumpió su consejero, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Creo que necesitamos buscar en alguna otra parte.

—¿Dime, cómo vamos a hacerlo? —por primera vez Alice lo escuchó desesperado y entendió que estaba allí porque de verdad necesitaba comprometerse, no importando mucho con quien lo haría o si habría sentimientos de por medio, y eso le molestó—. ¡Si todas las señoritas estuvieron en el baile anoche?

—No todas —antes de tocar si quiera la manija de la puerta, sacó de entre sus ropas un papel—. A pesar del aviso de pena de muerte, hubo un par de doncellas que no asistieron. Una de ellas la conoce usted perfectamente.

—Ah, no —la voz le salió entre una mezcla de ironía y miedo—. No iré con esa loca que se hace llamar duquesa, no. Apostaría a que incluso no fue al baile porque sabía perfectamente que no podría cumplir esa amenaza con ella.

—Así parece— el consejero sonrió y dirigió la vista al papel que recientemente había obtenido—. La otra es de este mismo distrito. Su nombre es Sharon Smith.

—¿Cómo?— Alice expresó inconscientemente, y el miedo la invadió. Eso explicaba porque no la había visto en todo el baile, pero al mismo tiempo recordó el decreto real; la vida de su amiga corría peligro. El príncipe no pasó por alto su reacción.

—Ah, parece que la conoces ¿no? —Alice guardo silencio reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan obvia—. Quizá ella acepte, si no, la obligaré— abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de un momento a otro. No se imaginaba a su frágil amiga al lado de aquel cruel príncipe, ni mucho menos montando una farsa de tal magnitud. El príncipe siguió hablando—. De lo contrarío, podría perder la vida como bien se estipuló en el documento enviado a todos los distritos.

—Alteza —le llamó su consejero, un atisbo de reprensión había en su voz. Él lo ignoró.

—Ah, mira, parece que a pesar de tus esfuerzos por quedar librada de esta situación no dieron frutos— ella se estremeció ante sus palabras—. ¿Sabes qué pasará a continuación? Aún tienes una sentencia que cubrir, tu "amigo" también podría recibir algún castigo por el acto corrupto que cometió, y tu amiga también sufrirá las consecuencias.

—Castiel…

—Pero si aceptaras mi propuesta y finges ser mi prometida—Alice sintió escalofríos con esa oración—, quedarías libre, tú y tus amigos. O dime ¿preferirías estar encerrada, mientras vez como tus amigos mueren por causa tuya?

Lo meditó. De verdad que lo pensó. ¿Qué valía más? ¿Su vida? ¿Sus amigos? Aún si se rehusaba y seguía siendo prometida de Nathaniel… ¿De qué le serviría ser eso si su amado se pudría en prisión y su amiga moría?

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le susurró mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños poniéndolos más blancos aún.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Dije que por cuánto tiempo! —le gritó mirándolo a los ojos. Destilaba odio puro. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos, aquello no lo había hecho temblar.

—No lo sé, un par de meses, supongo.

—Yo… lo haré— ella bajó la cabeza mientras decía eso. Castiel solo sonrió—. Lo haré si promete dejar en paz a Nathaniel y a Sharon.

—Por su puesto.

—Y mi libertad— añadió—. Después de que cumpla con el trato.

—No te será levantado ningún cargo por tus fechorías. Y si es de tu agrado, incluso te sacaría a ti y a tu madre de esta pocilga. Siempre y cuando guardes esto como un secreto.

—…Me parece bien.

—Recuérdalo: ni una sola palabra de esto. Si alguien más se entera, te corto la cabeza, ¿Entendido? —Asintió muy a su pesar—. Bien, trato hecho— un apretón de manos cerró aquel pacto—. Ahora, empaca tus cosas, vendrás conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que la prometida del príncipe merece vivir en un cuchitril?

Aquel comentario, aunque fuera verdad, le ofendió.

 **{}**

No llevaba muchas posesiones, la poca ropa que tenía cabía perfectamente en el baúl de su padre. Esa era la única cosa que valía la pena llevar a todas partes. Se despidió de su madre, ella estaba llorando, de alegría, pensó Alice. El príncipe le dijo que en un par de días se podría mudar a una casa en el primer distrito. A aquella mujer no le cabía más felicidad, su sueño por fin se le estaba cumpliendo.

El sol ya estaba en el cielo cuando salieron del hogar Arlelt. La gente que ya estaba en sus actividades miraba el pasar del carruaje con admiración. La chica pelinegra deseó que nadie la reconociera, y ocultó su rostro de la ventana agachándose para que no se viera ni un mísero cabello de ella; el príncipe y el consejero observaron aquel acto con una mirada confundida.

Todos se preguntaban qué hacía el príncipe en aquel lugar. Alice imaginó a su madre diciéndoles a todos la noticia y alardeando por ello. Ya estaba pensando en un plan para escabullirse esa misma noche y explicarle todo a su prometido antes de que su progenitora le infundiera ideas raras. Sólo esperaba que Nathaniel entendiera sus razones.

Al poco tiempo se internaron en el bosque, en esta a una velocidad mayor, Lysandro intuyó que al Capitán le urgía llegar al castillo y dormir el resto del día. Dentro del carruaje el completo silencio reinaba, y más que eso, había demasiada tensión en el ambiente, con Alice lanzando miradas de odio profundo al príncipe, y este irritado por aquel acto. El consejero real trataba de mantenerse al margen de aquella curiosa situación.

—¿Por qué hizo esto? —fue Alice la que rompió el silencio. Castiel volteó a verla de manera aburrida.

—Mis razones no las preguntes, solo hazlo. Y no, no lo hago por cobardía como dijiste. Esta decisión es por el bien de todo el pueblo.

—¿Cómo beneficiaría al pueblo?

—No espero que comprendas, pero en pocas palabras, si no consigo esposa, o por lo menos prometida, no podría asumir el trono —Alice abrió sus enormes ojos esmeraldas, sorprendida ante la respuesta del príncipe de Amoris.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Tanto alboroto solo por la corona? —él suspiró, agotado. La voz de aquella jovencita comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—Es un poco más complicado que solo "la corona". Como dije, no esperaba que lo comprendieras.

—¿Y por qué tanta prisa?

—Fue una petición de mi madre. Su salud empeora cada día, y quiere verme casado antes de que fallezca.

—¿Lo hará solo para engañar a su madre? ¿Y encima de todo esperar su muerte? —Castiel ya no respondió. Aunque aquella chica sería su prometida, no le daba derecho a preguntar aquellas cosas cuando no entendía el verdadero motivo. Por otro lado, Alice se indignó ante el silencio del futuro rey—. Me parece algo terrible —susurró y en un acto que se calificaría como suicida abrió la puerta del carruaje aún en movimiento.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Me voy! —si el príncipe creí que ella contribuiría a su plan demente estaba bastante equivocado—. Es increíble que una persona así sea el futuro rey —y ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes saltó sin pensarlo.

—Espera un momento. ¡Detengan el carruaje! —el cochero, así como la Tropa Real no tardaron en acatar la orden. Por un momento creyeron que algo había salido mal y asumieron posiciones de defensa, pero se quedaron perplejos al ver a la señorita Arlelt descendiendo hecha una furia, y seguida al momento por el príncipe, éste les ordenó que no se movieran de sus lugares. Lo menos que quería era que la noticia de su falsa prometida se filtrara mucho antes de llevar a cabo su plan. No era que no confiara en ellos, pero más valía prevenir; proseguiría con su plan sin importar nada en absoluto—. Puedo ordenar tu ejecución si no acatas mis órdenes —le dijo una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Alice ni se molestó en detenerse ni contestó a su amenaza. El príncipe cambió de estrategia—. Podría encerrar a tus amigos— eso ocasionó que se detuviera en seco… Castiel había dado en su punto débil, por ella no habría ningún problema, era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosas que le pusieran encima, pero no si se trataba de sus preciados amigos.

—…No lo haría.

—Claro que sí.

Alice no tuvo más remedio que regresar. A pesar de estar completamente en desacuerdo con él, no tenía ya ninguna opción. Tendría que seguirle el juego.

—Es una persona terrible—le susurró cuando pasó a su lado, por su puesto Castiel no hizo caso alguno.

—¿Tan rápido y ya tienen peleas de enamorados? —Armin, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen no pudo evitar lanzar una broma que no fue bien recibida ni por el príncipe ni por el resto de su equipo.

—Armin, limítate a lo tuyo.

* * *

Olvidé aclarar un par de cosas:

-Los personajes van a tener roles muy raros; como Armin, a quien considero como un personaje bastante inteligente y hábil (vamos que yo soy pésima con un control y con videojuegos xD), pero flojo, y quise reflejarlo así.

-La historia avanza de manera lenta. No van a estar enamorados de un día para otro.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de AliceHatsune.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 3 ~**

La chica se acurrucaba entre las sábanas de algodón limpio, dentro de aquella espaciosa habitación que se le hizo melancólicamente solitaria desde el primer momento. Ni la magnífica cama con dosel, ni la decoración finísima hicieron que se sintiera cómoda. Una vez que llegaron al palacio, fue prácticamente encerrada en una de las muchas habitaciones del recinto, aunque en el fondo agradecía ese gesto. La caminata que hizo durante la noche anterior comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella, y lo único que quería era un lugar donde descansar.

Alice sonreía entre sueños al pensar en su futuro al lado de la persona que amaba. Se veía a sí misma en su humilde hogar, limpiando y cocinando, escogiendo los condimentos necesarios para elaborar una deliciosa cena con la que recibiría a su amado esposo. Visualizaba también que su vientre no estaba delgado como antes, sino que se formaba un bulto: el fruto de su amor que le proporcionaba alegría cada vez que este se movía. Y se imaginaba unos años más tarde unas manitas que pedían ser levantadas y un padre amoroso que complacía las exigencias de la pequeña. Una niña rubia… dos quizás… o hasta tres, una numerosa pero feliz familia.

Era un sueño hermoso. Nada que ver con la terrible realidad que estaba viviendo.

—¿Piensas dormir todo el día?—aquella voz que últimamente la ponía de mal humor llenó su habitación e hizo que abriera los ojos pesadamente, despidiéndose así de aquel bonito sueño—. ¡Levántate!

El príncipe, avanzó hasta su cama y sin ningún reparo quitó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Alice, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara, tanto por la impresión, como por la corriente de aire fresco que se coló por la ventana.

 _¿Acaso éste hombre no tiene nada de respeto por la privacidad de otras personas_?, pensó e inmediatamente su rostro enrojeció al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si estuviera en paños menores, pero se sintió aliviada al notar que aún no se quitaba el vestido que había usado para el baile y que ahora estaba arruinado.

—Vístete con la mejor ropa que tengas— le ordenó con ese tono que no admitía ninguna réplica, y sin consultarle comenzó a hurgar en su baúl, sacando todo lo que traía y tirándolo sin ningún interés, incluido el vestido nupcial que Alice había fabricado para su boda con Nathaniel. Aquello era más de lo que podía tolerar.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —protestó, sin ponerse a pensar en el rango que Castiel ostentaba, ni tampoco que se encontraba en el palacio real. Realmente el rencor que estaba cultivando hacia el príncipe le impedía pensar con claridad. Él detuvo su labor y suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Debo explicarte la razón de cada una de las órdenes que haré?— hubo un momento de silencio; Alice no sabía si debía contestar o no y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el príncipe de Amoris tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo él continúo con un tono más relajado pero aún serio—. Mi madre quiere conocerte.

Y aquella declaración le llegó como balde de agua fría e hizo que la azabache entrara en pánico. Si Castiel era el príncipe del reino Amoris solo significaba algo: su madre era la reina… La Reina Valérie de Amoris, la persona con mayor autoridad en todo el país, y sobre todas las personas. Y ahora esa persona tan importante quería conocerla. Si bien, era cierto que el difunto rey Jean-Louis y su esposa eran conocidos como personas buenas y amables, que siempre habían hecho todo lo posible porque hubiera paz entre los distritos, no pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo. Se presentaría ante ella como la prometida de su hijo, un enorme engaño solo para que ese obtuviera la corona… ¡estaría frente a ella para mentirle!

Pero eso no era todo. Había algo en ella que impedía que les agradara a las madres de otros chicos, o eso creía Alice. Aunque esos "chicos" se remontaban solo a Nathaniel, y si bien sólo se había presentado una vez ante su madre (y en ese entonces ni siquiera salía con él) inmediatamente sintió un rechazo por parte de la madre del rubio. Quizá era porque no tenía buena relación con la hermana de Nath, pero era algo que Alice nunca pudo evitar. Ámber siempre estaba haciendo fechorías, y ella no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Alice sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y negarse, pero Castiel ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—Date prisa, cenaremos en una hora.

Observó por los grandes ventanales que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. ¿Acaso había dormido todo el día? Su estómago gruñó por no haber probado alimento alguno, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, muchas veces tuvo que pasar días sin comer al no tener recursos suficientes; pero ahora con la reciente noticia, todo rastro de hambre se había ido muy, muy lejos.

Con resignación, se dirigió a buscar entre sus ropas algo que estuviera a la altura para la gala nocturna.

 **{}**

Media hora después se plantó frente al espejo, miró con detenimiento su atuendo, un vestido sencillo sin ningún adorno relevante, un color pálido que lo hacía ver casi blanco. No era el mejor vestido que había hecho, ese lo estaba reservando para solo una ocasión especial junto a la persona que amaba, ocasión que se estaba postergando por capricho del príncipe de Amoris. Cabello suelto y obviamente sin un rastro de maquillaje.

—¿Qué diablos es ese vestido? —Alice se sobresaltó al ver que el príncipe la miraba por sobre el reflejo del espejo, parado aún en la puerta. Definitivamente no conocía acerca de privacidad, ni espacio personal.

—Es el mejor que tenía—respuesta directa. Castiel negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al baúl de donde sacó cierto vestido que había encontrado con anterioridad, y se lo lanzó sin interés.

—Este es mucho mejor.

—¡No! —contestó furiosa ante el trato que su vestido especial estaba recibiendo. Jamás de los jamases usaría aquel atuendo frente al príncipe de Amoris. Él no merecía verla así, sólo Nathaniel podría hacerlo—. Este vestido no. Lo estoy reservando para… algo.

—¿Tu boda? —le reacción sorprendida de Alice hizo que Castiel supiera que había dado en el blanco. Torció su boca en una sonrisa con burla—. Pff… tonterías.

Esa era su opinión acerca de pensamientos como aquellos. Una boda, un día con la que toda pareja de enamorados sueña pero para él no era más que una ilusión pasajera. Un día que rápidamente pasaría, unos votos que serían olvidados prontamente, una vida que terminaría sin felicidad. Una gran mentira.

Hizo un ademán de retirarse, sin esperar la réplica que seguramente la chica estaba planeando. Aún tenía algunos deberes que concluir antes de la cena.

—¿A dónde va? —cuestionó, pero Castiel ya no contestó.

Minutos después, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Al principio creyó que se trataba nuevamente del pelinegro, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. El heredero a la corona no se tomaría la molestia de llamar antes de entrar. Otorgó el permiso y tres personas entraron en su habitación.

—¿Señorita Arlelt? —se trataba de aquel chico de cabello blanco que reconocía como Lysandre, el consejero real. Estaba acompañado por dos sirvientas, que bien podrían ser de su misma edad. Una tenía el cabello naranja y la otra castaño—. Ayudaremos con su atuendo para la cena con la reina.

En cuestión de segundos, las tres personas estaban dando vueltas en su habitación. Una de ellas entró a una puerta que Alice no había visto, mientras que la otra acomodaba en el tocador diferentes cajitas de colores y frascos que emitían diferentes perfumes. Luego se desvió a Lysandro y curiosa miró como este colocaba un gran bulto envuelto sobre papel blanco sobre la cama en la que había dormido y cuidadosamente comenzó a desenvolverlo. Alice estaba expectante al contenido, pero antes de que fuera revelado, una de las sirvientas le informó que el baño estaba listo.

A pesar de que ambas chicas insistieron que ayudarle también con su limpieza corporal, la 'prometida' del príncipe se negó, argumentando que estaba lo suficientemente grande como para bañarse ella misma. Y podría decirse que casi lo logró completar la tarea sin problemas, si no fuera porque jamás había visto un salón de baño de la clase alta. No podía decir que le desagradó, no tuvo que sufrir por agua fría y terminó oliendo a rosas.

—Por favor, le ruego que utilice el vestido que preparé para usted— Lysandre llamó a la puerta del baño antes de que Alice saliera.

Una vez que terminó su labor regresó a la habitación. El consejero ya no estaba, pero sí la vestimenta de la que había hablado recostada delicadamente sobre la cama. Era el vestido más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Esta vez sí necesito ayuda para colocárselo, pero antes de que pudiera verse a sí misma en el espejo, una de las chicas le solicitó que se sentara frente al tocador y comenzó a aplicarle en su rostro diferentes polvos de colores que olían extremadamente bien; mientras que la otra cepillaba su cabello colocaba accesorios sobre él. Alice se sentía muy rara con toda la atención que recibía.

Concluida la labor, le permitieron verse en el espejo. Estaba irreconocible. El vestido azul cielo se ceñía perfectamente a su torso luciendo magníficamente el corsé con flores bordadas en hilo del mismo color. Sobre sus hombros la tela se volvía transparente, con las mangas holgadas dándole frescura, y mientras bajaba la tela por sus piernas el vestido se volvía esponjoso, adornado con pedrería del mismo color. Alice sentía que estaba rodeada de nubes.

Su rostro ya no era tan pálido, sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas al igual que sus labios. Las esmeraldas de sus ojos se veían ahora más azules y resaltaban bajo sus largas pestañas. Y su cabello lucía encantador, incluso se lo habían recortado un poco. Algunas trencitas jugueteaban sobre sus orejas, y una tiara finísima era el toque final.

Esa ya no era Alice Arlelt, la chica que constantemente se metía en problemas en el Tercer Distrito. Esa era Alice Arlelt, la prometida del príncipe de Amoris.

—Mucho mejor— había estado ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Castiel, aunque ésta vez ya no se sorprendió. Lysandre le acompañaba y las dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron—. Aunque es un color horrible.

Alice se molestó por el último comentario del príncipe.

—Resalta sus ojos— comentó Lysandre pero Castiel arrugó la nariz.

—A mí me gusta el color —por supuesto que a Alice le gustaba, era el favorito de Nathaniel.

—Lo detesto, me pone de nervios.

—Es el color del cielo —contraatacó, pero Castiel no prestó atención a sus palabras por dar una señal a su consejero, y éste se retiró del lugar.

—Date la vuelta —otra orden dirigida a Alice. Una vez que lo hizo, vio a través del espejo como el príncipe le rodeaba con sus brazos y se sintió nerviosa. Creyó que le haría mil cosas e instintivamente cerró los ojos, pero nada relevante sucedió a continuación—. Abre los ojos —y Alice se maravilló del exquisito collar que adornaba su cuello. Se ajustaba en su garganta y bajaban en una red llena de cuentas negras que se tejía sobre su pecho. En el centro estaba la figura de una rosa adornada con un rubí. A pesar de lo ostentoso, no le molestaba en absoluto—. Es una reliquia familiar, se supone que debo darlo a la persona que amaré el resto de mi vida— explicó al ver el desconcierto de la chica. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento al usar esa prenda que no le pertenecía de ninguna manera, es decir, ella no entraría en esa familia, ni él la amaría, ni estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas. Todo era parte de una gran farsa—. Si lo pierdes, te corto la cabeza— amenazó y ella entendió que, a pesar de todo, no era una joya cualquiera. Debía ser muy precavida de ahora en adelante.

 **{}**

Lysandre se había aparecido informando que la cena estaba servida. Castiel ordenó a Alice que le siguiera, por lo que llevaban ya algún tiempo caminando entre los pasillos del gran palacio. En su hogar, en el tercer distrito, cuando su madre le avisaba sobre la cena, bastaba con bajar los escalones y caminar algunos pasos para llegar a la mesa. Pero aquí habían tomado diferentes pasillos, algunos estremecedoramente vacíos, otros con sirvientes que se detenían a su paso para hacer una reverencia al príncipe, y lanzándole miradas curiosas a aquella extraña señorita que seguía con dificultad la caminata del futuro rey.

Ambos habían permanecido en silencio en el trayecto, pero a Alice le rondaba en su cabeza una cuestión que le había surgido esa misma madrugada.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—¿No la estás haciendo ya? —contestó con indiferencia. Alice tomó eso como una luz verde para continuar.

—¿Por qué me habla así cuando estamos en privado? —él solo la miró confundido—. Es decir ¿por qué me habla con tanta familiaridad cuando no hay nadie? Deja todos los formalismos de lado y me habla de "tu".

—Es una molestia tener que hablar de esa manera todo el tiempo —entonces era un capricho suyo el no referirse a ella misma adecuadamente en todo momento y no solo cuando alguien (aparte de Lysandre) estaba presente. A decir verdad, a ella le incomodaba que el príncipe le hablara así. Si él lo hacía, entonces ella también.

—Entonces yo comenzaré a llamarlo Castiel.

—Ni se te ocurra —se detuvo para mirarla por sobre el hombro—. Además, ¿qué te da el derecho de rebajarme a tu nivel?

—Soy su prometida.

—Fingida, no te creas mucho.

Ella solo frunció el ceño, no podía ganarle en nada al príncipe.

 **{}**

El plan del príncipe de Amoris consistía en presentarle a su madre a la chica del tercer distrito, argumentando que la había conocido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, que ella había captado su atención inmediatamente (al no saludarle y llamarlo cobarde), que había quedado enamorado de ella, como si Cupido hubiera lanzado una flecha (o zapato) y otros detalles cursis como que la había ido a buscar hasta su hogar y traerla inmediatamente al castillo (obligadamente).

La mujer sonreía débilmente, tanto como su salud se lo permitía al escuchar atentamente el relato de su hijo, incluso Alice se sorprendió al ver la mirada "cariñosa" (obviamente actuada) que Castiel le dirigía de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no dijo nada por la presencia de la reina. La ponía tan nerviosa que ni siquiera había probado alimento alguno.

Posteriormente la madre del príncipe le hizo diferentes preguntas usando un tono dulce que tranquilizó a Alice inmediatamente. Cuestiones básicas como su nombre, el nombre de sus padres, cómo era su vivienda, un poco de su niñez y cosas semejantes. Todo iba bien… hasta que una pregunta que no estaba en los planes del príncipe salió a relucir.

—¿Y cuándo será la fiesta de compromiso? —el príncipe casi escupe el contenido de la copa que estaba bebiendo, y con la mirada le ordenó que se abstuviera de contestar.

—Nos tomaremos un tiempo para planearla, madre —respondió, pero la reina no quedó satisfecha con tan banal excusa.

—¡Tonterías! Mientras más rápido mejor. Así podrán establecer la fecha de la boda. ¿No te emociona eso, Alice?

La chica se limitó a asentir en silencio. ¡Claro que le emocionaba su boda! Pero no con aquel príncipe indiferente, sino con el amor de su vida que aguardaba por ella en el Tercer Distrito.

—¡Y pronto tendré muchos nietos!

Tanto el príncipe como la chica comenzaron a toser violentamente, el primero atragantándose con la comida y a la segunda poco faltó que escupiera el jugo que se había animado a tomar.

—¿Ni… nietos? —contestaron al unísono, mirándose entre ellos con incomodidad. A los dos les había caído como sorpresa el comentario tan descuidado de la reina.

—¡Quiero diez!

Castiel se llevó una mano a la frente. Ni aún la enfermedad podía mermar la actitud tan relajada de su madre.

 **{}**

—Escucha, trataré de postergar la fiesta de compromiso lo más que pueda— Alice escuchaba con atención el plan del príncipe que inmediatamente le propuso una vez terminada aquella peculiar cena con la reina. Después de todo también le interesaba no casarse pronto, y si era posible, que nadie más se enterara del asunto. El príncipe prosiguió—. Para ello necesito tenerte lo más alejado posible.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuándo me iré?

—Mañana mismo. No sé cuánto tiempo estarás fuera.

La azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esperaba algo por el estilo, pero no lo veía tan pronto. Si eso pasaba, si estaba fueras muchos días, era posible que en ese lapso de tiempo su madre soltara la noticia. Y si llegaba a oídos de Nath… ¡no quería ni pensar en ello! Debía encontrar la manera de explicarle la situación hoy mismo, aunque eso significaba escapar del príncipe por una noche.

 **{}**

El sol se había ocultado completamente hacía un buen rato, pero el príncipe aún no había subido a sus aposentos a descansar. Antes de eso había cierto asunto muy importante que atender.

Sin compañía comenzó a recorrer otra parte del castillo, una donde visitaba varias veces al año, sobre todo cuando se aproximaban eventos importantes. Cruzó diferentes pasillos que, aunque estaban solitarios y muy poco iluminados, los sabía de memoria, hasta aproximarse a una habitación que resplandecía a diferencia del resto. Inmediatamente supo que su ocupante estaba despierto y entró sin avisar.

—Leigh —el susodicho, un chico un poco mayor que él, dejó de lado el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

—Alteza —estuvo a punto de hacer la típica reverencia, pero Castiel lo detuvo con un ademán, y se recargó sobre la pared cruzado de brazos. El chico continúo con su trabajo—. ¿A qué debo su visita a mi humilde taller?

—¿Por qué diablos le diste a Lysandre ese vestido? —Leigh soltó una risita. Intuía que se trataba de algo semejante.

—Es el único que tenía fabricado. Ahora mismo estoy en otros para ella— el príncipe soltó un bufido—. Se ha conseguido una prometida muy linda.

—Sí… como sea —la actitud indiferente del príncipe hizo que detuviera su trabajo. Su hermano, Lysandro, le había comunicado que estaban "profundamente enamorados". ¿Cómo era posible que contestara así? Él nunca hablaría de la chica que amaba con tanta indiferencia, por más tímido que fuese; si tan sólo la tuviera con él—. Quiero decir… —prosiguió el príncipe al notar la actitud del joven—, sí es hermosa. Pero no me agradó el color del vestido.

Leigh relajó el rostro. Al menos no dijo nada del diseño.

—¿Entonces qué debería usar?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe se adentró al lugar repleto de rollos de tela, seleccionando sus favoritos y señalándolos para Leigh.

—A partir de ahora, solo usarás éstas telas —sonrío satisfecho, pero dejó anonadado al joven.

—Eso limita los diseños que podré hacer.

—Tómalo como un desafío —dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta—. No por nada, eres el sastre real —y lo dejó solo con su trabajo.

Leigh miró las telas. Todas tenían algo en común: eran tonalidades rojizas.

 **{}**

Alice Arlelt esperó hasta que no escuchara ningún ruido en las cercanías de su habitación en el palacio. Hurgó entre sus cosas y encontró una capa con capucha que solía utilizar cuando había mal clima.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación… por la ventana.

* * *

Yo amo a la mamá de Cassy x'D Hace tiempo había visto algunos scans del segundo Artbook en donde decía los nombres de los papás de Castiel, y otros chicos. Y como no quise buscar más nombres, les dejé esos LOL.

Gracias a **An Scrawl** y **Fannynyanyan1912** por sus reviews nwn


	4. Chapter 4

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de AliceHatsune.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 4 ~**

El príncipe Castiel avanzaba preocupado de un lado a otro de su habitación; no lograba conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba ocupada pensando con detenimiento en fallos que se pudieran presentar en el plan que empezó a tramar al lado de su consejero. ¿Cómo podría su madre descubrirlo? ¿Qué hacer en caso de que las cosas no salieran como él esperaba? Y finalmente ¿cómo encubrir, por ahora, a su prometida ficticia?

No quería que fuera del dominio público, lo haría únicamente en caso de ser extremadamente necesario. Por el momento era seguro que la enviaría lejos, a aquel lugar que utilizaban como casa de verano, con la excusa de que podría cometer algún acto indecente teniendo a su prometida tan cerca… Sí, seguramente con aquella banal excusa su madre le creería.

Sabía que la chica se las podía arreglar viviendo ella sola en una residencia como aquella, puesto que era muchísimo más chica que el palacio, pero aún así pensó que sería buena idea enviar a un par de sirvientas de su confianza.

Así que tendría que empezar a hacer los preparativos. Era hora de despertar a Lysandro.

 **{}**

Alice sentía que la suerte estaba de su lado. No había tenido problema alguno desde que salió de su habitación, no había guardias en los pasillos, y no tardó mucho en encontrar la salida.

Tan solo caminó unos minutos cuando se encontró con una caravana de carretas que identificó como comerciantes que se dirigían precisamente al Tercer Distrito. Con astucia logró colarse en una de ellas, así el viaje fue más cómodo.

Llegó a su distrito en menos tiempo del que esperaba.

 **{}**

El capitán de la Guardia Imperial refunfuñaba sin parar, haciendo recorridos por el palacio cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden. No había podido escaparse a dormir aunque fuera una pequeña siesta; a pesar de que era su deber montar guardia todas las noches, la mayoría del tiempo solía evadir su responsabilidad dejándola a algún miembro de la Tropa de Élite. Sin embargo esa noche todos habían negado a ayudarle. _Vaya equipo_. No era suficiente con que no tuvieran sentido del humor, ahora desacataban sus órdenes. Bostezaba cada tanto, hastiado. Estaba completamente seguro de que no habría ningún problema, al igual que las otras veces, pero Castiel insistía en la seguridad. Y Lysandro también. Y Armin no era capaz de desobedecer al consejero real.

Sólo le faltaba recorrer el pasillo de las habitaciones de invitados, en donde yacía la prometida del príncipe. Iría a echar un vistazo y después se retiraría a su habitación a dormir el resto de la noche. Si algo pasaba ya se encargaría al día siguiente.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de la única habitación ocupada y pegó su oído. _Silencio, quizás demasiado_. No distinguía ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró con sigilo a la habitación; entre la oscuridad visualizaba un bulto recostado en la cama, pero a esas alturas ni siquiera era necesario acercarse para darse cuenta que eran las almohadas que la chica dejó como reemplazo de su cuerpo.

Armin rió al ver la habitación vacía y todo rastro de sueño se esfumó. Por lo menos, esa noche no estaría aburrido.

 **{}**

Cuando llego al Tercer Distrito, Alice Arlelt tenía dos objetivos en mente: visitar a Sharon para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo, y visitar a Nathaniel para explicarle su situación actual. Por un instante fugaz pensó en visitar también a su madre pero inmediatamente descartó la idea; seguramente ella ya estaría codeándose con la gente del Primer Distrito, alardeando en la nueva casa que Castiel había prometido. Además si aún la encontraba allí, seguramente la reprendería por haber huido del castillo. Descartó inmediatamente esa última idea.

Empezaría por lo más cercano: la casa de Nathaniel.

 **{}**

—¿A dónde vas, Armin? —a pesar de que no compartía habitación con su hermano gemelo (más bien, eran habitaciones contiguas), el alboroto que había hecho el capitán había sido más que suficiente para despertar a Alexy, quien aún somnoliento y tallándose los ojos, acudió a verificar el estado de su hermano, encontrándolo en medio de la habitación hecha un desastre. Supo que saldría puesto que había empacado un par de cosas y aún estaba con el uniforme distintivo de la Tropa de Élite: la capa con la imagen bordada de tres rosas sobre una corona.

—Hazme un favor y no digas nada a nadie hasta que vuelva— le pidió sin dejar de lado su labor. Alexy, sin entender mucho solo asintió—. Quiero ver la cara de Castiel cuando sepa que su prometida se escapó —aquella declaración, más para sí que para su hermano, hizo que Alexy despertara por completo.

—¿QUÉ?

Armin solo rió por lo bajo.

—Promételo.

—¿Pero cómo pasó? —inquirió, pero Armin ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Ni una sola palabra! ¡Nos vemos en la mañana!

 **{}**

—Nath…—susurró alzando la vista hacía la ventana en la que se suponía estaba su verdadero prometido. Sabía perfectamente que no alcanzaría a escucharla, pero tenía la esperanza de que él se asomara por allí. Al final, no hubo ningún ruido.

Respiró profundamente, y rogando que la persona que abriera la puerta fuera el rubio y no cualquier otro de sus familiares, dio tres toques a la puerta. Su mano temblaba.

—No conforme con arruinar mi vida, decides aparecer a media noche— la suerte que la había acompañado desde su salida del palacio decidió abandonarla en el momento crucial: quien menos se quería encontrar estaba frente a ella. Sabía que una vez que se casara con Nathaniel la debía frecuentar, después de todo Ámber era su herma; pero simplemente no podía soportar su actitud y la manera dura en cómo le miraba en instantes como ese—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde está Nathaniel?

—¿Alguna razón en específica para preguntar por él?

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—Eso no me dice nada. ¿Razón específica por la que su Alteza —remarcó las últimas dos palabras, haciendo una reverencia exagerada— quiera hablar con mi hermano? —Alice frunció el ceño en un gesto confundido. Normalmente pasaba de sus bromas, pero no había razón para que le llamara así, a menos que…—. Sabes dónde buscar.

Y Ámber le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo con un muy mal presentimiento. Y con eso en mente se encaminó hacia el taller de herrería.

 **{}**

Escuchó fuertes martillazos aún mucho antes de llegar, y cada estruendo retumbaba en su corazón con cada paso que daba; porque Alice Arlelt sabía que casa uno de esos golpes estaba lleno de rabia. Ella sabía muchas cosas de Nath, había memorizado todas sus manías y costumbres, y sabía que él era una persona tranquila y paciente; pero cuando aquellas dos cualidades eran quebrantadas, salía un Nathaniel que pocas veces había visto, un joven que desahogaba su furia no con peleas o discusiones, si no con trabajo duro. Y entonces Alice temió lo peor.

Hasta ahora estaba dándose cuenta que no había sido buena idea todo lo que había hecho en las últimas 24 horas, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Por un momento pensó en simplemente huir y esconderse en lo más profundo del bosque; pero debía enfrentarse a él tarde o temprano, no en vano habría hecho el viaje hasta el Tercer Distrito.

Con cautela se asomó por la rendija y sólo vio la espalda de su real prometido bañado apenas por la luz del horno encendido. Aunque muchas veces había estado en aquel lugar y algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado allí, era la primera vez que había dudado en entrar. Pensó primero en llamar a la puerta, pero descartó la idea en un santiamén.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de madera, la cerradura emitió un leve chirrido que alertó al rubio. Se volvió con una expresión que se asemejaba al odio, pero relajó la vista en cuanto identificó a la chica.

—Ah, eres tú— indiferencia adornó las palabras del rubio y eso trajo una punzada de dolor (¿o quizás culpabilidad?) en el pecho de Alice.

—Ho…hola —apenas logró articular la chica, pero el joven no devolvió el saludo. Sin más, retomó su trabajo. Ahora los martillazos se oían más fuertes que nunca, Alice cerraba los ojos involuntariamente y se encogía en su sitio cada vez que el metal chocaba entre sí.

—¿Qué quieres? —aprovechó un momento en el que se detuvo para secar con su manga las gotitas de sudor que se había acumulado en su frente y cuestionó a la chica.

—Yo…

—Anoche desapareciste si más—ella asintió en su lugar, apenas con un pie en la entrada. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía digna de entrar allí—. Y ahora resulta que eres la prometida del príncipe.

Aunque Alice permaneció estática, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Y Nathaniel siguió impasible, observándola. Ninguno de los dos emitió sonido durante algunos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad.

—Así que es verdad —susurró el joven herrero al cabo de un tiempo, retomando su labor; con menos brutalidad que antes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La mayoría de las personas del Tercer Distrito lo saben ahora. Después de todo, tu madre lo declaró a los cuatro vientos esta mañana en la plaza; prácticamente restregó la noticia en mi cara. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, te busqué en todas partes, incluso estuve a punto de ir con la Guardia Imperial. Pero me encontré con tu madre y no me importó acercarme a preguntar con tal de tener noticias tuyas. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me dijo que habías encontrado algo mejor, y que no volviera acercarme a ti. «Después de todo, el príncipe pidió la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, y ella gustosa aceptó. ¿Cómo podría el hijo de un simple herrero preguntar por un futuro miembro de la realeza? », fueron sus palabras exactas.

—P-puedo explicarlo.

—¿Sabes cómo que me sentí, Alice? Destrozado. De un día para otro pierdo a la persona que amo sin ninguna explica, y no solo eso, mis sentimientos fueron humillados en público.

—Escúchame Nath. Sé que te sientes mal —el rodó los ojos—. Yo también me siento así, pero no tuve otra opción. Yo… lo hice por ti. Por nosotros.

Una risita irónica salió de su boca. Un gesto que nunca habría usado con ella.

—¿Y cómo ayudará eso en lo nuestro? —otro silencio se instaló entre ellos dos, Alice seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo. Lo que no sabía era que, a esas alturas su Nath ya no escucharía nada—. ¡Dime por qué aceptaste ser la prometida del príncipe! —esta vez ya su paciencia se había agotado. Como si Nathaniel pudiera controlar el fuego, junto a su repentino cambio de humor una llamarada alumbró la habitación entera, reflejándose en los ojos bien abiertos de Alice. Un estruendo resonó en toda la habitación, eran los utensilios que el joven había estado usando, y que tiró con furia al piso. El metal estaba al rojo vivo.

—Yo… —y en ese instante Alice Arlelt, al ver la mirada de quien habría sido su prometido, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Se dio por vencida: ya no podía hacer nada. Había jurado silencio por el pacto. Y aunque se lo explicara a Nath, estaba segura que él pensaría en esa excusa como patética, sin validez alguna—. N-no te lo puedo decir.

Nathaniel suspiró pesadamente.

—Después de todo, cediste a los deseos de tu madre. Preferiste el dinero antes de los sentimientos. Te reíste de mi, a mis espaldas; mientras pasabas la noche en la comodidad de la alcoba del príncipe y…

No supo en qué momento se movió, ni la velocidad en la que llegó frente a Nathaniel, sólo fue consciente del intenso sonido, y segundos después su mano le escocía. La mejilla de Nathaniel estaba tan roja como el metal en medio del fuego.

—¡No voy a aceptar que me hables así!

Cegada por los sentimientos encontrados y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, Alice había perdido completamente los estribos. Culpabilidad, odio, ira, vergüenza… todo eso estaba llenando su corazón. Pero Nathaniel no devolvió el golpe con bofetada, si no con palabras.

—Y yo no puedo aceptar que mi "prometida" —escupió esa palabra— le diga que sí a otro. Alice, ni siquiera quiero volver a verte, vete. Seguramente tu amado príncipe debe estar extrañándote.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la palma roja, y sus sentimientos pulverizados, Alice salió de aquel taller sin resolver la primer pelea que había tenido con Nathaniel en toda su vida.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, en una zona apenas iluminada y muy poco habitada, Alice cayó de rodillas, y se echó a llorar.

 **{}**

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a llorar. Podían haber sido tan solo segundos u horas. De una u otra manera, no había salido el sol y aún debía visitar a su amiga, pero no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo. Sentía los ojos hinchados, y la cabeza le dolía.

Jamás en su vida creyó que estaría pasando una situación de esa índole. Podría haber culpado al príncipe por haberle propuesto ese plan, a Nathaniel por no escucharla o incluso a Sharon por no haber asistido al baile. Pero a final de cuentas, ella había aceptado –bajo amenazas, pero había sido su decisión– ser la prometida ficticia del príncipe Castiel, ella había decidido abogar por su amiga, y ella misma se había escapado del palacio para visitar a Nath. A fin de cuentas ella sola se había acarreado todo ese sufrimiento.

—¿Alice, eres tú? —aún entre la oscuridad de la noche, reconoció la silueta de una mujer acercándosele. Por un momento temió y estuvo a punto de pararse para huir, pero inmediatamente reconoció la voz dulce de la madre de su mejor amiga—. ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! Supimos que no regresaste del palacio. Estábamos muy preocupados, sobre todo Sharon. ¿Pero, qué haces aquí? ¿Estás llorando, mi niña?

Alice se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, en un intento de ocultar su llanto, pero la mujer ya se había dado cuenta. Ella le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿No se ha enterado de la noticia?

—¿Qué noticia? —la confusión en su mirada le dijo todo—. Oh, no hemos salido desde ayer, por temor a que se lleven a Sharon por no haber asistido al baile. Nos hemos estado escondiendo. Si tenemos cosas que hacer, lo tenemos que hacer por la noche, como ahora. Y supongo que esto será por un tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sharon… —Alice notó que los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron— está muy grave.

 **{}**

No dudó ni un segundo en ir a visitar a Sharon, a pesar de las insistencias de la madre acerca de lo peligroso que era relacionarse con la familia Smith ahora que su hija había desacatado una orden real. Alice no explicó nada acerca del trato, no podía hacerlo. Simplemente le dijo que nada les iba a suceder.

Aun así, no evitó que su corazón se estrujara al ver a su mejor amiga tendida en la cama sencilla. Aunque tenía un paño húmedo en la frente, eso no ayudaba a bajar el ardor que se veía en sus mejillas.

—Tiene mucha fiebre. Comenzó justo antes de que fuera al baile, y no ha bajado en absoluto —aunque la mujer comenzó a explicar sin que Alice preguntara, no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta—. Y no tenemos dinero para un doctor o medicinas.

—Alice —escuchó la voz débil de su amiga llamándola e internamente se alegró de que aún le quedaran fuerzas como para hablarle.

—No quise despertarte —Alice se arrodilló a un lado de su cama, a la altura de su rostro. La mujer se acercó para quitarle el pañuelo de su frente, y se excusó diciendo que traería más agua.

—Alice —volvió a hablar su amiga, y vio una expresión muy distinta a la alegría distintiva en sus ojos castaños, quiso creer que era efecto de su enfermedad—. El príncipe… va a matarme.

Y por los ojos llorosos de su amiga, Alice entendió que todos estaban aterrados con la idea de perder a un ser tan valioso como Sharon. Por un momento, tan solo una fracción de segundos y aunque eso le había acarreado una discusión con Nathaniel, Alice creyó que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—No, no lo hará —le tomó de la mano, para reconfortarla—. Él ya escogió prometida, y ella no dejará que te hagan daño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sabes quién es? — aunque la mirada de su amiga se había entintado en esperanza, Alice no se sentía con ánimos de dar tal noticia. De todas formas, todo era parte de una farsa.

—Sí…soy yo —confesó. Por un instante hubo silencio, hasta que visualizó una mueca de alegría en el rostro demacrado de su mejor amiga.

—Eso es asombroso Alice. Vas a ser una muy buena reina.

Alice negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. Ella no tenía planeado usurpar aquel lugar, si Nath no quiso escuchar, se lo haría saber a su amiga.

—No, no lo seré—respondió con firmeza. Sharon pareció no comprender—. Escúchame, de ahora en adelante, es posible que escuches muchas cosas acerca de mi, pero pase lo que pase, no las creas. Yo seguiré siendo la misma, tu amiga, y de Nathaniel también. Por favor, hazle entender eso.

—Pero, no entiendo nada de lo que dices Alice.

—Por favor Sharon —rogó, estrujando aún más fuerte su mano—. Te contaré un secreto —y aunque no tenía planes de hacerlo, se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle aquella parte fundamental de su vida, aquella que seguiría siendo la misma a pesar de darse a conocer como la prometida del príncipe de Amoris—. No digas nada, por favor. Tan sólo ten en mente eso siempre—. Sharon simplemente asintió, estupefacta a la reciente declaración. Alice se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. Te traeré ayuda. Vas a estar bien. Me tengo que ir ahora, se supone que no debería estar aquí… No olvides nada de lo que te dije.

Y dejó atrás a su mejor amiga Sharon Smith, con el secreto recién revelado en mente: _Yo en verdad amo a Nathaniel._

 **{}**

Tantas cosas habían pasado esa noche. De pronto su vida había dado un vuelco al discutir con su prometido. Le había dolido su discusión, sí, pero sabía que con la ayuda de Sharon, haría que Nathaniel pudiera recapacitar aunque fuera un poquito. Le había confiado su secreto más grande –el que no implicaba una actuación– y estaba segura que su amiga le creía. Lo único que quedaba era llegar al Palacio y de alguna forma enviar ayuda a su amiga. Aunque no estaba segura de cómo haría ambas cosas.

Iba saliendo del Tercer Distrito cuando entre los árboles alcanzó a distinguir la luz proveniente de una fogata. Tuvo la esperanza de que se tratara de algún viajero, y si tenía algún caballo estaba dispuesta a rogar –o ya vería con qué pagar– para que le llevara de regreso al Palacio Real antes del amanecer.

Al acercarse pudo distinguir que efectivamente había un caballo negro bastante bien cuidado y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, pero inmediatamente cambió de reacción al ver que no había nada más salvo un tablero de ajedrez preparado para el juego sobre un tronco.

—Las señoritas no deberían estar en la calle a estas horas — Alice se paralizó al reconocer aquella voz, e inmediatamente el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial emergió desde las sombras. Parecía llevar entre sus manos una bolsa de patatillas fritas[1] que Alice solía comer de pequeña—. Me temo que —le dio un mordisco a una papita—… estás en problemas.

* * *

[1]Patatillas fritas, papas fritas, chips, papitas, frituras, como en México llamamos "Sabritas"(?) o "Papas fritas inglesas" según Wikipedia xD Ni idea si en aquel tiempo ya existían las papas fritas, pero como son fáciles de hacer, supongamos que sí XD.

Soy bien drama-queen y me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes XDD

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico D: Gracias a todos por leer, y agradezco los reviews de **Fannynyanyan1912** & **An Scrawl** –inserten un corazón aquí- ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de AliceHatsune.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 5 ~**

Alice Arlelt sabía cocinar muy bien. Había aprendido desde pequeña y a pesar de no tener grandes estudios, y ni siquiera podía leer o escribir, el preparar alimentos era una habilidad que se le daba exquisitamente. Le gustaba hacer sobre todo pasteles, aunque la mayoría de las veces estos iban a dar al paladar de otras personas. No siempre se podían dar el gusto de comprar cosas tan lujosas como el azúcar, pero cuando había oportunidad incluso los decoraba con frutas. Conocía el dicho "la cereza que adorna el pastel" puesto que esas pequeñas frutitas lucían muy monas y daban un aire perfecto a cualquier pastel que hiciera. Las cerezas eran el toque final.

Bueno pues, si aquella fatal noche fuera uno de sus tan exquisitos pasteles, la cereza sería el capitán Armin.

Pero esa situación no era un pastel. Ni siquiera era dulce. Era amarga.

Y era estúpido comparar a un hombre que comía papitas y dirigía un ejército con una fruta.

—¿E-en… problemas? — lo único que faltaba en la noche de Alice Arlelt para ser oficialmente la peor noche (¿o pastel?) de su vida era tener un enfrentamiento con aquel príncipe malhumorado. Tontamente creyó que podía librarlo, que él no sabría nunca de su escape. Pero nunca contó con ver al capitán de la Guardia Imperial parado frente a ella, comiendo como si fuera un día de campo y dictando su sentencia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿En serio, creías que no me enteraría? —dio otro mordisco a sus papitas, después las alargó la bolsa de papel hacia Alice. Ella tardó en comprender que le estaba compartiendo, pero se negó—. La última vez te demoraste toda la noche en ir a tu distrito, y ¿crees que podrías ir y venir en unas horas sin que me diera cuenta? Eres una persona bastante peculiar.

—¿Cómo supo que vendría hasta aquí?

—Intuición, supongo— Armin se encogió de hombros.

Alice solo desvió la mirada, avergonzada. No por haberlo subestimado, más bien por no haber pensado bien las cosas. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Seguramente el príncipe se molestaría… No: seguramente el príncipe se enfadaría. Seguramente la encerraría, o la mataría, o la torturaría…

En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo (en persona, puesto que sabía que había un príncipe, un rey y una reina desde el día que nació) inmediatamente supo que no era alguien a que le gustara bromear. Se tomaba las cosas enserio y… era muy malhumorado. Sin contar que daba órdenes –en su opinión– a diestra y siniestra.

Así que si duda le daría un _castigo del que nunca se libraría._

 _Castigo del que nunca se libraría_ , repitió en su mente. _Castigo del que nunca se libraría_ , volvió a pensar… _¡Castigo del que nunca me libraré!_ y como si de una revelación se tratase, abrió sus ojos esmeraldas como platos, las manos comenzaron a sudarle, el corazón le palpitó en una taquicardia… Estaba asustada. Estaba realmente aterrada. _Demonios, demonios ¡demonios!._

Debería pensar mejor las cosas.

Debería dejar de hacer planes tan suicidas.

—Hey —susurró suavemente Armin, haciendo que sus malos pensamientos se esfumaran un instante. Él por el contrario no se veía interesado en la situación—. No te preocupes aún. Si yo no abro la boca, seguramente no se entera.

La última oración resonó en su cabeza. _Seguramente no se entera. ¿Es real lo que he escuchado?_

El rostro de Alice fue iluminándose poco a poco mientras procesaba aquellas palabras. ¡Él no pensaba delatarla! Se estaba preocupando en vano. Era la única buena noticia que había recibido, era tal la alegría que por un instante olvidó su reciente pelea con Nathaniel. Comenzaba a agradarle aquel singular capitán.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias por no decirle! De verdad, no sabe lo mucho que…

—Espera, espera…—hizo un ademán con la mano, antes de que ella comenzara a dar brinquitos de alegría a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Para tu carro chica. Nunca dije que no hablaría. Dije "no te preocupes AÚN…"

Y mientras Armin ensanchaba su sonrisa, la de Alice se desvaneció por completo. Los sentimientos le llegaron de golpe. Taquicardia, manos sudadas, pensamientos de tortura…

Y Armin… el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, Armin comenzó a reír frenéticamente, dejando en confusión a la chica pelinegra.

—Me encanta ver esa expresión de terror en sus rostros —Armin se tuvo que limpiar una lágrima producto de la fuerte carcajada que acaba de dar ¡Llevaba mucho tiempo sin reír así! Pero Alice, por su parte no estaba nada contenta con aquella pesada broma—. Me agradas, así que hagamos un trato. Toma asiento primero.

El capitán se tiró entre la hierba, y Alice evidentemente confundida, tardó el procesar que él no sacaría alguna silla para sentarse. Terminó por hincarse frente a él, sin preocuparse mucho por su viejo vestido.

—Juega conmigo—señaló el tablero de ajedrez que había preparado con anterioridad—. Una partida solamente y ya veremos si le digo o no.

Alice frunció el ceño. ¿Eso quería decir que su vida dependía de aquel juego de ajedrez? En verdad aquel Capitán estaba demente. Sin embargo, aceptara o no, había un pequeño problema: jamás en su vida había tocado un tablero. Sabía de ese juego puesto que en el bazar que siempre visitaba había uno, pero era tan caro que nadie se podía dar el lujo de comprarlo. Además, era tan difícil que ni siquiera Nathaniel, a quien consideraba la persona más inteligente que conocía, había conseguido jugar una sola vez.

—No sé jugar —dijo, con la esperanza de que el capitán cambiara de opinión. Pero se había equivocado.

—¡Es sencillo!

Y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Armin comenzó a explicar las reglas del aquel juego –que era de todo, excepto sencillo– a una velocidad impresionante. Alice captaba algunas, otras no, y ni tiempo había de preguntar. Para el final del curso intensivo, sólo recordaba que una pieza se llamaba Rey y otra Reina. Y daba gracias de que no hubiera un Príncipe, porque sentiría que la pieza comenzaría a atacarla.

Armin movió una pieza. Alice le imitó.

—¿Y bien… ?—el capitán dejó la pregunta al aire, sin dejar de ver el tablero ni un momento. Ella entendió que pedía una explicación de su ausencia.

—Vine a visitar a una amiga. Está muy enferma —no quiso dio más detalles. Aunque seguramente su trato con el príncipe Castiel se rompería una vez que regresaran al palacio, debía seguir manteniendo en secreto su relación con Nathaniel. Pero, después de lo sucedido, no estaba segura si seguiría habiendo algo con el rubio.

—¿Y la mejor manera era escapar por la noche? Pudiste haber pedido permiso, ¿sabes?

—Sí, claro. El príncipe de Amoris va a aceptar una petición mía sin rechistar— contestó con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. Armin detuvo sus movimientos dejando una de sus piezas a medio camino.

—¿Es tu prometido, no? Si te ama tanto como dice, claro que aceptaría una simple petición—la miró directamente a los ojos, analizándola. Alice comenzó a sudar frío, desviando su mirada; si el pelinegro seguía pensando cabía la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta que ella no era una "prometida muy amada", como le habían mentido a la reina. Pero Armin solo sonrió—. Ya entiendo. A veces Castiel puede ser como un ogro, pero es una buena persona—¿" _Buena persona_ "? Para Alice, el príncipe era el peor de todos. No entendía porque él capitán se expresaba así de él. Aunque lo llamó "ogro", y allí sí estuvo de acuerdo—. Y Jaque mate. Perdiste.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

—De verdad que eres mala en esto —se levantó, se estiró, limpió sus ropas, y señaló al caballo negro tras él—. ¿Nos vamos?

 **{}**

La conmoción reinaba sobre el palacio. Sirvientes, mucamas, cocineros, jardineros… todo el personal sabía la noticia, pues se había regado como pólvora: ¡la prometida del príncipe había desaparecido!

Una vez que ascendió el alba, inmediatamente enviaron personal para despertar a la chica y prepararla. Pero cuando las dos mucamas llamaron a la habitación y se tomaron la libertad de entrar en ella al no haber respuesta alguna, encontraron el lugar sin un rastro de la doncella. Solo las almohadas sustituyendo su cuerpo y los ventanales abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Dónde se metió?! ¡Llamen a Armin! ¡Quiero que la encuentren inmediatamente!

—Ma-majestad —El sub-capitán, segundo al mando entre la Guardia Imperial se acercó con cautela al príncipe Castiel. En realidad todos querían estar por lo menos cinco metros alejados de él por el aura asesina que emitía. Kentin tragó duro en cuanto la mirada furiosa se posó en él.

—¿La encontraron? —Kentin negó—. ¿Dónde está Armin?

—E-eso quería d-decirle. El capitán… tampoco está.

El príncipe permaneció en silencio, con los labios en una línea recta, lo cual era una muy mala señal. Todos sabían que cuando el heredero a la corona hiciera aquel acto era momento de taparse los oídos.

—¡ALEXY! —gritó tan fuerte que retumbó en las paredes del salón principal, en donde estaba concentrada, por el momento, decenas de soldados de la Guardia Imperial a espera de instrucciones para la operación de búsqueda.

—¿Si, majestad? —el aludido se acercó con temor. Sabía la razón por la que lo llamaban, y definitivamente no quería pasar por lo mismo una vez más.

—¿Y Armin?

—Y-yo no sé nada, majestad.

—Alexy —lo llamó con aquel tono serio que no admitía réplica—. Tú y yo sabemos que cada vez que ocurre un desastre y Armin no está, es 99% probable que él haya causado tal incidente.

—Quizá esta ocasión sea parte de ese 1%...

Grave error. El príncipe le dirigió aquella mirada gélida. Pero para su suerte, las puertas se abrieron entrando así los dos protagonistas de tal conmoción.

—¡Llegamos! —canturrió el capitán con voz alegre, seguido por la chica de cabellos negros con la cabeza baja. El capitán Armin dio algunas instrucciones, y el recinto se vació en cuestión de segundos, quedando únicamente la Tropa Real de Élite, el príncipe, su consejero, y la culpable de tal alboroto, la señorita Alice Arlelt.

—¿Dónde demonios estaban? —el príncipe se dirigió a la chica, que no se animaba a mirarlo al rostro.

—Yo… fui a dar un paseo temprano —fue la pobre excusa que se le ocurrió, de la cual Castiel y todos los presentes dudaron.

—¿Con esas ropas?

—Sí—continuó, tratando de sonar lo más convincentemente posible—, y me encontré al capitán e hizo el favor de acompañarme.

—¿Armin despierto temprano? —tanto el príncipe como la tropa quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella declaración. Ahora sí, estaban seguros que la chica mentía—. ¿Es eso cierto?

La pequeña multitud estaba expectante ante la respuesta del Capitán, mientras que Alice esperaba respetara su acuerdo y siguiera ante la patética excusa que inventó.

Lo que no sabía era que Armin tenía otros planes.

—No —contestó tranquilamente—. La princesa escapó anoche.

Todos ensancharon sus ojos por aquella respuesta. Y Alice aún más, tanto por no cubrirla, como por referirse a ella como una "princesa" cuando estaba lejos de serlo.

Y ante aquella reacción, el capitán de la Guardia Imperial comenzó a reír, dejando anonada principalmente a la chica.

—Oh, sí. Esa es la expresión que quería ver.

—¡Hey! —le espetó indignada— ¡teníamos un trato!

—¿Qué trato? —respondió fingiendo inocencia, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para después acercarse hasta su oído y susurrarle la máxima verdad que había dentro de aquel palacio—. Regla número uno, princesa: Nunca confíes en Armin.

—Lysandro… —el príncipe Castiel no tuvo que terminar de dar la orden para que su consejero sacara al capitán del recinto. El resto de la Tropa se retiró silenciosamente. Armin, al ver las intenciones de Lysandro, comenzó a forcejear en un intento de escapar de su agarre.

—¡Hey no, espera! Tengo que ver esto.

—Busca entretenimiento en otra parte— dijo, mientras buscaba una caja de madera que había recogido temprano—. Mira, tu juego ya llegó.

—¡Oh qué bien! —Armin recibió dicha caja con una mirada que se asemejaba a un niño viendo un dulce—. ¡Juguemos en otro momento princesa! —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

 **{}**

—No vuelvas a pedir que te cubra —pidió Alexy, una vez que habían salido del alboroto producido en el salón principal del palacio.

—¡Pero si yo no he pedido nada! —respondió el Capitán Armin, sin apartar su vista de la caja de Damas Chinas que recién había adquirido.

 **{}**

—Así que… ¿un paseo? —el príncipe Castiel le miró con los brazos cruzados, y una actitud gélida. Alice seguía sin poder mirarle al rostro.

—P-puedo explicarlo.

—Pues ya te estás tardando.

—Fui a ver a mi amiga, Sharon. Me preocupó, así que la visité. Está muy enferma.

—¿Seguro que fue solamente a la señorita Smith? —esta vez fue turno del consejero real. Algo le decía que la chica no estaba diciendo completamente la verdad.

—Sí… ella está muy grave —dijo, mientras recordaba el rostro pálido de Sharon, y la promesa de que le ayudaría a recuperarse. Pero en esas condiciones ¿acaso sería capaz de hacerlo? Sin dinero, encerrada en un castillo y a esperas de un inminente castigo, no habría muchas oportunidades de lograrlo. Entonces, Alice pensó que la única persona que podría ayudar a su amiga en esos momentos sería el príncipe, pero sería una locura –una más grande que todos sus planes suicidas– pedirle algo así. Y así, una frase surcó por su mente. "Pide ayuda cuando lo necesites", le había dicho su difunto padre una vez. Ella tenía escasos cuatro años de vida, cuando al estar jugando a "las escondidas" con sus amigos, había tropezado lastimándose su pequeña rodilla sin que nadie la viese. Llegó a casa llorando por el dolor; su madre le dio una reprimenda, pero él le dijo esas palabras que aún recordaba. Después añadió "Debió ser duro para ti soportar todo el camino de regreso. Si hubieras pedido ayuda, sería menos doloroso ¿no lo crees? Hay más gente allá afuera capaz de ayudarte". Esa tarde todos sus amigos se reunieron en su casa, preocupados por la chica. La situación era similar, sólo que ahora no era ella misma la afectada. Pero aún así, aquel consejo aplicaba bastante bien. El príncipe sería capaz de ayudar a Sharon. Sólo debía pedirlo apropiadamente. La pelinegra apretó sus manos sobre su capa, armándose de valor para suplicar lo siguiente—. ¡Por favor ayúdela!

Pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, el príncipe no cambió de expresión.

—Te escapaste anoche. No sé cómo demonios burlaste la seguridad de mi palacio, pero te fuiste. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla?

—Mi amiga es una fiel súbdita del rey.

—Al igual que el resto de los habitantes.

La indiferencia del príncipe comenzó a irritarle… ¿de verdad alguien como él se preocupa por sus habitantes? Si era así, Alice no pensaba seguir con aquella farsa.

—Y… si algo le pasa a ella —frunció el ceño, no quería recurrir a aquella táctica de nuevo, pero era momento de tomar medidas drásticas—, renuncio al trato. Yo acepté estar aquí para que ella y… —el nombre de Nathaniel surcó por su mente un momento, pero inmediatamente lo desechó; su prioridad ahora era Sharon—, para que mi amiga se salvara. De nada serviría si estoy aquí y ella está allá afuera muriéndose.

Terminó de hablar con decisión, más eso no causó ningún efecto en el príncipe.

—Repito: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Y quién te crees para hablarme así? —Alice quedó perpleja con aquella declaración—. Tu actitud arrogante me está fastidiando… Podría haberlo ignorado si hubiese sido mi culpa, como la última vez. Pero escapaste del castillo sin mi consentimiento, evadiste mis órdenes ¿Y aún así crees que estás en posición de negociar conmigo?

El príncipe no esperó a que la chica volviera tomar la palabra, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Alice no sabía qué hacer; a esas alturas no había nada que ofrecer para recuperar la salud de su amiga. Lo que había dicho el príncipe era cierto, y ella no soportaría ver a Sharon sufriendo.

—Lo lamento —fue un susurro débil, pero aún así llegó a oídos del príncipe, quien detuvo su andar.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Lo lamento! Creí que era la única manera de poder ver a mis amigos… a Sharon —rectificó inmediatamente— y a mi madre. Supuse que no me daría el permiso para verlas antes de partir, por lo que hice eso. Fue estúpido de mi parte.

—De hecho sí lo fue.

—Pero por… —a Alice se le quebró la voz y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas—por favor, hágalo. Ayúdela.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

—No puedo hacer nada si estás llorando… —suspiró frustrado. Lo último que se le apetecía esa mañana era ver llorar a una mujer—. Lysandro, envíale a Farrés

—Como ordene, Alteza.

—El mejor médico del reino ¿contenta? Ahora ponte ropa decente y empaca tus cosas porque te vas, te enviaré a nuestra casa de verano.

—Gracias —Alice se limpió las lágrimas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco le importaba a donde iría a parar ahora. Lo importante era que su amiga estaría bien, y ya había visto a su madre. Pero al recordar ese último suceso, su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación—. Me enteré de un detalle más… mi madre divulgó información.

 **{}**

—Envíen a la chica inmediatamente a la casa de campo en Candy —ordenó Castiel, sin despegar su vista de los papeles en su escritorio. Si el rumor de su prometida empezaba a sonar, debía tener una estrategia para acallarlo inmediatamente.

—¿Tan rápido te quieres separar de su prometida? —el Capitán Armin intentó gastar una broma que fue ignorada por los presentes en el estudio del príncipe.

—Que la acompañen únicamente dos sirvientas de confianza —se dirigió a su consejero, quien asintió e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en ello.

—Iris y Melody son una buena opción.

—Y uno de tus hombres —señaló ahora a Armin, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

 **{}**

—Muy bien —la Tropa Real de Élite se encontraba perfectamente alistada en una línea horizontal como siempre, con su rostro serio al frente y escuchando sin parpadear las palabras del capitán Armin—. Estas son órdenes de Castiel: Alguien tiene que actuar como niñera y cuidar a la princesa y a otras dos sirvientas… —aunque nadie dijo palabra alguna, todos sabían lo que estaba a punto de pedir su capitán, y no les alegraba la idea—. En la bonita casa de verano… —el silencio permaneció—. ¡En Candy! —exclamó con entusiasmo fingido, pero sus subordinados ni se inmutaron—. ¡Bien! ¿Quién se anota a la misión? —y como si lo hubieran ensayado, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás con excepción de Charlie, dejando al pobre frente a ellos.

Armin sonrió, y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Charlie, eres el afortunado.

 **{}**

"La región Candy", aunque Alice vivía en el Tercer Distrito, el lugar más alejado del reino Amoris, había escuchado de ese lugar una infinidad de veces. Se trataba de una zona perteneciente al Primer Distrito, en donde sólo habitaban los nobles, los miembros más altos de la aristocracia. Se decía, incluso, que una hermosa duquesa habitaba en aquellas tierras y que tenía una excelente relación con la familia real. Sólo los más afortunados podían conocer aquel esplendoroso sitio.

—Bueno —se dijo Alice a sí misma, para darse un poco de optimismo— por lo menos podré conocer otra parte del Reino Amoris—. Y es que la chica no conocía nada más que su propio distrito y parte del bosque central del reino.

Pero lejos de llegar a la zona poblada de aquella región, el carruaje en el que viajaba con las otras dos sirvientas, tomó otro camino. Al parecer aquella sonada casa de verano se encontraba alejada de la civilización.

 **{}**

Alice siempre había creído que su país era el más grande y vasto en toda la región. Creía que jamás llegará a ver los límites del mismo, que pasaría toda una eternidad antes de conocer las fronteras con el reino vecino, Sucré. Pero al ver aquella imponente muralla, más alta aún que las que rodeaban el palacio real, su ilusión se esfumó rápidamente.

Un día después de instalarse en la casa de verano de la familia real, Alice quedó libre para hacer lo que quisiera… el problema era que en aquella enorme casa no había mucho que ver.

Las sirvientas que le acompañaban se mantenían ocupadas en la limpieza de aquel edificio, que al juzgar por las capas de polvo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue ocupada.

A diferencia del palacio, la casa de verano era más pequeña, pero no por eso menos lujosa. Constaba de dos plantas, y múltiples habitaciones tan esplendorosas como la que se le proporcionó en el palacio, sólo que los diversos cuadros que adornaban los pasillos se hallaban cubiertos de polvo y los candelabros llenos de telarañas. Alice pensó que sería buena idea ayudar a las chicas que la acompañaba, quienes después de mucho insistir, logró saber sus nombres: Iris y Melody; pero ambas rechazaron educadamente la ayuda.

Y aquel guardia llamado Charlie había desaparecido desde muy temprano para recorrer la zona en busca de algún peligro que pudiera amenazar la seguridad de la "futura esposa" del príncipe Castiel. Y no podía ir por allí acompañando a Charlie en sus asuntos.

Por eso mismo decidió explorar las cercanías de la casa de verano, sin mucho atractivo aparente más que la vegetación abundante. Pero eso no le importaba a Alice, estaba encantada con aquel lugar. Había escuchado que el palacio tenía su propio jardín, pero ella dudaba que pudiera haber algo mejor que aquello: una increíble variedad de árboles y flores silvestres que no había conocido en su distrito. Incluso se planteó quitarse los zapatos, y tirarse entre la hierba, pero temió arruinar el hermoso vestido rojo que se le había proporcionado.

Cuando salió del palacio, a las sirvientas les dieron instrucciones específicas de vestir a la prometida del príncipe con un guardarropas fabricado especialmente para ella, así que no podía usar otra prenda aparte de los diversos vestidos hermosos, llenos de lazos, holanes y rosas. Eso no le desagradaba del todo a Alice, si no fuera que tenían algo en común: todos eran en tonos rojizos, algunos rayando en el púrpura, y otros tan oscuros como el negro. Al parecer el príncipe Castiel tenía alguna fobia –o algo así, pensaba Alice– al resto de los colores, pues él mismo vestía tan solo aquellos tonos.

Después, la chica palpó su collar, aquella joya que únicamente debería usar un miembro de la realeza. Sentía que estaba usando algo que no le correspondía, algo que tan sólo la verdadera prometida del príncipe debería usar. Y él le había ordenado usarlo sin más.

Alice se llegó a preguntar si el príncipe más adelante se lo daría a alguien más, a la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida juntos; y si le contaría que primero lo uso una chica común y corriente como ella. Probablemente en el futuro sólo se reirían por algo así, pero en el presente le parecía cruel aquella farsa que estaban montando juntos.

El príncipe era tan diferente a… a Nath.

Y entonces, se permitió por un momento pensar en Nathaniel. En su verdadero prometido, o eso esperaba aún Alice. Le dolió todo lo que él le espetó, su actitud y su mirada era algo que no le gustaría volver a ver, no por el momento. Más tarde podría pedir permiso al príncipe para aclarar todo aquel malentendido, pero ahora, quizá estando alejados, podrían pensar seriamente el uno sobre el otro, y así los ánimos se calmarían.

Para cuando Alice terminó con sus pensamientos, se encontraba bastante alejada de la casa; y aún así no quería volver. Pero su caminata terminó abruptamente cuando se encontró con una enorme construcción.

Una muralla, mucho más alta que cualquier edificio o árbol, se extendía hacía ambos lados y parecía no tener fin. Los ladrillos se encontraban poco deteriorados, algunas partes cubiertas de musgo, o camuflados con otro tipo de vegetación.

La chica se acercó a la pared con intensiones de tocarla, pero antes de que las yemas de sus dedos siquiera rozaran, una voz se escuchó tras ella.

—¿Interesante, no? —Alice dio un respingo, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con el guardia llamado Charlie. Fue tan sigiloso que no se había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con bastante interés. De todas las cosas raras con las que pensaba encontrarse, nunca imaginó que sería una muralla como aquella.

—Aquí, princesa —se acercó hasta tocar la pared; Alice por un momento se sintió incómoda por el título que se estaban empeñando en darle, pero Charlie ni se inmutó en ello—, se encuentran los límites de Amoris. Cruzando esta muralla se encuentra una cordillera bastante peligrosa, montañas altas y desfiladeros peligrosos, prácticamente intransitable. Básicamente, esta es la frontera entre Amoris y Sucré.

—¿Sucré?

—¿No había escuchado sobre el reino vecino? —Alice negó con la cabeza—. Es un… —pero interrumpió su explicación cuando fijó su vista en una sombra entre los árboles. Hizo un ademán de silencio y se llevó la mano hacía la espada que portaba.

La chica inmediatamente buscó con la mirada lo que el guardia tanto vigilaba, pero no vio nada en absoluto.

—¡Demonios! —susurró el castaño para sí, con furia—. Espere aquí, princesa. Al parecer, tenemos compañía.

Alice se aterrorizó cuando el guardia empezó a correr entre los árboles, persiguiendo algo que aún no identificaba.

A los pocos segundos, había pedido de vista a Charlie. La ojiazul dio tan sólo tres pasos cuando escuchó como un peso caía en el piso de entre los árboles, pero antes de poder darse la vuelta, su cuello fue amenazado con un cuchillo.

— _No tee muevaas_ —le susurró la voz de un hombre y a Alice le costó identificar aquellas palabras mal dichas en un acento extraño. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

 **{}**

Aunque Castiel había creído que una vez que la chica se fuera podía respirar tranquilo y dedicar su tiempo a otras tareas, no esperaba que aquella paz durara tan solo unas horas.

Así que ni él, ni Lysandre ni Armin pudieron prever que un día después de la partida de la señorita Arlelt junto con las dos sirvientas y Charlie, regresaran junto a dos fugitivos del reino vecino en calidad de prisioneros.

 **{}**

Él odiaba el color blanco. Lo veía en todas partes. En su cama, en su ropa, en las paredes del castillo, en la piel de sus súbditos que no han conocido el sol, en la cabellera de su madre y padre el día que murieron, en los árboles y montañas cubiertos de nieve…

Lo detestaba.

Era demasiado limpio, demasiado puro.

Todo lo contrario a él.

El color blanco era demasiado frío.

Por eso, lo único que deseaba el rey Viktor de Sucré era conquistar todas esas tierras vecinas y mudarse a un clima más cálido. Así como en el reino Amoris.

Y su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero la lectura de "Los tres mosqueteros " me ha cautivado :'D Pues bien, tenemos personajes nuevos… ¿qué ocurrirá con la pobre Alice?

Gracias por leer, y a **An Scrawl** , **Fannynyanyan1912** y **MaryBearg** por sus comentarios, ¡nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de AliceHatsune.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 6 ~**

 _Anteriormente en Another Cinderella: Alice Arlelt, prometida del príncipe Castiel a causa de un acuerdo, había sido enviada a la Zona Cady, un lugar en donde sólo los aristócratas podían vivir; sin embargo, ella y el Guardia llamado Charlie, se encontraron con una amenaza: dos fugitivos del reino vecino Sucré…_

 **{}**

El príncipe Castiel echó un vistazo a la celda poco iluminada sin detenerse a mirar sus dos ocupantes. La humedad y el mal olor ambientaban ese calabozo que pocas veces se había utilizado, y que ahora estaba bastante deteriorado. Amoris gozaba de gran paz desde el reinado de su abuelo, así aquel lugar se había vuelto tan sólo una habitación más en el Palacio.

Pero con la llegada de estos dos intrusos que se negaban a cooperar, y debido a los cargos que se les imputaban, fue sumamente necesario utilizarlo.

—¿Y bien, han dicho algo más?

—No, Alteza —el encargado de responder fue Dimitri, impasible como siempre—. Siguen sin emitir palabra alguna. Tan solo se aferran el uno al otro.

—Ya ha pasado una semana —Castiel chasqueó la lengua, y posó su mirada en aquellos dos seres recostados en un rincón, tomados fuertemente de la mano. _Son solo unos mocosos_ , pensó para sí. Pero no se podía confiar de aquellos "mocosos" sabiendo su lugar de origen. Ahora, más que nunca, debía ser precavido con el reino Sucré—. Intenta nuevamente.

—Sí, Alteza.

 **{}**

Alice Arlelt siempre encontraba algo que hacer en el Palacio real, pero por cada tarea nueva que empezaba, inmediatamente recibía una reprimenda. Primero había intentado nuevamente ayudar a Iris y Melody en la limpieza de por lo menos la habitación que se le había asignado; cosa que como siempre, se negaron. Tampoco podía hacer que le dirigieran la palabra más de lo necesario. Otro día pensó que sería buena idea darle una limpieza a los objetos esparcidos a lo largo de los pasillos del palacio, como mesitas, floreros y cuadros; pero enseguida fue descubierta buscando los utensilios para su labor. También intentó cocinar. Y como todo, no hubo resultado, ni siquiera logró dar con la cocina.

Ya habían transcurrido siete días desde el incidente en Candy, cuando dos "peligrosos fugitivos" del reino Sucré habían entrado en Amoris; más la supuesta amenaza eran tan solo un par de niños; el mayor que se aventuró a amenazarla con un cuchillo no sobrepasaba los 15 años, mientras que el otro que había distraído a Charlie debía tener unos 9. Pero sus actos alertaron a la Guardia Imperial. Si tan solo dos niños habían logrado entrar a Amoris, cerca de Candy, entonces debían tener habilidades únicas para hacer el exhaustivo y peligroso viaje entre la cordillera de Sucré; y haber escalado la enorme muralla que protegía al reino. Y más aún, habían tendido una trampa a un guardia de la Tropa Real de Élite, haciendo que persiguiera a uno, mientras que el otro atacaba a la indefensa prometida del príncipe Castiel. Al final, Charlie pudo atraparlos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, eso desató un caos en el Palacio. La zona Candy corría en peligro, ya que podía haber más fugitivos peligrosos rondando por allí e incluso algunos espías del reino vecino; o quizás era posible que hubiera algunos puntos débiles en la muralla y por allí hayan entrado. No estaban muy seguros aún, ya que los dos niños se negaban a hablar, ni dejaban que los separasen. Especialmente el mayor resultaba un tanto sobreprotector con el más chico. Alice creía que podían ser familiares, probablemente hermanos; pero su físico era bastante diferente. El más pequeño poseía una cara casi angelical, sus enormes ojos grises combinaban con su cabello del mismo color peculiar, mientras que el otro era más alto con mirada casi rojiza y cabello completamente blanco que le recordaba al consejero real.

Por eso se habían tomado medidas, enviando a guardias a recorrer la muralla en busca de anomalías y reforzando la seguridad en las zonas aledañas a Candy. Y más ahora que el gobierno del país se encontraba inestable con la muerte del rey, la reina enferma, y el sucesor sin poder recibir la corona. Cualquier país vecino podría aprovechar aquella oportunidad para invadir y saquear Amoris.

Así pues, no hubo otro lugar más en Amoris para enviar a Alice, por lo que debía vivir ahora en el Palacio. El príncipe le había explicado eso, junto con la advertencia de "no entorpezcas mi trabajo". Y aunque Alice había acatado tal orden, tampoco había visto al príncipe en todo ese tiempo. Sus días comenzaban a ser monótonos, casi como si estuviera en una prisión. En una jaula muy lujosa.

Su rutina comenzaba cuando dos sirvientas (normalmente Melody e Iris) le despertaban, aunque para ese entonces ella ya se había levantado de su cama. Le ayudaban con su aseo y su arreglo personal, siempre llegaban con un vestido rojo para ella.

En seguida estaba el desayuno, el cual tomaba sola en su habitación. Después venía la comida, que la tomaba en el enorme comedor, de nuevo sola. Y por último la cena en su habitación, y sí, sola.

Aunque las comidas era abundantes y deliciosas; y todas concluían con un dulce postre, Alice pensaba que no las podía disfrutar si no tenía con quién compartirla. En este aspecto, prefería mil veces el pan duro que compartía con su madre, con Sharon, e incluso con Nathaniel.

El resto del día tampoco variaba. Últimamente se había dedicado a explorar el palacio, pero había tantas habitaciones, escaleras, pisos y pasillos que parecía un laberinto. Sólo se había aprendido dos caminos: hacia el Salón Principal, en dónde había sido el baile, y hacia el comedor. Y las habitaciones que se encontraban en el trayecto tampoco tenían un gran atractivo. No es que Alice husmeara en ellas, si no que muchas veces las vio abiertas cuando las sirvientas estaban haciendo limpieza en ellas. Así se enteró que muchas estaban repletas de libros y otros escritos, pero considerando que ella no sabía leer, tampoco le interesaban esos lugares.

Quizás podía pedir que se le enseñara el jardín de rosas del que tanto había oído hablar: todos en el reino conocían la afición de la familia real por aquellas flores, que se incluso se había vuelto en un símbolo nacional, y se decía que dentro de las murallas del palacio se encontraba un espectacular jardín de rosas. Pocos habían sido los afortunados en ver aquel lugar, pero concordaban en que el sitio que no tenía comparación.

Pero antes de que Alice siquiera pensara en salir, llamaron a su puerta.

—Señorita —se presentó Lysandre, el consejero real—, la reina quiere tomar el té con usted.

De todas las cosas que se le pudieron ocurrir a Alice, visitar a la madre del príncipe no estaba en sus planes.

 **{}**

Se miró en el espejo por última vez, y la chica que allí vio era muy diferente a la de hace tan sólo unos días; con un hermoso vestido nuevamente rojo, con los hombros descubiertos, el corsé se ceñía desde su pecho hasta su cintura y de allí caía en holanes de diferentes longitudes. Era mucho más vistoso y pesado que los otros, se sentía bastante incómoda con él, pero probablemente era por lo que se avecinaba. No había visto a la reina desde su primera noche en el palacio, antes de ir a Candy, cuando Castiel le soltó todas esas palabrerías del amor que se profesaban, e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al lujoso collar que en esos momentos lo sentía sofocante.

Cuando Lysandre llamó de nuevo a su puerta para llevarla a los aposentos de la reina, se limitó a seguirlo sin una palabra. Pero una vez que llegó, lo último que esperaba era ver a Castiel también.

 **{}**

—Escuché que tenemos visitas —dijo la reina mirando tanto a su hijo como a su futura nuera en busca de algún buen tema de conversación.

Alice sólo dio un sorbo a su té caliente acatando la orden de "no digas ni una palabra" que el príncipe le lanzó silenciosamente cuando llegó. Estar en los aposentos de la reina era aún más asfixiante que cualquier otra acción que podría hacer. Se suponía que aquel lugar era uno de los más privados en todo el palacio, donde la reina de Amoris solía descansar; pero debido a su delicado estado de salud no podría salir mucho por allí. Por eso Alice tuvo que acudir y sentarse sobre el sillón más cómodo y elegante que había visto; degustando un té y unos panecillos tan deliciosos que podría incluso llorar. Y aunque tenía curiosidad, ella no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mirar el resto de la habitación, aunque podía notar claramente un aroma a rosas. De lo único que estaba segura es que tan solo la habitación de la Reina era mucho más grande que su casa del distrito 3.

Castiel fue el que siguió con la conversación.

—¿Hablas de los prisioneros? —su tono de voz mostraba poco interés, pero por dentro quería matar a Lysandre. Seguramente fue él quien le contó a su madre sobre aquel incidente—. Los encontraron en Candy, vienen de Sucré.

—¡Oh! —exclamó dejando su tacita sobre la mesa con elegancia; su corona brilló con el ligero movimiento—. Entonces son súbditos de Viktor.

—Yo no estaría tan alegre —Castiel frunció el ceño—. Me temo que el rey ha perdido un poco de cordura. Corre el rumor de que lanzó amenazas contra Slodki.

—Quizá sea tan solo un gran mal entendido —la reina respondió con total serenidad, no se veía alarmada por aquella declaración—. Conoces a Viktor desde que eran niños, ¿recuerdas?

—Las guerras no son un malentendido, madre. En fin, aún no podemos saber con certeza qué hacen deseaban los prisioneros aquí, por lo que se les ha dado por fugitivos. No han querido decir su propósito, la Tropa de Élite está tratando de dialogar con ellos. Armin ya se fastidió de ellos.

La reina soltó una risita, y comentó algo relacionado a la conducta del Capitán, pero Alice ya no siguió escuchando. Para ella, que se había mantenido al margen escuchando silenciosamente sin quitar la vista de su tacita humeante, era una avalancha de información. Los niños que encontraron en Candy estaban en prisión y venían del país vecino Sucré, allí había un rey llamado Viktor, y también otro lugar llamado Slodki. Había incluso amenazas de guerra, conflictos entre países. Algo de lo que jamás en su vida podría haber sabido.

Y entonces Alice reflexionó, por enésima vez, en cómo su vida había cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas. Tan sólo en un par de días había visto cosas que jamás habría tenido oportunidad de ver. Había comido y vestido cosas que jamás pensó. Viajó a zonas del país que ni si quiera imaginaba. Incluso casi la matan… _pero eran tan solo unos niños_ , pensó. Aunque esos niños ahora estaban en un horrible lugar del palacio porque se negaban a hablar. Ella comprendía perfectamente lo terrible de la situación; pero admitía el error que cometió. Al contario de ellos, que no dejaban que nadie se les acercara, y tampoco pedían ser libres. _Unos niños no deberían estar en prisión. A los niños se les educa con reprimendas y consejos, no con encerrarlos en un calabozo_ , era su pensamiento. _Ellos deberían estar fuera. Quizás así cooperaría con la Tropa. Lo que debían hacer es…_

—…Sacar a los prisioneros de allí —fue tan solo un susurro inconsciente que salió de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para que interrumpiera la conversación entre la reina y el príncipe, quienes guardaron silencio inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? —Alice se dio cuenta, por la mirada mordaz que le lanzó el príncipe, en que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta; no tenía más intensiones ocultas, no quería dar a conocer su punto de vista. Pero había sido demasiado tarde, ambas personas le miraban con expectativa.

—¿Qué piensas, Alice? ¿Tienes alguna idea para solucionar este problema? —habló la reina. Su mirada, aunque cálida, era tan autoritaria como la de Castiel, que le fue imposible negarse a responder. Por un momento sintió de nuevo asfixiada por el collar que usaba, la representación del compromiso con el príncipe; pero después de un par de segundos, logró articular palabra.

—Pienso que si ellos nos ven como amigos, que como enemigos —titubeó un poco—… quizás nos den… sus motivos —su voz comenzó a apagarse, pero apenas pudo terminar su frase. El príncipe inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante la propuesta –a su parecer– tonta.

—Ellos intentaron matarle —le recordó. La reina, visiblemente desconociendo la situación, abrió los ojos marrones.

—¿Qué hicieron qué? —inquirió con evidente preocupación.

—Pero no lo hicieron —Alice intentó tranquilizar a la reina, pero su hijo rodó la mirada—. Quizás solo estaban asustados.

—¿Por qué los defiende? —el semblante del príncipe denotaba molestia. Odiaba cuando la situación no salía como él lo planeaba. Y definitivamente ocurría muy a menudo desde que la señorita Arlelt había llegado al palacio. Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Alice contestara firmemente.

—…Por qué un par de niños no me parecen peligrosos.

—¿Niños? —la reina, completamente fuera de la conversación, estaba incrédula por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Las edades no importan en estos aspectos, madre.

—¡Castiel! —se levantó bruscamente de su lugar, a lo cual Castiel le imitó—. Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu querida prometida. ¿Pero tienes encerrados a unos niños en ese espantoso lugar?

—No podía ser de otra forma.

La reina cayó en su asiento tan súbitamente como se levantó, pero ahora su rostro denotaba malestar, se excusó con un ligero mareo. Después volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Alice, querida. ¿Qué propones tú? —y antes de que Castiel pudiera protesta, su madre le pidió silencio.

La chica se debatía internamente: por un lado, el príncipe la miraba con hostilidad, ordenándole que no emitiera ni una palabra, pero por el otro, era la misma reina quien había pedido su opinión. Y a pesar de que sabía que su decisión traería consecuencias, decidió exponer su punto de vista.

—Creo que si se les trata como niños en lugar de prisioneros, quizás hablarían.

La reina guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero después demostró una sincera sonrisa.

—Escogiste a una prometida muy inteligente— se dirigió a su hijo, quien sonrió fingidamente—. Sigue su consejo.

—Claro, madre. Lo haré inmediatamente— dijo al ponerse de pie sin desvanecer su sonrisa—. Pero me gustaría que ella lo hiciera.

Y sin pedirle su opinión, la tomó por el brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación de la reina.

 **{}**

—Te dije que no entorpecieras mi trabajo— el príncipe no había soltado a la chica, más bien había aferrado aún más su agarre, mientras caminaba con rapidez entre los pasillos. Alice apenas podía seguir su paso—. Ahora mi madre duda de mis decisiones.

—No era mi intención. ¡Lo juro!

—No me importa eso. Querías tratarlos bien, es tu oportunidad.

Se detuvieron en un gran salón, en cuyas puertas estaba tallado la imagen de la una corona sobre tres rosas con espinas; y cuando el príncipe abrió con ímpetu las puertas, Alice vio que dentro estaba reunido aquel grupo llamado Tropa Real de Élite.

Las paredes de aquella habitación estaban llenas de mapas de lugares que de los que nunca había oído hablar, así como algunas espadas y otro tipo de armas. Estanterías repletas de libros y en el centro una gran mesa en donde estaban todos los soldados mirando atentamente diferentes documentos. El capitán Armin no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver al príncipe y adquirieron la postura que Alice tanto había visto ver a cualquier soldado de la Guardia Imperial: se irguieron rígidamente, separando ligeramente los pies llevándose ambos brazos a la espalda, y la vista al frente.

—¿Dónde demonios está Armin?

—Durmiendo, Alteza —respondió Kentin, con un ligero temblor en su voz. Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Charlie! —llamó al guardia que aún no había tratado de interrogar a los dos niños—. Ella quiere dialogar con los prisioneros.

 **{}**

—Son del reino Sucré— explicó Charlie, mientras avanzaban entre las celdas del calabozo. Era mucho peor de lo que Alice se había imaginado—, no hablan mucho nuestro idioma. Yo traduciré todo lo que quiera decirles.

Se detuvieron en una celda y Alice con dificultad pudo visualizar a los dos niños en un rincón, apenas iluminados por la luz de las antorchas.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente, insegura si era un buen inicio de conversación. Charlie dijo una palabra extraña, sin el mismo entusiasmo que ella.

—Me llamo Alice, ¿y ustedes? —después de que Charlie tradujo, esperó a que le contestaran, sin embargo, los niños solo se miraron entre sí.

—Este lugar es feo, ¿no les gustaría salir de aquí? —trató de decir con entusiasmo, acercándose lo más que los barrotes de la celda le permitían.

—Bueno —Alice no estaba segura de cómo seguir aquella conversación unilateral—. ¿Qué les parece si platicamos un poco?

Los chicos susurraron algo entre ellos, y soltaron una ligera risa. Después el más grande habló, tratando de usar el idioma de Amoris.

—Idiota.

—¿Disculpa? —Alice se sorprendió por la respuesta que le dieron. Por un lado, se alegraba que por fin quisieran decir algo, pero no se imaginaba que eso fuera un insulto a ella.

—Tú —el más pequeño levantó su dedo índice y señaló a Alice—idiota.

Y ambos se echaron a reír. La chica buscó la mirada del guardia, quien estaba tan perplejo como ella. Entre sus risas, Alice escuchó que los niños mantenían una conversación en su idioma natal, pero a diferencia de Charlie, no pudo entender ni una palabra.

— _Un guardia estúpido que cae en un juego infantil, y una mujer estúpida que se asusta con un cuchillo de cocina. Llegamos a un reino de idiotas, Willi_.

La risa de los niños aumentó y con ello la confusión de Alice. Sin embargo el guardia que había entendido todo, frunció el ceño.

— _¡Todos son unos idiotas!_ —habló el menor—. _Seguramente el rey que gobierna aquí es el idiota más grande._

La pelinegra se asustó en demasía cuando Charlie sacó súbitamente las llaves y sin tomar medidas extras entró la celda.

— _¡Cállense ambos!_ —habló con voz autoritaria, en el idioma de Sucré, más los chicos no obedecieron—. _¿Qué se creen hablado así, eh? No entienden la situación. Están en el peor de los lugares del Reino Amoris. Y por sobre todo, no les permitiré que hablen así de mi futuro rey_ —, y como una madre que regaña a su hijo, los tomó a ambos por la oreja y les dio un fuerte tirón. Inmediatamente los niños detuvieron su risa y Alice se asustó. Era cierto que esa era una manera de educar a los niños, pero no era su idea hacerles daño. Los chicos permanecieron estáticos durante unos segundos, hasta que unas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y gradualmente comenzaron a llorar, primero derramando lágrimas silenciosas, para convertirse en fuertes sollozos. Pero fuera de querer defenderse o vengarse por el trato que recibieron, ambos se aferraron a Charlie, gritando dos palabras muy parecidas a "Papá" y "Mamá".

Alice Arlelt fue retirada de la bizarra situación por otro guardia.

 **{}**

Pasaron bastantes horas antes de que se convocara a una reunión con la Tropa Real de Élite y el consejero real para conocer lo que aquellos dos niños habían revelado a Charlie entre sollozos…

 _Sucré era conocido como un reino inhóspito, a pesar de tener el territorio más extenso que cualquier otro reino de la época. La población superaba con creces a Amoris, más las condiciones de vida en aquel lugar eran bastante difíciles. Cordilleras peligrosas, riscos mortales, hielo por doquier, frío cada día del año…en condiciones así, los habitantes sufrían incluso para conseguir alimento._

 _Los reyes de Sucré habían muerto cinco años atrás tras una larga agonía, y el reino quedó a cargo del heredero: Viktor. Todo el pueblo lo recibió con alegría y esperanza; pero inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que el rey Viktor tenía planes muy diferentes para sus súbditos. Su primer decreto real consistió en un inusual reclutamiento de todo hombre mayor de 30 años para el ejército del reino. Este alistamiento era obligatorio, y quienes se opusieran ante tal orden, recibirían el mayor de los castigos._

 _De esa manera los niños llamados Willi y Wenka perdieron a su padre, quien era su única familia, sustento y apoyo. Tenían 4 y 10 años de edad respectivamente. Su madre había fallecido por complicaciones de una enfermedad respiratoria poco después de dar a luz a Willi._

 _Hicieron todo lo posible para sobrevivir en la pequeña aldea en la que vivían, la más alejada y olvidada en el reino Sucré; más nunca se separaron: a donde iba uno, el otro lo acompañaba, si uno enfermaba el otro velaba por él. Todo lo iban enfrentando juntos._

 _Más tarde, se emitió un nuevo decreto: El reclutamiento obligatorio debía ser desde los 15 años, la edad que Wenka estaba a punto de cumplir. La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, sabían que no sobrevivirían estando separados, lo habían comprobado con innumerables familias de su aldea. Y fue entonces cuando decidieron escapar de aquel terrible destino. Emprendieron el peligroso camino hacia el sur, en busca de una ciudad portuaria, en donde se embarcarían en alguna nave cuyo destino fuera el más lejano de Sucré._

 _Durante semanas lucharon contra temperaturas despiadadas, hambre, bestias furiosas y condiciones extremas, hasta que llegaron a la muralla de Amoris. Se las ingeniaron para abrir un hueco y así entrar al país. Tanta era su desesperación por llegar rápidamente a su destino que cuando se encontraron con la señorita Alice y el guardia Charlie, no dudaron en intentar robarles algo que los ayudara a cumplir su sueño. Pero sus planes fueron en vano, al quedar varados en Amoris._

 **{}**

Todos permanecieron en silencio una vez que Charlie terminó su relato. Nadie se imaginaba que las condiciones de vida en Sucré fueran tan difíciles, y menos aún que el rey, a quien la mayoría había conocido desde que eran pequeños, hubiera tomado medidas tan crueles.

—Así que —Armin rompió el silencio—, en resumidas cuentas, no son peligrosos delincuentes, ni seres con habilidades únicas, simplemente son un par de mocosos esperanzados huyendo de un rey que se volvió loco.

—Eso parece —secundó su hermano—. Me sorprende la postura del rey Viktor.

—Sí —el capitán bufó fastidiado—. Ya sabía yo que Viktor tenía algo mal en la cabeza, pero no sabía hasta qué grado.

—¿Qué estará tramando? —preguntó Kentin.

—Bueno, los mocosos solo tienen miedo y Viktor quiere comenzar una guerra. Misterio resuelto— Armin intentó decirlo a modo de broma, más nadie hizo caso alguno.

—Pero todos los reinos de la región siempre han convivido en paz —dijo Dimitri, impasible como siempre.

— Al parecer, será una ventaja que Amoris haya sido aliado de Sucré por tantos años—opinó Charlie; sus compañeros asintieron. Pero el consejero real tenía sus dudas.

—Yo ya no estaría tan seguro— añadió, antes de dar por concluía aquella reunión.

 **{}**

—¿Quieres decir que el plan de esa chica funcionó?

—Así es Alteza —respondió el consejero con una mueca de satisfacción, más el príncipe no demostró reacción alguna.

—Al menos no resultó ser una inútil.

 **{}**

Alice se preparaba para tomar la cena en su habitación. Ese día había estado particularmente agotador, lo único que deseaba era tirarse a la cama a dormir, no importaba si era con el estómag vacío. Pero teniendo en cuenta que aquel estofado con aquellos panecillos olían tan bien que se le hacía agua la boca, lo consideró nuevamente.

Estuvo a punto de dar el primer mordisco cuando tres golpes interrumpieron su labor.

Melody abrió la puerta, revelando así al príncipe y su consejero. Las sirvientas dieron una reverencia en cuanto Castiel puso un pie en la habitación, haciendo que Alice se levantara inmediatamente. No se imaginaba la razón por la que el príncipe había ido a visitarla, ni porqué se tomó la molestia en llamar a la puerta.

—Me han informado lo que sucedió en el calabozo. Y debo decir que no me esperaba tal resultado— le dijo, con tanta amabilidad que por un momento creyó que ese no era el príncipe. Pero en seguida recordó que a la vista de todos, incluyendo los sirvientes del palacio, eran "prometidos" que debería tratarse con amor, por lo que siguió su juego.

—Debo decir lo mismo.

—Y ya que ha ayudado, es propio de la familia real mostrarse agradecida. Así que, en compensación, pide lo que sea. Un vestido, joyas, lo que sea…

—¿De verdad? —él asintió como respuesta.

Alice lo meditó por un momento. No pediría algo material (aunque le gustaría hacer algo con los colores de los vestidos), pues era probable que se le despojara de todo cuando rompieran su inexistente compromiso.

—Entonces… ¿podría visitar a mi amiga? No sé lo que ocurrió con ella.

El príncipe estaba a punto de responder positivamente, más el consejero se adelantó.

—No es prudente que la señorita salga ahora que el rumor de su compromiso fue esparcido por su madre —Castiel cambió de parecer.

—Le aseguro que su amiga está bien. ¿Otra cosa que no involucre salir del palacio?

Entonces Alice recordó la idea que había tenido esa mañana, antes de que tomara el té con la reina.

—Quisiera ver el jardín de rosas. He oído que es maravilloso.

—¿Eso es todo? —Alice asintió. En cualquier otro momento, Castiel le hubiera dicho que debería aprovechar la oportunidad de tener algo, de sacarle provecho al trato que tenían. Pero debido a que tenían público, prefirió guardar silencio—. Muy bien. Lysandre haz preparativos para mañana.

—Sí, Alteza.

—¿Mañana?

—No lo verá hoy— le respondió el príncipe—. Ya es tarde, y las flores se aprecian mejor con la luz del sol. Tomaremos el desayuno de mañana allí. Ahora, descansa. —dijo revolviéndole el cabello con una dulce mirada antes de salir.

Las dos sirvientas dieron un gran suspiro por aquel simple acto que les pareció de lo más tierno, y Alice solo rió ante ello. _Si tan solo supieran que esto es fingido…_

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras del príncipe.

El príncipe dijo "tomaremos el desayuno".

"Tomaremos"

Es decir… ¿ambos?

* * *

A decir verdad había olvidado que también publicaba aquí X) Además de que tardo mil años en actualizar en el foro XD En fin, gracias a las que siguen este fanfic y a **An Scrawl** , **Kary** y **JavieraPilar** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de _AliceHatsune_.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 7 ~**

 _Anteriormente en Another Cinderella: Willi y Wenka provenientes del Reino Sucré, aunque renuentes a hablar en un principio, revelan su deseo de huir del Rey Viktor lo más lejos posible; el plan fue revelado gracias a la extraña ay_ _uda de Alice y el príncipe le concede el deseo de conocer el jardín de rosas en el palacio en agradecimiento, pero aquello implicaría desayunar con él..._

 **{}**

Alice Arlelt se fue a dormir con incertidumbre; y con incertidumbre se despertó al día siguiente. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la enorme cama en donde descansaba supo que aquel día sería por lo menos _peculiar_ , las sospechas aumentaron cuando Iris y Melody entraron a su habitación de un humor bastante alegre. No es que desempeñaran su trabajo con ánimo apagado o rostro de amargura, pero era evidente que algo había cambiado. Ella no podía comprobarlo, pero intuía que la visita del príncipe la noche anterior tenía algo que ver.

Entonces, el recuerdo del príncipe hablándole amablemente, acariciando su cabello y alabándola por su desempeño el día anterior le puso los pelos de punta. Sí, ella estaba convencida completamente que aquella escena era ficticia; pero una parte de ella, tan solo una muy pequeña la cual jamás diría, hubiera querido que aquellos tratos fueran por lo menos sinceros. Y es que, a pesar de llevar ya algunos días en aquella condición, alejada de su familia, amigos y de –aunque le costara admitirlo– Nathaniel, aún no lograba acostumbrase a ese grado de soledad.

Sobre el último punto pensaba continuamente. En su discusión, en las cosas que su madre dijo, en la reacción que él tuvo ante ellas… Él sabía que su madre siempre hacía lo posible por rebajarle, por decirle que no era nada al lado de su hija, pero Alice se había encargado de demostrarle con palabras y acciones que estaba totalmente equivocada. Aún así, no lograba comprender cómo es que el rubio había tomado tan enserio aquella declaración, lastimándola como jamás lo habría hecho. Aunque sentía que, en parte, tenía la culpa, por aceptar el trato con el príncipe y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Ahora se sentía prisionera de él, estando atrapada en aquel lugar sin nadie con quien conversar y eso de alguna manera hacían sus días un poco sombríos, como todo lo que veía en aquel enorme palacio.

Pero cuando estaba pensando en seguir insistiendo en trabar amistad con Iris y Melody, su plan fue interrumpido por tres golpes que se escucharon por sobre la puerta. Sin dudarlo, la castaña atendió, revelando así a una persona que Alice jamás había visto en su vida. Era un joven, un poco mayor que el príncipe tanto en edad como en estatura, con el cabello negro y mirada perdida. Entre sus brazos cargaba un bulto de telas –el vestido que Alice usaría ese día–, y sin decir una palabra lo entregó a la chica para retirarse posteriormente.

 _De lo más extraño,_ pensó la chica de cabello negro.

Una vez que las preparaciones terminaron, le permitieron verse al espejo. Alice no se podía acostumbrar a usar diariamente esos pomposos vestidos, con joyas que jamás se permitiría comprar en toda su vida, ni verse tan bonita con los delicados colores que adornaban su rostro. Sin embargo, la imagen que vio en el reflejo simplemente le sorprendió. El vestido ese día era muy diferente a lo ostentoso que siempre le obligaban a utilizar. La elegancia y sencillez nunca se habían combinado tan perfectamente con ese atuendo. La tela de un rojo brillante con bordados color negro se ajustaba hasta la cintura, donde cientos de cuentas del mismo color adornaban y de allí caía libremente rozando sus tobillos, mientras que sus hombros estaban cubiertos únicamente por una pequeña manga que le daba total frescura para ese día soleado. Era, sin duda, el vestido que más le había gustado hasta el momento.

Alice había confeccionado ropa para muchas personas en su distrito, pero sus trabajos jamás llegarían a ser tan hermosos como aquellas prendas, y aunque no sabía quién era la persona que cada día le enviaba un vestido diferente, le hubiese gustado conocerle y hacerle un montón de preguntas. Así cuando su vida regresara a la normalidad podría confeccionar ropa mucho más bonita, tener muchos clientes y con ello ganar más dinero para ella, su madre, y –si aún seguí en pie– la vida futura que tanto había soñado con Nath.

Sin embargo, por el momento tendría que seguir conformándose con analizar los vestidos, y preguntarse a sí misma cómo se podía unir una tela con otra de manera tan perfecta, o como podía dibujar hermosas rosas con tan solo un hilo. Por el momento no sería la chica costurera del tercer distrito y jugaría a ser, una vez más, la prometida del futuro rey de Amoris; y el collar que adornaba su cuello era prueba suficiente para que dejara de soñar con el futuro.

—Los colores combinan perfectamente con su collar, señorita —señaló Melody con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Iris, a su lado, asentía en las mismas condiciones. Alice, sorprendida, dejó abruptamente sus pensamientos a un lado para concentrarse en el milagro que acababa de suceder. Era la primera vez que las chicas le dirigían la palabra para algo que no fuera _La cena/baño/ropa está lista_. Melody creyó haber cometido un error al ver la expresión de la chica de ojos verdes e inmediatamente bajó la mirada—. Oh, disculpe por mi impertinencia.

—¡No! —gritó un tanto emocionada, asustándolas aún más. Desde el principio había tratado de entablar una conversación, por más trivial que fuese, con ese par de chicas. Pero su reacción transmitía todo lo contrario a lo que de verdad quería expresar—. Quiero decir, no hay necesidad, al contrario, yo…

Y antes de que pudiera retomar el inicio de esa conversación, el consejero real llamó a la puerta.

—Señorita Arlelt, sígame por favor.

 **{}**

Alice tragó saliva, aunque se suponía que no necesitaba estar nerviosa. Caminaba tres pasos tras el consejero real, a quien podía seguir perfectamente al no tener su ritmo de caminar tan deprisa como el del príncipe Castiel. Es más, le permitía contemplar un poco más el gran palacio real quedando deslumbrada, como siempre, por la majestuosidad del mismo.

Por los pasillos se encontraban con infinidad de guardias y lacayos, que se detenían a su paso, y hacían una breve reverencia antes de seguir con su labor. Y si había algo que reprender, Lysandre se los señalaba con claridad, lo que hacía que acataran la orden inmediatamente. Alice pensó, entonces, que el trabajo del consejero era tan importante como el de la misma familia real. Esa teoría había comenzado debido a que el Capitán Armin ignoraba las órdenes del príncipe, pero no decía ni una sola palabra cuando hablaba Lysandre. De esa manera, tratando de entender la razón de tal falta de respeto, no se dio cuenta que ya habían salido a los patios del palacio hasta que casi choca con la espalda del consejero quien se había detenido.

—Hasta aquí mi labor, señorita. Siga ese camino —le señaló un camino empedrado que se perdía entre grandes arbustos perfectamente cuidados.

Alice lo miró dudativa. Había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que durante dicho desayuno no estaría completamente a solas con su Alteza, sino que su fiel consejero estaría allí. Por el poco tiempo que había pasado con él, sabía que era una persona un poco más razonable que el príncipe, así que se sentía segura de que, por lo menos, no recibiría regaños exagerados si estaban acompañados. Lysandre, intuyendo la razón del nerviosismo de la chica, atinó a sonreírle.

—Estará bien, se lo aseguro. Tan solo disfrute del paisaje —le dijo. Alice lo razonó un momento, lo que decía el chico de ojos bicolor tenía sentido. El día anterior se la pasó pensando en que la actitud de Castiel era bastante sospechosa, pero él le había dicho que sentía gratitud por su ayuda y ella misma propuso el visitar el jardín de rosas, por lo que no tenía nada que temer.

—Gracias —y sin añadir algo más se adentró en el sendero.

Era bien sabido que el jardín de rosas del palacio real era uno de los lugares más hermosos en todo Amoris, aunque pocas personas habían tenido la dicha de contemplarlo. El camino era lo suficientemente ancho para que tres personas caminaran juntas y los arbustos, en ciertos trayectos, formaban una especie de túnel que le daba cierto encanto y privacidad, pero después de un rato, se dio cuenta que se había extendido más de lo que ella se imaginaba. Doblaba suficientes veces como para que pasara a ser un pequeño laberinto de un solo camino.

Ella quería visitar dicho jardín, pero debido a que el camino no cambiaba, parecía arrepentirse al no visualizar su destino. O quizás, después de todo, sí era un laberinto y Alice estaba perdida. Comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que el camino seguía aún más, hasta que se dio cuenta que los arbustos, tan verdes que eran al principio habían comenzado a cambiar de color, tornándose un verde más oscuro. Conforme avanzaba algunas motas de color rojo se asomaban entre las hojas mostrando pequeños capullos de flor, y cuando Alice dobló por última vez el camino había terminado mostrando una explanada de pasto rodeada de árboles y grandes rosales rojos. Algunos plantados en el piso, otros aferrándose a arcos de madera, formando túneles dando la bienvenida a otros más caminos. Al fin de cuentas, aquello sí parecía un hermoso y gran laberinto: a plena luz del día, el rojo de las rosas sobresalía brillantemente por encima de las hojas verdes robando todo el espectáculo.

Sonrió. A la entrada de aquel lugar, donde el aroma de las rosas se hacía más presente, supo que no tenía comparación.

En medio de dicho jardín se encontraba una pequeña fuente, algunas bancas de madera bajo la sombra de los majestuosos árboles y al fondo se alzaba un pequeño kiosco con una estructura de metal que la chica comparó con una jaula de pajarillos, sólo que esta estaba rodeada por aquellas flores y cubierta por el follaje de enredaderas. Allí alcanzó la silueta del príncipe Castiel, sentado a la mesa, en donde ya estaba dispuesto el desayuno y un lugar reservado para ella.

Se acercó con inquietud y sigilo sin saber qué humor tendría esa mañana. Parecía estar completamente absorto en unas hojas de papel que pasaba una tras otra entre sus manos, pero debido a que la chica había hecho un minúsculo ruido al pisar algunas hojas, provocó que él alzara la vista alertado.

Ella creyó que tendría su reprimenda matutina, más él –después de analizarla de pies a cabeza– relajó su semblante y simplemente sonrió al verle; y Alice, olvidando las palabras del consejero real, se mortificó por ello.

 **{}**

Charlie bostezó. La noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente debido a Wenka y Willi. Después de haber rendido el informe al príncipe y al resto del equipo se dedicó a acompañar a los niños, instalarlos en un mejor lugar, y hablar acerca de lo que harían de ahora en adelante. Por el arduo trabajo que demostró en las últimas semanas se había decidido que tendría el día libre –a pesar de las protestas del Capitán Armin– y no iba a desperdiciarlo quedándose encerrado en el palacio real.

Por eso mismo estaba en las caballerizas del palacio, terminando de poner la montadura a su caballo pues tenía planeado visitar su casa en el Distrito 1. Aunque tenía plena confianza de que su ama de llaves tendría todo bajo control, nunca estaba de más ir a supervisar, teniendo en cuenta que su última visita había ocurrido tres meses atrás.

Estaba a punto de montar su caballo cuando _sintió_ a un par de sombras escabullirse entre los boxes[1], e inmediatamente un deja-vú se atravesó por sus pensamientos.

—Esta vez no me engañarán —susurró para sí mismo. Con la cautela que lo caracterizaba, rodeó el recinto en dirección opuesta a tales sombras encontrándose con lo que había sospechado: Allí, hincados y temerosos de ser descubiertos se encontraban Wenka y Willi, observando desde una distancia alejada el caballo que segundos antes estaba acicalando.

—¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? —ambos niños dieron un respingo y voltearon alarmados.

—¡Charlie!

—¿Qué se creen?—cruzó los brazos fingiendo indignación—. Es _señor Charlie_. Más respeto a sus mayores.

—¡Eso suena tonto! —rió el más pequeño ante la broma.

—Pequeños rufianes— y dejando a un lado su serio semblante, el guardia se dedicó a revolver el cabello de los niños, pese al enojo y protestas de estos, dando pie a risas y uno que otro ligero golpe tratando de librarse. Una vez que las risas cesaron, prosiguió—. ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

—Nosotros —comenzó Wenka, intercambiando miradas con su hermano—, estábamos aburridos encerrados en la habitación. Y también… nosotros…— calló abruptamente, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Willi, obligándolo a continuar—. Lo-lo sentimos.

—Por comportarnos así.

—No era nuestra intención amenazarlos.

—Ni causar tantos problemas.

—Ni ser tan groseros.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en el que los hermanos se preguntaban qué pasaría a continuación, más el castaño comprendía el esfuerzo monumental que les tomó hacer tal disculpa. A fin de cuentas, eran tan solo unos niños que buscaban mantenerse juntos.

—Disculpa aceptada—les sonrió—. Es mi trabajo después de todo. Con quien deben disculparse es con la princesa.

—¿Esa chica es la princesa? —preguntó el albino, escéptico.

—Aún no, pero pronto lo será.

Willi lo meditó unos segundos, para después tomar el brazo a su hermano mayor en busca de aquella chica.

—Vamos Wenka.

—Esperen— la voz del guardia los detuvo—. Ahora no es un buen momento. Ellos están en una _cita_ … ¿Qué les parece si damos un paseo por Amoris?

Aunque ninguno de los dos comprendió a qué se refería Charlie, no dudaron en seguirle.

 **{}**

Todo había ocurrido de forma tan extraña que no le dio tiempo de saber cómo reaccionar. Primero la sonrisa del príncipe con un entusiasta saludo le habían desconcertado por completo. Acto seguido él se puso de pie, y tomándola de la mano con una delicadeza extrema, la guió hasta su asiento, retirándolo para que pudiera tomar su lugar. Y por último había acariciado su mejilla –haciendo que su piel se erizara– antes de ocupar su silla.

Y después de tales muestras de afecto, habían quedado en completo silencio, dejando a una perpleja, y al otro sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Este…

—Shh —la interrumpió cambiando su expresión totalmente—. No es necesario que digas nada, solo finge que sonríes.

Alice frunció el ceño ante la respuesta que contrastaba completamente con la actitud de hacía unos segundos.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tercer piso, balcón central —le susurró haciendo que Alice dirigiera su mirada a dicho lugar—. ¡Pero por todos los cielos, voltea con discreción! Es la habitación de mi madre, y suele desayunar al aire libre cuando hay buen clima. Últimamente ha insinuado que no le presto tanta atención a mi prometida, por lo que está comenzando a sospechar.

En ese momento Alice entendió todo, tal y como lo sospechaba ¡era fingido! Después de todo, la farsa era para engañar a la reina de Amoris, y si no montaban escenas como aquella, cualquiera dudaría del "amor inmenso que se tenían". La chica solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada.

—Comenzaba a preocuparme —dijo, secándose algunas lágrimas producto de su reacción.

—¿Y por qué deberías? —Castiel alzó una ceja—. Espera, ¿crees que mis tratos eran sinceros? —ahora fue el turno de él para reír.

—¡C-claro que no!

—Sí, después de todo ya tienes a alguien que te hace mimos y esas cosas.

Esa declaración le tomó desprevenida. El príncipe estaba al tanto de su romance, aunque no sabía nada acerca de la pelea con verdadero prometido (si es que lo seguía siendo). Recordar eso le bajó los ánimos.

—Ah sí —se limitó a responder con indiferencia, pero él no le prestó atención.

—Ahora come tu desayuno para que podamos terminar esto con rapidez.

 **{}**

—Y eso sucedió anoche —terminó por relatar Iris con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a sus compañeras, quienes soltaron suspiros y risitas tontas. Estaban tomando un pequeño descanso en la cocina del palacio, antes de reanudar sus labores de limpieza.

—Hoy, por la mañana —prosiguió Melody—, nos esmeramos como nunca en el aspecto de la princesa.

—¿Princesa? —interrumpió una leve voz.

—Oh, todo el mundo le llama así, Violeta. El capitán Armin le dio tal apodo —más risitas y suspiros se escucharon. No era secreto para nadie que el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial así como otros miembros de la Tropa de Élite tenía locas a unas cuantas chicas en el palacio—. Como decía, Iris y yo nos esforzamos por ponerla más guapa. Seguro el príncipe Castiel quedó embobado ¡Todas queremos boda en el palacio!

—¡Yo no! ¡Eso implicaría trabajar más! —bromeó una.

—¡Qué suerte tiene algunas! —complementó otra, a lo que las demás le siguieron, algunas envidiando el destino de Alice, mientras otras soñando porque un caballero las sacara de su miseria, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que su jefa, una mujer mayor conocida por su muy mal carácter, había llegado y no le alegró en absoluto el cotilleo que se suscitaba.

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! ¡A trabajar!

Inmediatamente las sirvientas se esparcieron por todas partes, algunas con miedo y otras tratando de contener su risita. Iris y Melody, por su parte, estaban satisfechas por haber tenido el honor de servir a la prometida del príncipe quien sería la nueva reina de Amoris, además de hacer crecer el amor que él le profesaba.

 **{}**

El ambiente estaba inundado únicamente por los sonidos de los cubiertos chocando unos con otros. Es decir únicamente los cubiertos de Alice, pues el heredero a la corona, con sus impecables modales, no emitía ruido alguno al comer.

—¿Qué tal está la comida? —dijo el príncipe sin despegar la vista de su plato de frutas.

—Ah —susurró brevemente, sorprendida por la pregunta—. Como siempre está deliciosa.

—Bien.

Y de nuevo, un silencio incómodo se instaló, hasta que fue interrumpido por otra pregunta.

—¿Y el jardín de rosas?

—¿Uh? —Alice, perpleja por los esfuerzos del príncipe en iniciar una conversación, no pudo menos que exclamar su sorpresa, fastidiando el rostro de Castiel.

—No podemos estar callados todo el tiempo, hay que ser convincentes— explicó. La chica posó su mirada esmeralda en el balcón de la reina, apenas alcanzaba a distinguir alguna silueta, estaba bastante retirado.

—Estamos lo bastante lejos para que pueda vernos conversar.

—Créeme, hay cosas respecto a mi madre que superan la comprensión humana.

Ella no dudaba que fuera así; conocía a personas como Nathaniel que podían hacer cosas que a simple vista le parecían increíbles, como trepar un árbol más rápido que una ardilla (debe admitir que eso le había impresionado), o como Sharon que podía elaborar una comida esplendorosa con la mitad del presupuesto, y aún así saber exquisito. Incluso su difunto padre, quien podía derribar un ave al primer intento con un arco improvisado. Pero la reina era diferente, postrada en cama, y enferma con pronósticos muy graves… era posible que aquellas cualidades hubieran menguado. Al final, decidió no externar sus pensamientos por respeto a la reina. Debido al silencio, Castiel repitió la pregunta.

—Así que… ¿Qué te parece el jardín de rosas?

Bonito no era un adjetivo que le hiciera justicia. Fenomenal sonaba extraño, y extraordinario le parecía poco apropiado para describir dicho lugar. Al final, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Es indescriptible. Me parece realmente precioso, dudo que alguna vez vuelva a ver un lugar tan… único— respondió con sinceridad. Él pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

—¿Verdad? Lo construyó mi abuelo, por su obsesión con las rosas, la cual pasó a mi padre. Después de todo, esta flor es la representativa del país. Hace algunos años era tan solo una pequeña extensión de tierra, pero gracias al trabajo de los jardineros, terminó teniendo diversos caminos.

—Como un gran laberinto.

—De hecho lo es— el príncipe mostró una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿De verdad?

—Ese —le señaló la pequeña vereda por la que Alice había caminado— es tan solo la entrada, pero todos los demás se conectan entre sí, formando una gran red de caminos cruzados. Si entras allá —señaló ahora uno de los muchos túneles de rosas— ten por seguro que no encontrarás fácilmente la salida.

—¡Oh! Me pregunto si alguien conocerá todos los caminos.

—Yo, por supuesto— contestó sin dejar su orgullo de lado. Se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Alice. Ven— ella le dio una mirada de duda, que el príncipe comprendió—. Por favor —susurró—, soporta esto un poco más, hasta tener satisfecha a mi madre.

 **{}**

Caminaban, lo suficientemente separados para que una tercera persona pasara en medio de ellos. Alice, con las manos cruzadas por sobre su regazo y el príncipe en la espalda, los labios cerrados por completo. Para el pelinegro, había tenido conversación suficiente, y sus esfuerzos por iniciar una charla ya habían cesado; pero por parte de ella, le parecía que la mejor manera de disfrutar la vista que el túnel de rosas le ofrecía era precisamente conversando. Propuso el tema del día anterior.

—Y… ¿Qué va a pasar con los niños?

—Los niños fueron liberados—respondió al instante—. Se les ha dado una habitación el en Palacio y se les trata como invitados. No se les retendrá más tiempo, por lo que podrán llegar hasta su destino, cualquiera que elijan. He oído que mañana partirá una embarcación comerciante, así que quizás se marchen en él.

—¿Un qué?

—Embarcación… Un barco— Alice se mostró confundida con dicha explicación—. ¿Nunca has visto alguno? Espera, ¿ni siquiera conoces el mar?

—No.

—Madre mía —exclamó, exasperado. La chica frunció el ceño.

—No todos hemos tenido las mismas posibilidades— reprochó sin meditarlo, pero su acompañante aparentemente no le tomó importancia.

—En fin. Sea lo que decidan, no se lo informaré a Viktor.

 _El rey de Sucré_ , pensó. Últimamente había escuchado mucho sobre tal personaje, y miles de preguntas se hiso en torno a él.

—¿Usted lo conoce?

—¿A Viktor? Sí, desde pequeño. Prácticamente crecí con él. Amoris y Sucré tuvieron una estrecha relación en el pasado, pero ahora la situación es ambigua. Francamente no entiendo sus acciones. Como sea, no es prudente hacerse enemigo de él —en ese instante el túnel estaba a punto de concluir dando paso a una sección al aire libre—. Toma mi brazo para tener contenta a mi madre.

Y Alice, quien no había tocado de esa manera a otro chico que no fuera el rubio, no se decidía entre angustiarse y ruborizarse. Al final, hizo las dos cosas.

 **{}**

Desde su balcón, la reina contemplaba el paisaje que tanto le gustaba. El jardín de rosas en pleno apogeo ahora se veía más hermoso que nunca, adornado con el amor juvenil que en esos instantes se dedicaban a tomar un paseo.

Lysandro, a su lado, se ocupó de servirle más té.

—Ellos se están llevando muy bien —habló la reina sin despegar la vista de la pareja en el jardín—¿No lo crees, Lysandro?

Él únicamente sonrió como respuesta.

—La madre de Alice reside actualmente en el primer distrito, ¿no? —tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Así es.

—Me gustaría reunirme con ella —inmediatamente el consejero real dejó a un lado lo que hacía, comenzando a intuir los planes de la madre del príncipe.

—Majestad, no creo que sea prudente que…

—Lysandro —le interrumpió con voz seria—, es una orden.

—Dispénseme —el albino mostró una pronunciada reverencia ante su falta—. Se hará como ordene, Majestad.

La reina únicamente sonrío. Era momento de acelerar las cosas.

 **{}**

El atardecer había caído sobre el primer distrito y Wenka no despegaba la vista del hueco que utilizaban de ventana, sus ojos rojizos contemplaban el naranja del cielo indicando que el sol no tardaría en ocultarse dando paso a la noche. El barco zarparía al alba y mientras tanto pasarían la noche en la taberna de una posada cercana al muelle.

Nunca antes se habían divertido tanto como aquella tarde. Es más, se atrevería a decir que jamás había oído a Willi reír de aquella manera. Gracias a Charlie conocieron muchísimo, desde comidas de lo más exquisitas hasta personas tan amables como la señora que trabajaba como ama de llaves. E incluso una lección de cómo utilizar apropiadamente una espada y montar a caballo, las cuales aprendieron inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, por un llamado urgente del Capitán Armin, Charlie los tuvo que dejar, haciéndoles prometer primero que regresarían al palacio antes de que oscureciera. Promesa que no cumplirían del todo. Regresaron al palacio, sí, pero únicamente para recoger sus escasas pertenencias. Trataron de no toparse con nadie, a pesar de que, a lo lejos, alcanzaron a distinguir a la persona a la que llamaban "princesa" y lamentaron no poder disculparse con ella.

 _Una noche más_ , se repetía a sí mismo. Una noche más y estarían fuera de Amoris, yendo lo más lejos posible del temible rey Viktor de Sucré, y así se librarían de su cruel destino. Decir adiós estaba siendo más difícil de lo que imaginaban. Sentían que no merecían tantas atenciones después del acto vergonzoso que tuvieron que hacer por supervivencia. Acordaron marcharse inmediatamente.

Un hombre cayó sobre una mesa cercana completamente borracho. El impacto provocó un estruendoso ruido que hizo que sus acompañantes soltaran carcajadas al tomar el acto de forma graciosa, siendo que ellos estaban en igual condición que aquel hombre; a la vez que sobresaltó a Willi quien ya adormilado se había acurrucado al lado de su hermano mayor.

Wenka se lamentaba no haber podido conseguir un lugar mejor dónde hospedarse, pues el poco dinero que llevaban encima se fue al hacer el contrato con el capitán del barco mercantil.

Un niño que llevaba rato mirándolos desde el extremo de aquella habitación se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cabello de color semejante a una zanahoria y grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Ustedes no son de por aquí verdad? —preguntó sin reparos. Ninguno de los dos contestó—. ¡Oh! Supongo que no me entienden.

Wenka chaqueó la lengua, pero intentó responder.

—Entendeemos. Poco.

—¡Genial! —sonrió—. ¿De dónde vienen?

—De muy lejos.

—Ah… —dijo no muy convencido aún, pero no se rindió—. ¿Y a donde van?

—A un lugar muy lejano.

—Ya veo. Me llamo Thomas, ¿y ustedes?

En ese momento el sonido de arcadas hizo que los hermanos fruncieran el ceño, alguien del grupo de ebrios había vomitado y el resto lo celebraba como si fuera la hazaña del siglo.

 _Repugnante_ , en su idioma murmuró el más chico, o eso creyó haber hecho cuando aquel grupo se calló inmediatamente.

—Hey ¡maldito mocoso! —gritó el que más escándalo hacía— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Willi no respondió.

—Oh no…— susurró Thomas antes de escabullirse bajo una mesa.

—Te acaba de hacer una pregunta —inquirió un segundo, cerca de ellos. El hedor que desprendía les asqueó.

—Dijo asqueerroso —contestó el más grande, tratando de decirlo en el idioma de Amoris, pero ya que no era su fuerte, desistió—. _¡¿O qué?! ¿Acaso es que tu cerebro es del tamaño de una nuez? Si es obvio para todo el mundo que están actuando como cerdos._

El grupo quedó estupefacto. Era un hecho que no conocían la lengua de Sucré, pero por lo menos la primer parte la habían comprendido a la perfección, y el insulto era imperdonable.

—¡Insolente! —gritó quien había vomitado—. No sé lo que acabas de decir, pero ¡me las vas a pagar!

Y con pasos torpes y el puño en alto se abalanzó hacia ellos. El albino trató de hacer a un lado a su hermano para evitar que saliera herido, y simplemente cerró los ojos antes de recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

—No los toques—los dos niños abrieron sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su salvador quien había detenido al hombre, y ahora lo tenía fuertemente sometido contra una pared. Forcejeó un poco antes de librarlo—. Te advierto que están bajo mi protección y no me gustaría montar una escena en este establecimiento— y discretamente mostró la espada ceñida a su cintura.

—¿Y tú quién te crees? —replicó otro hombre del grupo.

—Alguien con quien no te conviene tener problemas.

—¡Es Charlie Sioclett, de la Guardia Imperial —gritó victorioso Thomas desde la entrada del lugar—. ¡No, de la Tropa de Élite!

El grupo comenzó a temblar de miedo. Ya sea porque tenían historial con la Guardia Imperial o no querían labrarse alguno. O bien, porque sabían que el hombre frente a ellos era de los más fuertes en el reino.

—¿Un Gu-guardia? —el agresor ni si quiera podía articular palabra alguna por el pavor—. No, lo-lo juro ¡ese mocoso comenzó todo!

—Desaparece de mi vista.

Y en menos de dos segundos, el local había quedado en completa soledad. Los hermanos quedaron admirados por el respeto (y miedo) que le tenían a los guardias, sobre todo a alguien tan amable como Charlie.

—Gracias Tommy —dijo el castaño, antes de lanzarle una moneda que el chico atrapó en el aire—. Le diré a tu hermana que sigues esforzándote como siempre.

—¡Por favor, dile que regrese a casa más seguido!

—Lo haré —le sonrió, pero cuando cambió su vista a Willi y Wenka, su mirada cambió. Su boca sonreía, pero sus ojos no—.Y ahora, ustedes…—. Y sin darles tiempo de prepararse mentalmente, les tomó de las orejas y los arrastró fuera del local, a pesar de los quejidos—. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?! ¡Pasé horas buscándolos por todas partes! ¿Saben lo preocupado que estaba? ¡No, no! Esto también es culpa del Capitán, llamándome por un asunto irrelevante, interrumpiendo mi día libre… ¡Cómo sea! ¿Por qué no volvieron?

Los chicos estaban con la cabeza baja. No creían que alguien pudiera reaccionar de manera tan histérica por ellos.

—No queríamos causar más problemas —susurró el de cabello gris.

—¿En serio? ¡Pues lo acaban de hacer! Si no fuera porque Thomas salió a pedir ayuda, los hubieran acabado en ese mismo instante.

—Lo… sentimos— e inmediatamente ambos hermanos se echaron a llorar. Esa era su manera de desahogarse, estando en Sucré ni siquiera se permitieron hacerlo, su padre nunca volvió, por lo que no les permitieron despedirlo de manera apropiada; sus vecinos mostraron indiferencia. Y cuando supieron que podían separarlos, únicamente susurraban "pobrecillos" al pasar a su lado. Pero nadie les tendió una mano. Eran tan solo un par de niños huérfanos en busca de una figura que les comprendiera. Y la estaban encontrando en Charlie.

—Ya… —Charlie suavizó su tono y se dedicó a acariciar su cabello hasta que las lágrimas cesaron—. Venga, regresemos.

Esa noche, después de llegar al palacio, durmieron como nunca bajo la protección del guardia. Al despertar la mañana siguiente el barco mercantil había zarpado unas horas atrás, dejándolos en Amoris.

 **{}**

La música del violín siempre lograba tranquilizarlo en días como aquel, cuando su estudio era iluminado únicamente con las llamas de la chimenea y en el exterior se desarrollaba una de las peores tempestades que Sucré había experimentado. Dejó su papeleo de lado y, por primera vez en el día, se dignó a ver al otro hombre en la habitación. La persona sentada en un rincón cuya única labor era proporcionarle música a sus oídos llevaba años trabajando para la familia real. Aunque siempre tocaba de manera impecable, esa ocasión se mostraba totalmente diferente, y lejos de hacer amena la labor de su Majestad, lo estaba irritando. El rey Viktor nunca se había preocupado por conocerle, saber su nombre, familia o qué tan bien se encontraba de salud. Pero saltaba a la vista que, por lo menos en el último punto, no estaba totalmente bien. Algunas gotas de sudor se resbalaban sobre su arrugada frente cada vez que marcaba una nueva nota, a pesar de que el clima era terriblemente frío aún dentro del palacio. Él únicamente pensó que pronto necesitaría un reemplazo.

Una leve punzada surcó por su cabeza cuando el violín se detuvo repentinamente después de haber emitido una nota terriblemente fuera de contexto.

—Majestad —le llamó aquel hombre, temeroso, y acercándose a él—. Lo-lo lamento. La cuerda se rompió.

El rey analizó la escena que el viejo le mostraba, las manos llenas de callosidades mostraban las pruebas de sus palabras. No sintió ni la más mínima compasión.

—Ah— volvió a su labor, con la pila de papales que debía revisar—. Estás despedido.

—Majestad— el violinista habló con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó al rey. Nadie debería acercarse al rey de Sucré. Viktor sabía lo que seguía, seguramente aquel hombre rogaría por clemencia, como todo subordinado al que consideraba inútil.

—Retírate antes de que llame a los guardias y te mande a la horca —ya no contestó. Simplemente tomó el instrumento y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de abrirla apareció otra persona, un chico rubio mucho más bajo que él. A simple vista podría parecer un niño, pero era de las personas más respetadas en el reino. Únicamente intercambiaron miradas, antes de que el hombre saliera derramando todas sus lágrimas.

El joven se acercó un poco, manteniendo cierta distancia entre él y el gobernante.

—Ah Coton—, dijo Viktor al verle—. Por favor, encuentra un reemplazo lo más pronto posible.

El mencionado solo bajó la mirada.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Ya me aburría.

Coton suspiró. Jamás había comprendido la actitud tan fría del monarca, la cual se había acentuado después de la muerte de los anteriores reyes, a quienes había considerado como sus padres. Les había prometido que siempre guiaría a Viktor por el buen sendero, como todo consejero real lo haría. Y más aún si había sido nombrado capitán del ejército, cuando el anterior líder había sido despedido por un ínfimo error que su Majestad había considerado imperdonable, así como el del violinista.

—Majestad, no creo que esa sea una razón suficiente para despedirle sin más.

—Coton —le llamó con profunda voz, pero él no se estremeció—. Eres la persona en la que más confío ¿También te atreverás a cuestionar mis decisiones?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambos sostuvieron la mirada.

—No, Majestad.

—Bien. ¿Lograron averiguar algo? —cambió de tema. El rubio le extendió un par de papeles más.

—Un poco. Hace unos días atacó una de las aldeas al norte, Quilvid para ser más exactos. Hubo saqueo y destrozos. La mayor parte del lugar quedó devastado debido a que provocó un incendio. Se organizó inmediatamente una búsqueda, pero debido a la tormenta de nieve, tuvieron que

detenerla, dándole oportunidad de escapar…

—Lo quiero—interrumpió—. Vivo.

—Debido a la gran cantidad de cargos que se le imputan, así como la manera de acturas, me temo que eso es poco menos que imposible.

—Pero no es del todo. Coton, no quieres terminar como el viejo, ¿verdad?

Suspiró frustrado.

—No Majestad, se hará conforme a su palabra.

—Perfecto. Retírate.

El soldado obedeció, dejando a Viktor echando una hojeada a los papeles que recién le habían entregado:

 **Hombre más buscado en el Reino Sucré.**

 **Nombre:** _¿?_ **Edad:** _de 20 a 25 años._ **Descripción:** _No hay descripción detallada._ **Víctimas mortales:** _Más de 200._ **Víctimas en total:** _Número incalculable._ **Detalles:** _Actúa solo mayormente en zonas aisladas. Sus víctimas incluyen todo tipo de persona, sin hacer distinción de edades o sexo. Normalmente se dedica a robar con lujo de violencia._

El rey quedó satisfecho. Así que pronto encontraría a la persona que aterrorizaba su Reino.

* * *

[1] Boxes: Cada uno de los compartimentos en donde se guardan los caballos. No soy conocedora en el tema, pero estuve investigando y al parecer ese es el nombre que se le dan. Igualmente, si estoy equivocada, me encantaría que me corrigieran :D

Lamento la tardanza unu Esta vez no hay mucho que decir, así que vamos a los agradecimientos de siempre **: Fannynyanyan1912** , **Hizuri Ken** , **JavieraPilar** , **Nightmare96,** **An Scrawl** , **Guest** & **Lammy** ¡aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios! :'D ¡Nos leemos!

PD: Hace poco me he creado una página en FB, donde subiré cosillas relacionadas a los fanfics. Si quieren curiosear, mandar algún mensajito y platicar me pueden encontrar como **Akeehl**. El link lo tengo en mi perfil C:


	8. Chapter 8

_Corazón de Melón (Amour Sucré)_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChiNoMiko._

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo en nombre de _AliceHatsune._

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 8 ~**

 _Anteriormente en Another Cinderella: Después ver a su hijo, el príncipe Castiel junto a su prometida desayunando y dando un paseo juntos, la reina comienza a tramar algo. Mientras, Willi y Wenka, con intenciones de huir lo más lejos posible de su antiguo hogar, se quedan en Amoris bajo el cuidado de Charlie, ignorantes del peligro que corren los habitantes de Sucré…_

 **{}**

Armin podría ser la persona más relajada de todo Amoris. Se tomaba a la ligera la mayoría de las cosas, mas cuando la situación lo ameritaba (o Lysandro lo obligaba) podía actuar seriamente, nunca olvidando su lado bromista por más sombrío fuese el panorama. Aún así jamás se había sentido cómodo en _aquel_ lugar.

Después de terminar su entrenamiento como miembro de la Guardia Imperial había sido invitado muchas veces a merendar allí; y ahora que ostentaba el cargo del Capitán de la Tropa de Élite las invitaciones para cenar habían incrementado. En ese lugar había pasado bastantes horas de su vida, llegando a guardarle cierto cariño.

Pero el cuerpo de un oso disecado en un rincón con una mueca salvaje, la pared llena de cabezas de bestias con grandes cuernos que exhibía como trofeos y la vitrina repleta de artefactos de tortura y diversas armas hacían que el lugar se tornara lúgubre y escalofriante. No entendía cómo es que Kentin había logrado vivir en aquella gran mansión toda su vida.

―Capitán Kreiger, es un honor tenerlo aquí ―Giles Portner le saludó mientras descendía de las escaleras que daban al recibidor de su mansión, la más grande en el Distrito 1. Su rostro, con arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, denotaba un sentido del humor que nunca lo había caracterizado en su trayectoria de Líder General de la Guardia Imperial y Capitán de la Tropa de Élite, cargos que ahora recaían en Armin. Todo el mundo decía que el retiro le había sentado muy bien, pero el actual capitán podía sentir que estaba tramando algo.

―Más honor para mí haber sido invitado por mi predecesor― respondió, haciendo una reverencia. Él hombre de cabello rubio soltó una carcajada, las arrugas se acentuaron conforme realizaba el gesto.

―Oh, muchacho ¡Siempre tan humilde! ―palmeó su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria, y no era para menos. El hombre a sus 60 años aún permanecía misma musculatura que en sus días de estratega―. Si fueras mi hijo, estaría muy orgulloso de ti― Armin solo pudo reprimir su mueca de descontento―. ¿Admirando mi pasatiempo?

Dio un último vistazo a la sala antes de responder.

―Me parece… hmmm, interesante.

―¡Ah! Un hombre con sublimes gustos ―exclamó mientras se dirigían al comedor―. Y dime… ¿qué tal le va a mi hijo?

―Excelente, señor. No hay nadie más diestro en el manejo de armas que él ―Giles bufó.

―Tonterías ―hizo un ademán al aire, restándole importancia. Comentarios como ese eran frecuentes. Armin los había escuchado desde el primer día que conoció a Kentin, los siguió escuchando en sus días de entrenamiento y habían aumentado cuando Armin, y no Kentin, fue elegido como el siguiente Capitán y Líder. Solo atinó a sonreír, aunque por dentro sintió pesar por su subordinado―. Es lo mínimo que un Portner debe hacer.

―Bueno, hace un par de semanas fue nombrado Líder del Distrito 1.

―No por mérito propio, sino porque al viejo Weiss se le ocurrió jubilarse.

―Y es subcapitán de la Tropa de Élite. Si me permite decirlo, eso ya es bastante impresionante.

―Si fuera así, él sería el capitán―masculló entre dientes―. Sin ofender.

―No me ofende ―contestó como si aquel comentario no le hubiese afectado. El hombre sonrió y soltó un breve «Por su puesto» antes de tomar su asiento en la cabecera de la gran mesa de banquetes. Armin, extrañado por la ausencia de personas que regularmente les acompañaban, preguntó al sentarse― ¿Las damas no nos deleitarán con su presencia ésta ocasión?

―Mi esposa y mi sobrina han tenido que salir a realizar algunas diligencias. Charlotte pronto cumplirá diecisiete años, y planeamos dar una pequeña fiesta, algo íntimo, doscientas personas de sus amistades más cercanas.

 _Sí, claro, pequeña_ , pensó el capitán, pero prefirió guardar para sí ese pensamiento. Las fiestas de la familia Portner solo podían ser superadas por las de la familia real.

―Vaya, qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ya es toda una dama.

―Esa chiquilla es mi orgullo― dijo con honestidad―. Se ha convertido en una mujer elegante, digna de la realeza. Es una lástima que el príncipe haya estado tan ciego para no verlo― aunque su semblante se oscureció por segundos al decir la última oración, recuperó la compostura rápidamente―. Se le extendió la invitación tanto a él, como a su Majestad, pero fue declinada, debido a la mala salud de la reina. Espero, sin embargo, que nos puedas acompañar en la fiesta.

―No me lo perdería por nada del mundo ―mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. _¿Pasar un día libre rodeado de personas que se regodean por no haber hecho nada en su vida? No, gracias_. Mucho menos si se trataba de una arpía como lo era Charlotte Leclair. Ya inventaría una excusa de último minuto para faltar.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo, quien anunció que la cena sería servida. Acto seguido ingresaron a la sala numerosos sirvientes depositando diferentes platillos, un gran banquete que parecía hecho para decenas de personas, porque a Giles le encantaba presumir su fortuna y Armin no podía reclamarle algo. Así el resto de la comida terminaba en la basura, aunque a veces se las ingeniaba para guardar un par de panes entre sus ropas y dárselos a algún niño de la calle.

Una vez que los sirvientes se retiraron, Giles continuó la conversación, aún animado.

―Y… ¿qué se cuenta en los corredores del palacio?

―Nada de lo que se no haya inventado chisme aún― respondió tomando unos vegetales, pero al hombre no le agradó la falta de interés de su invitado.

―He escuchado cosas muy interesantes acerca de la prometida del príncipe.

―¿Ah, sí? ―repentinamente el pelinegro dejó a un lado la cena para prestarle total atención―. Me encantaría escucharlos.

El hombre entrelazó sus manos y posó su vista en la del joven durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

―Cierta dama que acaba de mudarse a nuestra calle proclama ser la madre de la señorita en cuestión, pero sus modales dejan mucho que desear. Se nota que no tuvo educación. Nada puede salir bien de las personas que vienen de la calle― esta vez Armin no guardó su descontento ante la despectiva descripción, y su acompañante lo notó, por lo que apresuró a corregir―…Con excepciones, claro está. Además, se rumora que tuvo cierta discrepancia con los guardias del Tercer Distrito, justo cuando tomaste el liderazgo. ¿Has escuchado algo parecido?

―Me temo, señor, que no se me ha informado al respecto― mintió nuevamente. Él ya conocía la identidad de Alice, incluso le había encarado en día que fueron a buscarla a su hogar. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Giles eran difusas, y más valía ser discreto.

―¿De verdad?― dijo, arqueando una ceja―. Pues yo opino que se debería investigar más a fondo a una persona que aspira al trono.

―Señor ―respondió elevando la voz más de lo necesario, solo lo suficiente para no faltar al respeto―. Creo que si nuestra futura reina llega a ser esa clase de persona, Su Alteza sería el primero en informarse y tomar medidas al respecto, ¿no lo cree así?

Giles encogió los hombros.

―Yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestro querido reino.

―Y yo también, señor. Por supuesto que velaremos por la seguridad de Amoris.

 **{}**

Un estruendo sonó, el característico que hace la porcelana al estrellarse, poniendo fin a la tranquilidad que reinaba en la sala. Las sirvientas no esperaron ninguna orden e inmediatamente atendieron el silencioso llamado y comenzaron a limpiar el desastre, preocupadas por el príncipe Castiel. Él seguía en estado de shock, las manos en la misma posición, cuando se disponía a tomar un sorbo de té, antes de que la reina le comunicara la noticia que le impactó.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —reclamó con voz más elevada de lo normal al salir de su trance. La reina seguía con la misma tranquilidad. Esa mañana se hallaba con mucho humor y la salud había mejorado levemente, lo suficiente para poder desayunar con su hijo.

—Se ha fijado la fecha de tu fiesta de compromiso, será dentro de treinta días. Creí que estarías más contento— reprochó y él inmediatamente transformó su aspecto a una fingida alegría.

—Ah, sí claro. Pero me ha tomado desprevenido. Es una idea un tanto… precipitada.

—Nada de precipitada— contestó con autoridad, mientras dejaba de lado su taza de té—. Me he reunido con la madre de Alice.

—¿Qué?

—Es una mujer… —Valérie guardó silencio durante un par de segundos, buscando el adjetivo adecuado para describir a su futura consuegra, mientras recordaba las miles de reverencias que le propició, además de su evidente nerviosismo durante la conversación que tuvieron—… peculiar —terminó por decir, no muy convencida—. Pero encantadora, casi tanto como Alice. En fin, ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que, lo que están haciendo, no está nada bien.

La reina hizo una mueca de disgusto, poniendo nervioso ahora al príncipe. Internamente, se llegó a preguntar si su madre se había enterado de que todo era una simple farsa.

—No… no entiendo, madre.

—Oh, por favor, no me hagas decirlo—Castiel tragó saliva y su cuerpo se tensó. Su madre estaba más seria de que costumbre— ¡Todo el reino sabe que tienes viviendo a tu prometida bajo tu mismo techo! Y no es muy bien aceptado que una señorita viva con un hombre sin haberse casado primero. Incluso la gente ha comenzado a preocuparse, ya que no has presentado a tu prometida de manera formal.

—Ah —se relajó— era eso.

—Así que, ¿qué más da acelerar las cosas un poco? Seguramente el pueblo estará contento de que les tomes en cuenta. Y te lo había dicho, quiero diez nietos— Castiel dio un respingo ante la perspectiva.

—Madre, eso es…

—Puedes lloriquear todo lo que quieras —con dificultad intentó levantarse de su asiento; Castiel acudió a su ayuda y la acompañó hasta el balcón, el jardín de rosas estaba en todo su esplendor—. Pero las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas. Todas las personalidades importantes de Amoris estarán allí. Ah, también los amigos más cercanos de Alice, seguramente estará feliz de verlos.

—Sí, claro…—rodó los ojos antes de adoptar una optimista actitud para tranquilizar a su madre—. Debo darle la noticia a mi amada prometida.

Cuando salió del recinto, pudo desatar su furia.

Sus planes estaban tambaleando peligrosamente. Tan solo un día antes, Armin le había comunicado que el anterior Líder de la Guardia Imperial estaba tramando algo. ―Sospecha de la princesa, ha investigado sus antecedentes. Además, está planeando dar una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños número diecisiete de su sobrina, Charlotte Leclair―le había dicho―. La señorita es hija de su difunta hermana, quien fuese viuda, y, al no haber ningún miembro de la familia Leclair que la reclamase, Giles Portner se hizo cargo de ella como si fuera su propia hija. Será un evento muy grande, escuché que contrato personas de segundo y tercer distrito como servidumbre solo para esta ocasión. Te digo, algo realmente enorme.

Y, concordando con Armin, aquel hombre no hacía nada sin un propósito oculto.

 **{}**

Alice se debatía entre salir de su habitación o permanecer en ella. Llevaba bastante rato parada frente a la puerta, en ocasiones abriéndola durante segundos para terminar cerrándola. Y es que, fuera de allí, en el pasillo se encontraban otras sirvientas realizando limpieza de los objetos en las paredes. Esta vez era una chica de cabello violeta[1] y otra pelinegra con pecas en el rostro, conversaban animadamente, y Alice ya estaba cansada de su soledad.

Durante la mañana, como siempre, ya había intentado intercambiar palabras con Iris y Melody, pero en ese momento los niños de Sucré, Willi y Wenka, irrumpieron en su habitación, armando un gran revuelo. El más grande llegó directo a tumbarse en su cama, reclamando que la suya no era tan cómoda, y el otro tocando todo lo que había en la habitación y haciendo mil preguntas al respecto. A Alice no le importó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, los recibió con gran alegría cuando le ofrecieron disculpas por su mala actitud anterior, mismas que fueron aceptadas inmediatamente por ella, lo que dio pie a una alegre conversación (o algo así, debido a las diferencias de idioma), donde relataban sus aventuras con Charlie, el cómo habían decidido quedarse en Amoris y lo que harían de ahora en adelante. Y los chicos hubieren seguido allí si no fuera porque el guardia llegó, regañándoles por haber entrado sin si quiera llamar en la habitación de la "princesa". Para cuando los tres se marcharon, también lo habían hecho Iris y Melody.

Alice pensaba que si no lograba nada con ellas, podía intentarlo con otras chicas. Por eso mismo, estaba reuniendo valor para salir y saludarles, esperando que no huyeran en cuanto la vieran.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones fueron detenidas cuando el mismísimo príncipe de Amoris llegó con evidente urgencia.

—¡Hey! —le llamó malhumorado, pero al ver que las sirvientas se habían detenido a realizar una reverencia, cambió su tono a uno amable—. Me permites unos momentos, ¿por favor?

Y sin esperar su respuesta, la tomó del brazo para salir corriendo.

—Tenemos problemas — le susurró una vez que estuvieron solos y Alice no pudo hacer otra cosa sino estremecerse.

 **{}**

—¡¿Qué?! —la voz preocupada de Alice Arlelt rompió el ambiente tranquilo que proporcionaba el jardín de rosas.

Los dos habían concordado que el lugar que más privacidad podría brindarles era sin duda aquel laberinto, lejos de las miradas curiosas del personal del palacio, Decidieron realizar otra caminata como la anterior; así podrían tratar sus asuntos sin temor a que alguien los descubriera, además de seguir con la apariencia de jóvenes enamorados. El príncipe chistó, aunque solo se encontraban ellos dos presentes.

—¡Baja la voz, mi madre puede salir al balcón!

—Pero ¿cómo qué compromiso?

—Es un protocolo— explicó mientras le instaba a tomarlo del brazo. Alice reprimió un rubor que amenazaba con salir, no podría acostumbrarse a actuar tan íntima con el príncipe—. Es una fiesta en la que formalmente te pido matrimonio ante todo el mundo, te doy un anillo, nos decimos cosas bonitas y todo el mundo hace comentarios bochornosos sobre la linda pareja que formamos.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Amigos, familia, y en este caso, gente importante de Amoris.

El pelinegro suspiró. Últimamente encontraba fallas a su plan, una tras otra, y cada vez le estaba exigiendo más a la chica.

La chica de Distrito 3 había cumplido su parte aún superando sus expectativas. Y no lo admitiría en voz alta pero Alice había resultado ser de gran ayuda y buena compañía, tanto para sus nuevos huéspedes por tiempo indefinido, Willi y Wenka, como para su madre, quien parecía más alegre desde que la chica había llegado al palacio. Sin embargo, también sabía que ya tenía alguien esperándola en casa.

El heredero se había aventurado a pensar que probablemente esa persona entendería la situación si Alice se la explicaba, si le dijera los beneficios que obtendría. Que él, como futuro rey, podría darles un nuevo estatus y lujos inimaginables, además de la libertad de la chica, quien únicamente estaba pagando su condena fingiendo ser su prometida. Pero eso no era suficiente. Corazonada, paranoia o simple capricho, pero Castiel sabía que no podía confiar en esa persona, quien quiera que fuese.

El príncipe parecía ser un sádico. Pero no lo era. Era exigente, quizá demasiado. Una vez lo llamaron desalmado por ello. Podría amenazarla, como lo había hecho inicialmente. Podría inculparla de cargos ficticios y obligarla a, incluso, casarse con él realmente. Podría. Pero no lo haría. Porque, ante todo, era un hombre que cumplía con su palabra y el trato inicial era que fingiría ser su prometida únicamente ante su madre, no ante todo Amoris. Sólo le quedaba que Alice comprendiera su situación.

—Sé que esto es demasiado pero... — comenzó a decir, pero la chica apartó su mano bruscamente, y aquel mínimo gesto le dolió.

—No.

Ambos detuvieron su andar abruptamente, por suerte se encontraban bajo un túnel de rosas, así la reina no vería aquella escena.

—Esto no estaba en el trato. Y si piensa que puede amenazarme ¡no tengo miedo!

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué?

Nunca creyó que le pediría algo semejante, pero esta vez no le daría gusto al príncipe. Ya estaba bastante angustiada por lo que su antiguo prometido pensaba sobre ella, no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que se confirmaba su "compromiso" con el príncipe de Amoris.

Ella esperaba algún enojo, algún castigo por su actitud desafiante.

Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un suspiro de frustración y una mirada diferente en sus ojos semejantes a un día lluvioso. Como cuando no queda ninguna salida, pero aún así tienes que seguir adelante. Como cuando te has resignado, pero sigues en la pelea. Con valentía y miedo. Y eso hizo que su corazón latiera un poquito más rápido.

—Lidiaré con esto— le dijo, calmado. Pero en sus puños cerrados, Alice vio cómo se contenía—. Aún tengo un mes antes de la fiesta, pensaré cómo detenerla.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo y no dijo nada más. Y Alice Arlelt pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, el príncipe no fuera tan malo. Tan solo era un chico un poco mayor a ella con la responsabilidad de todo un país en sus hombros.

—Alteza— ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Lysandro; no advirtieron cuando llegó, tomándolos desprevenidos—. Mis disculpas por interrumpir su caminata, pero acaba de llegar esto para la señorita Alice.

Le extendió un sobre. Sobre el sello se marcaba un escudo que representaba una gran ave con las alas extendidas sobre un rosal, una representación intimidante de poder.

—¿Y? —Habló Castiel, recobrando su postura cotidiana. Como si nunca hubieran tenido la conversación anterior. Alice se quedó perpleja que tardó un par de segundos en entender que se dirigía a ella—. ¿Qué esperas? Léela.

—No sé leer.

—¿Qué? —ahora fue el príncipe quien se desconcertó por la declaración de la chica. Ella tenía la edad suficiente para que ya hubiera aprendido cosas comunes como aquellas—. ¿Qué acaso no hay un centro de estudio en cada distrito?

—Sí, lo hay. Pero cobran cuotas muy elevadas que obviamente no podemos pagar— explicó.

—Pero se supone qué…—dijo, más para sí que para Alice, frunciendo más el ceño—. Ah, demonios— bufó, hastiado llevándose una mano a su rostro—. ¡Lysandro!

—Investigaré eso, alteza —hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente se retiró. Alice le entregó el sobre al príncipe para que lo leyera por ella.

—Es una invitación.

 _Estimada señorita Alice Arlelt:_

 _Me complace invitarle al baile en honor al decimoséptimo cumpleaños de mi sobrina, la señorita Charlotte Leclair, que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días. Si bien, sé que nunca hemos cruzado palabra, he llegado a saber de usted gracias a las interesantes charlas con nuestra nueva vecina, la señora Jehanne Arlelt. Mi familia y amistades estamos ansiosas de conocer a nuestra futura soberana, por lo que esperamos que nos pueda acompañar._

 _Giles Portner._

—¿Mi madre? ¿Giles Portner? —peguntó con evidente confusión.

—El padre de Kentin. Antiguo líder de la Guardia Imperial y la Tropa de Élite. Un hombre de cuidado, y un viejo que sigue dudando de mis decisiones. No sé a qué le tiene más rencor, a mí por " _invitarlo"_ a retirarse de su cargo, a Armin por "tomar" el s _uyo_ , o a Kentin por no ser " _suficientemente bueno"_ para dirigir a un ejército. Tiene una esposa muy conversadora, quizá se ha hecho amiga de tu madre.

—¿Y no es malo si mi madre comienza a soltar rumores?

—Un poco, pero es inevitable, ya lo había contemplado. Si no lo decía ella, serían las sirvientas o los guardias. Mientras sea un rumor no hay problema, el problema es cuando es verdadero o llega a los oídos de mi madre. Como sea, había recibido esta invitación, pero la he rechazado. Odio este tipo de eventos. Le diré a Lysandro que rechace esta también. Va a ser un caos y probablemente aumenten las sospechas y rumores, ya veremos cómo acallarlas.

El príncipe giró sobre sus talones, siguiendo el camino que el consejero había tomado minutos antes.

Y Alice sintió una admiración por Castiel. No estaba siendo descuidado, era muy precavido. Por una vez puso lo que ella pensaba antes que sus órdenes. Y creó una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. Esperanza de que pronto terminaría la farsa, y podría ver a Nathaniel de nuevo. Pero eso pondría en una situación difícil al príncipe, su rostro había mostrado una aflicción muy bien guardada.

Entonces quiso ayudar. No como obligada, sino como ¿amiga? No podría llamarse así. Quizá ¿compañera? o ¿súbdita? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, solo comenzó a moverse instintivamente, corriendo tras él.

—¡Espere! —el príncipe de tuvo su avance, así ella llegó a su lado, jadeando por el esfuerzo— Si esto solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿estaría bien asistir?

—¿Qué dices?

—Son solo unas cuantas personas del Distrito 1, no todo Amoris ¿verdad? —dijo tratando de recuperar el aire entre cada frase—. Y mientras sean rumores buenos, podrían acallarse, ¿verdad? Podría ayudar.

—No te entiendo.

—Podría ir. Como su prometida. Al menos podría hacer eso. Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Castiel abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba aquella propuesta. Pero lo pensó por algunos segundos. Era arriesgado, estaría entre lo más alto de la sociedad de Amoris, la mayoría de ellos eran personas ingenuas que aceptaría a cualquiera con un buen apellido, fama o fortuna. Y ellos creían que Alice aspiraba a tener todo eso. Sin embargo, también había personas como Giles Portner o Charlotte Leclair que despreciaban a cualquier que no estuviera a su altura. Si ella iba y los convencía de ser una señorita educada, por lo menos, serviría para acallar todas las quejas que había a espaldas del príncipe. Y ganaría algo de tiempo, pues conociendo al exlíder, podría incluso ir hasta el palacio con tal de examinar con sus propios ojos a la futura esposa del próximo monarca.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, con algo de curiosidad en su mirada. Alice asintió—Bien. No será sencillo.

—Lo imagino. Lo único que tendría que hacer es conversar con ellos. Aunque, si huyen como lo hacen Iris y Melody cada vez que lo hago, quizá me cueste un poco— ella rió un poco, nerviosa por si eso pasaba.

—Ah— Castiel puso en su rostro una sonrisa divertida—. Eso es debido a mí, probablemente.

—¿Cómo?

—Olvídalo. Volviendo al tema, no quiero arrepentimientos después, ¿eh?

—No señor —contestó con determinación, imitando a los guardias, a quienes había visto tantas veces hacer. Castiel ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Bien. Pero hay algunos cuantos preparativos que hay que realizar. Es costumbre en Amoris llevar un regalo al anfitrión, en este caso, por el cumpleaños de Leclair.

Alice vaciló, cerrando sus puños sobre su ropa, con algo de vergüenza.

—No tengo dinero —admitió apenada—. Pero podría cocinar algo, un pastel, o galletas. A Nat… — _A Nath le gustaban los panes salados que preparaba,_ estuvo a punto de decir. Con tristeza, se contuvo— O-o también podría confeccionar alguna prenda, aunque…

Castiel soltó una carcajada al ver que las mejillas de la chica se habían puesto de un travieso color rosa, por todas las revelaciones que estaba diciendo.

—¿Hablas enserio? Aunque nuestro acuerdo es solo por apariencias, me perjudicarías totalmente, ¿qué va a pensar la gente cuando vea que la prometida del príncipe da regalos tan tacaños? —dijo bromeando—. Yo te lo proporcionaré.

—Pero entonces ya no sería un regalo de mi parte.

Rodó los ojos ante la protesta de la chica.

—Qué cabezota eres— comenzó a caminar, Alice a un lado de él. Le ofreció el brazo y esta vez ella no dudó en tomarlo nuevamente—. Está bien, tú puedes escogerlo. Irás a la plaza del Distrito 1 y un guardia, probablemente Alexy, te acompañará. Evita hacer escándalo, no llames tanto la atención y recuerda comprar algo a la altura.

Alice asintió, y cuando llegaron al final del trayecto se separaron.

—Regresa a tu habitación, Alexy pasará por ti. Ah, y verás que las sirvientas pronto no te dejaran en paz ni un minuto— le dijo antes de tomar un camino diferente al de ella—. Son muy parlanchinas.

 **{}**

—Vaya, Alteza—el consejero real colocó una taza de té en el escritorio en dónde se encontraba el príncipe de Amoris, observando diferentes papeles—. Parece que ha madurado. No ha usado ninguna artimaña descortés para con la señorita.

—Cállate —le ordenó sin despegar la vista de las letras—. ¿Escuchaste todo?

—¿Planeaba mantenerlo oculto de mí? —Lysandro fingió indignación—. Personalmente, no encuentro deshonroso que muestre un poco de humanidad ante la dama, como para que sea de carácter privado. Además es mi deber escuchar todas las quejas y preocupaciones de Su Alteza. De otra manera, ¿cómo podría ser su consejero real?

El príncipe chasqueó la lengua y cambió a un tema más serio.

—¿Mi madre está recobrando la salud, verdad?

—El diagnóstico del doctor Farrés demuestra que ha habido una leve mejoría, pero no lo suficiente para volver a sus funciones como reina. Mientras tanto, el acuerdo entre Sucré y Amoris tambalea peligrosamente.

—¿Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto? —la expresión de su entrecejo fruncido se acentúo. Últimamente hacía mucho ese gesto—. Si no fuera por _eso_.

Lysandro carraspeó antes de recitar la tradición de Amoris.

—« _Antes de que un rey asuma su cargo, antes de que sea digno de una corona, debe ser dueño bondadoso del corazón de una dama. Así, al cuidar de ella con ternura, cariño y toda cualidad derivada del amor, demostrará que es digno de cuidar con el mismo afecto al pueblo de Amoris_.»

Castiel suspiró con pesadez. Esa tradición era más bien como una ley que había pasado de generación en generación, y que lo obligaba a casarse totalmente enamorado de una chica antes de ser rey; algo que no estaba entre sus planes. Inicialmente quería convencer a su madre de un amor profundo, para que le cediera la corona antes de su muerte, así podría seguir con los acuerdos de paz entre Amoris y su más grande aliado, Sucré, que se habían detenido meses atrás; y, con suerte, evitaría la guerra que Viktor estaba tramando. Sin embargo, al ser únicamente príncipe, y no rey de Amoris, no podía participar en actividades exteriores como aquella.

—¿Propones algo? —recurrió a su consejero y Lysandro se llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla.

—Sugiero que, ya que no puede obligar a la señorita Arlelt a contraer matrimonio con usted, deshágase de ella y busque a alguien más. O bien, enamórela hasta el punto de que ya no pueda vivir sin usted, como bien la reina desea. Así no podrá obligarle a nada.

Los ojos incrédulos del príncipe se posaron sobre los dispares.

—Sí que estás demente.

 **{}**

Cuando Alice salió a las puertas del castillo, después de varios días recurrido en él, sintió una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El guardia llamado Alexy ya se encontraba en allí.

—Vaya —le dijo, con tono juguetón—. Creí que iría con la próxima princesa de Amoris.

Alice miró su ropa. Con su vestido desgastado, los mismos zapatos con los que golpeó al príncipe en el baile, cabello suelto y su rostro limpio, estaba lejos de tener el porte de una futura reina. Más bien parecía ser una sirvienta saliendo del palacio después de un día de trabajo.

—El príncipe Castiel dijo que no llamara la atención.

—Qué mona— Alice sonrió, no conocía mucho a Alexy, pero le había agradado la familiaridad con la que se expresaba—. Princesa…

Ella le detuvo.

—¿Podría pedirte de favor que no me llames así? —rogó. De verdad que detestaba aquel mote que se habían empeñado a darle, sobre todo cuando era una gran mentira.

—¿Eh? —Protestó con un puchero encantador—. Pero te casarás con el príncipe, ¿no? Deberías acostumbrarte de una vez, incluso algún día serás la reina de Amoris.

—Hum, ¿sí?

—¡No hay excusa! —le dijo con autoridad fingida, llevándose ambas manos a su cintura. Sonaba más bien como una madre regañando a su hijo por comer muchas golosinas—. Es mi deber escoltarla hasta el lugar más maravilloso de todo Amoris: La zona comercial —explicó, simulando resignación—. Y cómo buen guardia que soy, he aceptado esta pesada tarea. Así que le ruego que suba a este flamante carruaje en donde viajará con total comodidad.

Le señaló el carruaje que ya estaba preparado. No era tan pomposo comparado con los de la familia real, pero se notaba que era de los mejores que tenían. Sus ojos pasaron del transporte a los violetas del guardia.

—¿El distrito no está muy lejos, verdad? Podríamos ir caminando.

—Pero el príncipe dijo que…

—Al diablo con las órdenes del príncipe— dijo con enfado fingido—. ¿Soy la próxima princesa, no? Entonces ordeno que vayamos caminando.

Alexy se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, en los cuales Alice se preguntó, mortificada, si acaso se habría sobrepasado con la broma. Entonces Alexy abrió sus ojos y señaló un punto detrás de la chica.

—E-el príncipe Castiel… está atrás de ti.

Decir que Alice tuvo miedo fue poco. Estaba aterrada. Y apenas Alexy terminó de hablar, volteó su rostro en busca del mencionado tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello.

—¿Qué?

Y Alexy comenzó a reír tan fuerte que casi cae al piso por no controlar las carcajadas. Alice casi se desmaya por la impresión ¡tan solo era una broma! Debió suponerlo: al capitán le encantaba tomarle el pelo, ¿cómo no poder prever lo mismo con su hermano? Al final, la chica se le unió en su risa.

—Me agradas, princesa— dijo, secándose una lágrima que había salido a causa de las carcajadas—. Iremos caminando, entonces.

La chica siguió al guardia sin dudar. Durante los primeros minutos no hablaron mucho y Alice pudo pensar tanto en Alexy como en Armin. Ambos se parecía mucho, pero podía ver las grandes diferencias entre ellos. El color de sus ojos, la manera de peinarse, sus gestos, la voz burlona de uno contrastada con la amable del otro. Incluso sus sentidos del humor eran muy diferentes, a pesar de gastarles bromas. Pero ambos eran personas confiables, de no ser así, ni si quiera serían guardias del palacio. Mucho menos ser de la Tropa de Élite, teniendo la confianza total del príncipe.

—Debe ser lindo— él habló, para romper el hielo—. Eso de que correspondan tu amor.

—Sí lo es— contestó la chica, recordando aquel sentimiento que, a estas alturas, le parecía agridulce—. Aunque sea algo pasajero, aunque termine de la peor forma posible, supongo que vale la pena.

—Oh, parece que nuestra princesa ha tenido el corazón roto. No se preocupe. El príncipe es así. Parece frío, pero le aseguro que es sincero.

Alice no hablaba del príncipe. Se refería a cierto rubio del Distrito 3 con el que había planeado un futuro. Uno que amenazaba derribarse. Claro que Alexy no tenía forma de saber eso. Prefirió desviar la conversación, esperando que no hurgara por más detalles.

—¿Y tú has amado a alguien o te han roto el corazón?

Alexy cambió su expresión repentinamente a una más seria y se instaló un silencio un poco incómodo.

—Es complicado— contestó después de unos minutos—. Llegamos.

Y así, Alice entró a la tienda acompañada de Alexy; ambos ignorantes de la mirada de cierto rubio quien comenzó a seguirles.

* * *

[1]Al principio mencioné que los personajes no tienen el cabello teñido, pero en el caso de Violeta, al no haber indicio de que lo tenga teñido, o de su color natural, preferí dejarla con el diseño que vemos en el juego.

¡Hola! Tenemos actualización ¿qué les parece? Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá (?) Me encantaría leer sus comentarios. Agradecimientos especiales a **Guest** , **Lammy** , **Fannynyanyan1912** , **JavieraPilar** & **A** **n Scrawl** (¡me encantó la comparación de Charlie! Jajaja).

En fin. Les cuento que en el foro de CdM en cada capítulo subo "curiosidades", una especie de información adicional al fanfic. Pero no puedo mostrarlas por aquí ya que no puedo poner imágenes :( Si desean verlas, pueden pasar al foro, o bien, lo iré subiendo poco a poco en mi página de facebook **Akeehl** , por si desean dar una vuelta por allá y saludar. El link lo tengo en mi perfil.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero actualizar antes de que termine el año xD Mientras tanto (y si les gusta el yaoi, en especial Castiel x Nathaniel) les invito a leer mis otros fanfics: _Showtime_ , y _Cuidado con lo que deseas_. Sí, amo AMO a Castiel, pero internamente lo shippeo con Nath. Estoy mal (?).

En fin, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de AliceHatsune.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 9 ~**

 _Anteriormente en Another Cinderella: Alice acepta ir a la fiesta de Charlotte Leclair fingiendo ser la prometida del Príncipe Castiel; mientras que Giles Portner, antiguo Líder de la Guardia Imperial, comienza a sospechar de su pasado. Sin embargo, la Reina está impaciente y ha comenzado a acelerar el compromiso._

 **{}**

Alice entró en la primer tienda que Alexy le sugirió, y el resultado fue bastante extraño.

En su distrito la zona comercial no existía como en los otros, con sus calles llenas de escaparates y tiendas especializadas. Era más bien mercadillos que se establecían los fines de semana, y otros días al azar, en diferentes callejones. Se componía principalmente de vendedores ambulantes que tenían la esperanza de comerciar con sus productos exhibidos muchas veces en el piso sobre una manta roída o alguna mesa vieja. Los artículos variaban desde infinidad de alimentos, hasta espadas, además de animales.

Alice, gracias al oficio heredado por su madre, solía fabricar prendas de vestir sencillas. Muchas veces obtenía algunos alimentos a cambio de ellas.

Nadie conocía de perfumes, polvos para maquillar, ni bolsos elegantes. Y si alguien quería conseguir cosas semejantes, tenía que recurrir a Louise, dueño del único bazar establecido, que resultaban estar en precios exorbitantes.

Pero a diferencia del pequeño bazar de su distrito, la tienda en la que entró era, unas diez veces más grande. La decoración era muy similar a algunas salas del Palacio Real, con grandes muebles de madera en donde exhibían los artículos, cuadros con pinturas repartidos en las paredes y candelabros extravagantes iluminando el lugar.

Alice miró de izquierda a derecha y la duda le asaltó de repente, ¡había tanto que ver! No sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar un regalo que, en palabras del príncipe, _estuviera a la altura_. Algo que una verdadera princesa daría.

El problema era que ella no era una _verdadera_ princesa, y jamás lo sería. No conocía a una y lo más cercano que tenía era a la Reina. Pero debido a que esta quería acelerar los planes de un inexistente compromiso lo más pronto posible, lo más prudente era no acercársele por el momento. No estaba con ánimos de pensar en una boda que nunca se efectuaría. Y la única boda que realmente quería que se celebrase tampoco se realizaría.

No debería pensar más en aquello. Hacerlo implicaba una serie de sentimientos negativos que no le hacían pensar con claridad. Lo había notado desde el primer momento que había llegado al Palacio. Pensar en Nathaniel (en él, en lo que hizo) sólo hacía que le doliera el corazón. La desestabilizaba.

Suspiró. Por el momento lo mejor era concentrarse en el regalo.

Alexy había prometido ayudarle, pero dicha promesa pronto quedó en el olvido: en cuanto entró inmediatamente fue rodeado por varias empleadas del lugar, saludándole como amigos de toda la vida y mostrándole los artículos novedosos, y él, siendo una especie de comprador compulsivo como bien le había dicho, no ignoró la atenciones.

Así la chica de ojos azules quedó olvidada completamente. O casi completamente, pues no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mujer, evidentemente más grande de edad que las chicas que eran empleadas del lugar, la interceptó.

—¿Necesitas algo? —la mujer preguntó con una actitud un poco más fría de la necesaria, sin dejar de ver las vestimentas de Alice que no encajaban en ese lugar.

—Oh —contestó, un poco desconcertada por el tono de voz—. Solo estoy buscando un regalo.

La mujer soltó una risita y comenzó a hablarle con dulzura, pero eran palabras que estaban completamente bañadas en sarcasmo

—Niña, pierdes tu tiempo aquí. No creo que encuentres algo que puedas pagar. _La maison d'Amélie_ es el establecimiento comercial más grande de todo Amoris. Mis clientes suelen ser los miembros de la Corte Real, y ¿crees que tu dinero puede pagar siquiera un mísero botón de la prenda más pequeña que hay en este lugar?

Alice había tratado con personas así. Incluso en el Tercer Distrito existían personas que afirmaban que sus posesiones, talentos o habilidades las hacían mejores que otras. Los Lowell, por ejemplo. El padre siempre se jactaba de tener muchos clientes del Primer y Segundo Distrito. Madre e hija alardeaban de su belleza física. Aún así, ninguna de estas cosas convenció a la madre de Alice de aceptar a Nathaniel como un buen partido para ella.

Nath. De nuevo se colaba en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarlos, y sonrió a la mujer.

—Créame, señora, que eso no es un problema—su respuesta tan solo empeoró la actitud de la mujer, quién frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a elevar su volumen de voz.

—¿Vienes a alardear de tu dinero, mocosa? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

La última pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Alice.

—No lo robé, si a eso se refiere —dijo ya sin sonrisa en el rostro.

—No es la única forma de conseguir dinero fácil— le reprochó, cruzando los brazos.

Alice apretó los puños sobre su falda. El corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido. Era una sensación asfixiante. No como cuando se ponía el collar que el Príncipe Castiel le había obligado a usar, ni cuando su madre comenzaba a atosigarle con encontrar un hombre rico con el cual casarse y sacarlas de la miseria.

No, Alice simplemente quedó paralizada, porque una extraña había insinuado lo peor de ella.

Se le vinieron a la mente unas palabras de Nathaniel, unas que estaba tratando de olvidar, fallando estrepitosamente. Las mismas que le dijo la última noche que le vio. _«Preferiste el dinero antes de los sentimientos. Te reíste de mi, a mis espaldas; mientras pasabas la noche en la comodidad de la alcoba del príncipe»._

¿Es que todos tenían el derecho de creer que suposiciones eran la única verdad absoluta? ¿Todos podían juzgar cada una de sus acciones? La primera ocasión había culpado al príncipe Castiel por haberla obligado a hacer algo que se podía malinterpretar. Lo hizo. Lo culpó y le guardó bastante resentimiento, hasta que comprendió que era un ser humano que también se metía en apuros y que solía salir de ellos de maneras muy cuestionables. Pero humano a fin de cuentas, igual que ella. Ahora había sido su decisión para ayudar a alguien con problemas. Algo que haría un amigo.

Pero una mujer se atrevía a cuestionarla. Simplemente por no usar un vestido bonito. ¿En qué clase de mundo se había metido?

—Bien, si no vas a decir nada, te ruego que te marches— le dijo señalando la puerta.

Alice, miró a su alrededor. Todas las miradas (de las empleadas, otras clientas, Alexy) estaban puestas sobre ella. Completamente desarmada, obedeció.

 **{}**

—¿Princesa? —escuchó la voz preocupada de Alexy a sus espaldas. Había salido inmediatamente después de ella, lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de plantearse llorar para descargar su frustración—. ¿Pasó algo?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que… creo que no me gustó nada —contestó al fin con una sonrisa para no hacerle preocupar. Alexy pareció contrariado pero al final devolvió la sonrisa.

—Comprendo. ¡Vayamos a otro lugar, entonces!

La tomó del brazo y la arrastró a diversos lugares, esta vez sin apartarse ni un momento de ella, mientras que Alice trataba de enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria la mala experiencia que acababa de tener.

 **{}**

No duraron ni cinco minutos en el primer establecimiento. En el segundo tardaron un poco más, lo mismo con los siguientes tres, pero para Nathaniel cada uno le parecieron una eternidad.

Pronto atardecería y debía darse prisa sino quería que la noche lo pillara a medio camino de regreso a su hogar. Amoris era, por lo general, un lugar tranquilo. Eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando aparecieran personas que no les importaba dañar a otros con la finalidad de obtener beneficio. Como aquel charlatán que vendió medicinas falsas al padre de Alice e hizo que cayera en cama sin remedio alguno. Y cuando el funeral terminó y la chica fue a desenmascarar a tal hombre, con la ayuda de sus contactos dio un giro al asunto; al final fue ella quien terminó en la cárcel.

Alice. La chica por la que no le importó romper algunas cuantas leyes de Amoris con tal de verla libre. La chica que esperaba tener a su lado el resto de su vida. La que le mintió y lo humilló. La chica superficial que se lo dejó en la primera oportunidad.

Alice Arlelt. La única chica que le había roto su corazón.

Había ido al Primer Distrito por una encomienda de su padre, por lo que no se esperaba verla caminando por la zona comercial. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Ataviada con sus ropas de antaño, por un momento se preguntó si acaso el Príncipe la habría desechado; que se habría cansado de ella y no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con su antigua vida. Pero al ver que estaba acompañada por un Guardia de la Tropa de Élite, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Decidió seguirles desde una distancia prudente hasta la última tienda que visitaron.

 **{}**

Cuando regresaron al Palacio, Alice llevaba tan solo una cajita adornada con un listón de encaje. Alexy, por el contrario, parecía decidido a renovar todo su armario.

Él resultó ser un gran acompañante, y conocía a Charlotte Leclair, por lo que pudo conocer un poco de la próxima cumpleañera, a la que debía impresionar.

Gracias a él supo que Charlotte Leclair, a sus dieciocho años, ya era considerada toda una dama. Sus padres había fallecido hacía tiempo, pero fue recogida por su tío, Giles Portner, por lo que era prima de Kentin. También sabía que ambos no tenían una buena relación, debido a las comparaciones que Giles hacían entre ellos. Alexy pareció especialmente irritado cuando relató ese hecho.

—¡Es que no hay punto de comparación! Una fue educada para ser una cortesana y el otro es un soldado. Ella se la pasa todo el día en casa mientras que él se parte la espalda en los entrenamientos. El único deber de Charlotte es lucir bonita ¡y el de Kentin proteger todo un Reino! ¡Ese hombre debe estar loco para compararlos!

Alice se rió ante los gestos y ademanes exagerados por parte del pelinegro.

—Sí que es una situación difícil—le dijo, y él relajo su rostro.

—Verás, princesa, existen dos tipos de soldados —explicó—. Mientras que algunos tienen talento nato para la estrategia, como mi hermano, otros se han esforzado mucho para estar aquí. Kentin es el vivo ejemplo de mis palabras. Y yo admiro más a los segundos.

La chica meditó por un momento en sus palabras. Siempre había visto a los guardias como una autoridad que algunas veces podía abusar de su poder, como había visto durante muchas injusticias que se realizaban en su distrito, y había guardado cierto recelo. Pero ahora sabía que había personas ahí afuera dispuestos a darlo todo para defender a Amoris y que se esforzaban en mantener la paz. Eso de algún modo hizo que viera las cosas de diferente manera, su pequeño mundo estaba creciendo, y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó mientras seguían caminando—. ¿De qué tipo eres?

—¿Yo? —Alexy cruzó los brazos sobre su espalda, de manera despreocupada—. Un poco de ambos, supongo. A diferencia de Armin, yo no soy un holgazán. Pero a final de cuentas, todos estamos aquí por una razón. Somos parte de la Guardia Imperial porque queremos estar aquí, estamos dispuestos a sacrificar todo por nuestro Amoris y por el futuro rey, sobre todo. De alguna manera, nosotros cinco—los miembros de la Tropa de Élite— estamos en deuda con el príncipe Castiel.

Con las últimas palabras de Alexy, la intriga que tenía Alice sobre el príncipe no hizo más que aumentar. Aún así no se inmiscuyó más en el asunto, y la conversación giró en torno a la señorita Leclair.

Conoció que se le daba bien casi todo y que incluso tenía amistad con la realeza de un país tan distante como China.

También supo de su afición a la joyería y con este último hecho en mente, fue bastante sencillo dar con el regalo perfecto. Eligió un par de pendientes de piedras preciosas y una pulsera a juego. Quedó satisfecha con el regalo que había elegido.

La alegría de Alexy hizo que casi olvidara el suceso. Casi.

Alexy tuvo el detalle de acompañarla hasta su habitación, asegurándole que su elección había sido la mejor de todas.

—¿¡Salgamos de compras otro día, Princesa! —le dijo a modo de despedida. Y ella no estaba muy segura de aceptar la propuesta.

No por Alexy, Alice se dio cuenta que era realmente genial y podrían formar una buena amistad. Más bien, había sido el suceso ocurrido en _La maison d'Amélie_. Y no solo eso, pues el patrón de comportamiento de la dueña de dicho lugar quiso repetirse constantemente. De no ser por la intervención de Alexy, probablemente no pudiera haber comprado nada.

Más tarde buscaría una manera más apropiada de agradecerle por su ayuda. Lo único que quería ahora era alejarse de todos y dormir.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, de la habitación, lo último que esperaba ver era al príncipe Castiel… ¿conversando con sus sirvientas?

—¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, Alteza —contestaron Iris y Melody al mismo tiempo, a la vez que hacían una reverencia.

Alice no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Oh, regresaste —fue el príncipe el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia. A la vez que hacía la pregunta, Alice alcanzó a escuchar un cuchicheo seguido de unas risitas de las sirvientas—.Bien, espero que hayas elegido un gran regalo— Alice, con mucho cuidado para no estropear la envoltura, le mostró las piezas de joyería. Él las examinó, y al final sonrió—. Perfecto. Ahora, vístete para la cena.

Vestirse para la cena implicaba toda una ceremonia que Alice no comprendía en absoluto. Pero la Reina estaría presente, y se vería obligada a escucharle sobre lo ilusionada que está por el compromiso, cómo le gustaría que fuese la boda y los diez nietos que tendría. Y esa noche no tenía ánimos de jugar a ser una princesa.

—Hey —le habló Castiel, al no obtener respuesta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… cansada —no mintió del todo—. ¿Podría, por esta ocasión saltarme la cena?

Castiel entrecerró sus ojos. En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Alice, sabía que esa actitud no era propia de ella e intuyó que algo no andaba bien, pero no la presionó. Si algo había pasado, habría sido mientras visitó el Primer Distrito. Ya le sacaría toda la verdad a Alexy más tarde.

—Ya veo. Descansa —se despidió, revolviéndole el cabello como ya lo había hecho varias veces frente a otras personas. _«Para mantener las apariencias»._

Sin embargo en cuanto la puerta se cerró, se desató un caos dentro de la habitación.

—¡Princesa! —gritaron Iris y Melody al mismo tiempo, desconcertando por un momento a Alice.

—Todo este tiempo vino varias veces a buscarle —le dijo la castaña. Alice seguía estupefacta.

—¿Buscarme?

—¡El príncipe! —respondió juntando ambas manos en un gesto esperanzado. Iris afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Estaba impaciente porque llegara! —secundó.

—Seguro que la extrañó muchísimo todo este tiempo.

—C-claro— Alice sabía que todo eso era mentira, imaginó que el príncipe esperaba su retorno para supervisar que no hubiese cometido errores. Pero esa no era la cuestión que se escapaba de sus manos—. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? —ellas respondieron un alegre «Sí»—. ¿Por qué ahora están hablando conmigo? Siempre huían de mí.

—Por todos los ciertos, ¡qué modales los nuestros! —la voz de Melody denotó una preocupación real.

—Lamentamos mucho, lo sucedido Princesa. El príncipe Castiel había prohibido hacerla molestar de algún modo y eso implicaba no hablar para, ya sabe, no atosigarle demasiado. ¡Y justo ahora lo estamos haciendo!

—¡Iris, calla! La estamos agobiando más.

—¡Lo sentimos tanto!

Ante la actitud de las chicas, que se deshacían en reverencias y disculpas, Alice no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—¡Eso no es ninguna molestia!

Por lo menos su emoción, aunque mal infundada, hizo que su mente se despejara por unos momentos. Aunque era una lástima que había comenzado a congeniar con ellas demasiado tarde, pues Alice Arlelt había decidido, en su corazón, que esa sería su última noche en el Palacio.

 **{}**

Leigh Ainsworth no dejaba de mirar la luna llena, brillando en todo su esplendor. Desde la ventana de su taller, ubicado en una de las torres del palacio, la vista hacia el cielo nocturno era privilegiada. Las noches en Amoris comenzaban a refrescar, anunciando el otoño y mientras una estación terminaba dando paso a la otra, le infundía la esperanza de que, si las cosas iban bien, pronto se reuniría con su amada nuevamente.

—Sí que tienes tiempo libre —escuchó una voz bien conocida entrando en su taller, pues era de las pocas visitas que solía recibir. Dejó a un lado su distracción e hizo una reverencia.

—Alteza. ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

El príncipe Castiel observó su panorama: rollos de telas finas, encajes, listones e hilos por doquier. Cualquier persona pensaría que se trataba de un desastre que había que limpiar, pero la realidad es que ahí se creaban los ropajes que la familia real de Amoris. No había nadie, en todo el reino, que tuviera la destreza y talento en la elaboración de vestimenta que igualara a la de Leigh. Aún así, estaba ahí para exigirle aún más.

—Esmérate —ordenó—. Como nunca antes lo has hecho.

—De verdad que la quiere —Castiel solo pudo soltar una risita, siempre le había sorprendido la forma en que los hermanos Ainsworth podían comprender situaciones solo con un par de palabras—. No se preocupe, quedará deslumbrante —aseguró.

—Eso espero, hay un par de personas que necesitan una lección.

 **{}**

En la mansión Portner, por regla general, todos los miembros de la familia debían pasar un rato junto a la chimenea después de la cena. No importaba la estación del año, siempre estaba encendida; así la costumbre de reunirse junto al fuego debía cumplirse. Aunque había excepciones como Kentin, quien debía velar por la seguridad del palacio. O la señora Portner, debido a una repentina jaqueca que la mantenía recluida en su habitación.

—Sabes qué hacer, Charlotte —la chica detuvo el pañuelo que estaba bordando para responder a su único acompañante.

—Sí, tío.

Giles dio una calada al puro sin apartar la vista de las llamas provenientes de la chimenea.

—Aún no puedo creer que no hayas podido acercarte al príncipe en el baile.

—Fue complicado —explicó—. Había doncellas que no se apartaban de él ni un segundo.

—Y aún así hubo una que robó su atención. No me defraudes.

Charlotte Leclair, como la dama que era, se limitó a obedecer.

* * *

Vale, sí, la excusa por mi tardanza en esta ocasión es The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. Estoy bastante obsesionada con ese juego que ocupa todo mi tiempo libre XD ¡En serio! Muchas veces estuve a punto de escribir cosas como "la familia real de Hyrule" en lugar de Amoris, lol. Lo bueno del asunto es que la ambientación de ese juego es muy inspiradora uwu.

En fin. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Vemos ahora la participación de un personaje bastante peligroso. ¿Charlotte? ¿Prima de Kentin? Sí, ya saben, aquí bastantes locuras, ¡pero todas son por el bien de la historia, lo juro! D: No la pierdan de vista, por favor. Y pobre de mi Alice. La está pasando muy mal :'C Aunque en el palacio, todos shippean el Castiel x Alice, lol.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! En especial a **Fannynyanyan1912** por tu comentario :D

Espero no tardar demasiado en el próximo capítulo. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Facebook bajo el nombre de **Akeehl**.

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

_Corazón de Melón_ ( _Amour Sucré_ ) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _ChinoMiko_.

Este fanfic se encuentra publicándose en el foro de Corazón de Melón, bajo el nombre de AliceHatsune.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CINDERELLA**

 **~ Capítulo 10 ~**

 _Anteriormente en Another_ Cinderella: Alice, aunque con buenas intenciones de ayudar al príncipe, es víctima de la humillación por parte de comerciantes del Primer Distrito, afectándola a tal grado de querer renunciar a la farsa de ser la futura princesa de Amoris…

 **{}**

—¡Alteza! ¡Eso es imposible! —Castiel se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que la otra, escondida bajo la mesa, formaba un puño en un intento de contener su ira. Y no era el único con cara de fastidio, pues en el Cuartel de la Guardia Imperial el ambiente era denso. Había transcurrido ya buena parte del día atrapado en una reunión que los Líderes del Segundo y Tercer Distrito consideraron de carácter urgente—. Nos han llegado informes de actividades sospechosas procedentes de Sucré, ¿no cree que es momento de tomar medidas? — Jason Kahler, líder del Segundo Distrito era la persona más obstinada de todo Amoris y la más paranoica también, a vista del príncipe.

—Lo repito, no entraré en una guerra innecesaria —contestó por enésima ocasión.

— ¡Con esa mentalidad, nuestros distritos serían los primeros que caerían! —Dorian Holtzer, líder del Tercer Distrito se irguió con agitación. Para él y su compañero las señales de guerra eran inminentes y debían contraatacar cuanto antes.

—Pero qué pesimista, señor. ¿Acaso no confía en la capacidad de sus soldados para proteger al pueblo? —la única persona que parecía hasta divertido con la situación era el Capitán Armin Krieger. Tanto él, como Kentin (quien trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación) compartían ideales con el Príncipe de Amoris. Pero al primero le fascinaba observar cómo la gente perdía sus estribos. Dorian frunció el ceño como respuesta; y Castiel, moviendo cielo, mar y tierra en su interior para no perder la compostura, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Hemos sido aliados del Reino Sucré desde hace décadas. Cuando ha sido necesario, hemos llegado hasta el punto de enviar víveres para apoyar a los ciudadanos que han perdido sus cultivos a causa de las constantes tormentas de nieve que azotan aquella región. Y han respondido a nuestra generosidad con paz. Y, hablando de manera personal, conozco a Viktor. Sé que es un hombre de palabra y respeta acuerdos.

—Con todo respeto, Alteza, lo mismo pensábamos del Reino Dolce y su actual soberana, y creo que todos sabemos cómo terminó tal historia —Kahler, con una sonrisa mal disimulada sabía que aquella situación había herido la sensibilidad del príncipe en su adolescencia. Sin embargo el heredero a la corona no demostró ninguna reacción, lo que terminó por hastiarlo—. Además, usted aún no es la máxima autoridad de Amoris, por lo que no está capacitado para resolver este caso con el Rey de Sucré. Y con la Reina ausente, no tenemos un líder en concreto— suspiró con pesadez. Luego añadió en voz baja—. Si tan solo nuestro rey no hubiese fallecido…

—Estoy comprometido. Contraeré nupcias.

Aunque ambos líderes parecían sorprendidos por la declaración del príncipe, no era suficiente excusa para amedrentarlos.

—¿Y cuándo? ¿Se tomará el tiempo de organizar un evento de tal magnitud cuando los distritos corren peligro? ¡Esta guerra no se va a detener para asistir a una boda!

—No hay otra alternativa: debemos someterlo a votación.

—No podremos entrar en una votación. La representante de la Zona Candy no se encuentra con nosotros —Lysandre, en su papel de Consejero Real, era el mediador en cada reunión que se hacía, adoptando un punto de vista imparcial. Sin embargo, hasta él sabía que la propuesta de los líderes era un tanto radical—. ¿O es que acaso duda de las capacidades de la señorita Allen?

Jason emitió un gruñido y rodó los ojos.

—Bien, entonces, si su Alteza me permite, pospondremos esta reunión hasta la llegada de la señorita Allen, muy pronto a efectuarse —cuando el príncipe escuchó la última frase no pudo menos que mostrar un gesto confundido—. Se les hará llegar un comunicado cuando esto suceda.

Una vez que en la habitación solo quedaron el príncipe y su consejero, Castiel se desplomó sobre la silla.

—Voy a fingir que no escuché a un par de vejestorios decir en mi cara que no tengo madera de rey —dijo—. Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es por qué nunca se me informa de los sucesos más relevantes que suceden dentro del Palacio ¡Es mi casa!

—Alteza, ha estado muy al pendiente de la señorita Arlelt que no he tenido ocasión de comunicárselo—antes de que el príncipe le preguntara qué significaban aquellas palabras, Lysandre continuó—. Lo que me recuerda, la señorita Alice solicita verle.

 **{}**

Alice había escuchado alguna vez que las puestas de sol en la playa eran las más hermosas que una persona podía ver; pero no tenía manera de comprobar aquello. Jamás había visitado el mar.

Lo que sí sabía era que observar el atardecer desde el jardín de rosas del Palacio Real era uno de los espectáculos más impresionantes que había visto en toda su vida. La manera en cómo los colores cálidos se fundían unos con otros, realzando las bellezas de las flores era una vista que de verdad extrañaría. Quizás, cuando haya regresado a su casa en el Tercer Distrito y su vida volviera a la normalidad, le pediría a Louis que consiguiera algunas semillas de rosas y así tener su propio jardín en miniatura.

Pero por ahora, a cada minuto que pasaba con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte era un recordatorio de que estaba cada vez más cerca de enfrentar muchos de sus miedos, comenzando con el príncipe Castiel.

Cuando despertó y Lysandre fue a dejar el atuendo que ese día usaría, lo primero que pidió fue ver al príncipe. Pero todo el día transcurrió sin que lo viera, lo que aumentó su nerviosismo. Ni siquiera contemplar el vestido (que era, por mucho, el mejor atuendo que le habían proporcionado), ni la comida, ni la conversación amable de Iris y Melody habían logrado que se calmara. Y ahora, a unos instantes de que la fiesta de Charlotte Leclair diera inicio y con eso su última actuación como futura princesa de Amoris, sentía que la presión sobre ella iba en aumento.

Pero antes de hacer todo aquello, tendría que confrontar al príncipe. No huiría más.

 **{}**

Lysandre ni siquiera había terminado su frase cuando Castiel ya estaba saliendo de la habitación que fungía como Cuartel de la Guardia Imperial dentro del Palacio.

El Consejero Real solo pude reír para sí mismo ante la reacción del Príncipe. Tan solo dos días atrás, después de que la señorita Alice Arlelt con toda valentía se había ofrecido a serle de ayuda en la fiesta de Charlotte Leclair; Castiel había reconocido que quizás la idea de haberla escogido a ella no había sido tan _mala_.

―Es audaz ―le había descrito.

―Sin duda alguna.

―Sabes Lys, cuando propusiste montar una farsa, me pareció una idea muy ridícula ―Lysandro rió por lo bajo.

―Gracias por tu honestidad.

―Pero creo que haber traído a esta chica ha resultado en muchos beneficios.

―¿Beneficios?

―Sí, bueno…― Castiel se tomó unos segundos para contestar―. De alguna manera ayudó a los niños de Sucré, lo que hizo replantear la seguridad en la frontera. Además mi madre está encantada con ella, constantemente me pide que la invite a tomar la merienda con nosotros. Y sabes cómo quedó el personal del palacio después de la muerte de mi padre. Desde que esa chica llegó, las cosas se han animado. Ha cooperado muchísimo, y he pensado que quizás y solo quizás no estuvo tan mal haberla traído aquí.

―Así que el acto de bondad de la señorita Arlelt lo ha cautivado ―comentó y el rostro del príncipe se tornó en duda.

―No diría tanto así.

―Bueno, pues la actitud de la señorita Arlelt es un punto a tu favor―ante la mirada interrogante del príncipe, Lysandro prosiguió―. Imaginemos por un minuto que la situación cambia. Los sentimientos de una persona pueden hacerlo. Y la señorita Alice puede llegar a tener sentimientos amorosos por ti. Dime, ¿qué harías en ese caso?

Era evidente la incomodidad de Castiel por la última pregunta y antes de que contestara su amigo intuyó que respondería con otra pregunta para evadirla.

―¿En qué momento comenzamos a plantear mi vida amorosa?

―Tu vida amorosa es de interés público. Tus sentimientos también pueden cambiar, ¿sabes? Piensa en ello ―le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

 **{}**

Castiel tocó la puerta de la habitación de Alice, sintiendo una pizca de decepción cuando le informaron que no se encontraba ahí.

Solo había un lugar más por buscar, en el que ambos podían tener la privacidad que su situación requería, que habían elegido en un acuerdo mutuo pero silencioso. De alguna manera se había convertido en un lugar especial para ellos.

Y mientras caminaba hacía el jardín de rosas, la mente de Castiel estaba llena de mil cosas: la reunión con los líderes de distrito, las supuestas amenazas de Viktor, las sospechas de Giles…

Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado. La solución que pensaron en un principio, el falso compromiso, ahora le parecía irracional. Y también pensó en lo absurda que había sido la manera en que conoció a Alice y lo patán que había sido con ella. Su coronación era un problema muy personal; y había otras maneras de evitar una guerra sin necesidad de involucrar a una chica que había ya había sufrido bastante en su vida.

 _Esta resentida conmigo_ , era un pensamiento últimamente recurrente. Pero en su interior, estaba resuelto a hacer lo necesario para eliminar ese sentir.

Cuando llegó el final del camino de rosas el aroma le golpeó de lleno, así como la visión más hermosa que jamás había podido contemplar.

Ahí, en medio del jardín de rosas, recargada sobre la fuente, tratando de alcanzar los nenúfares que sobresalían en la superficie del agua. El atardecer filtrándose entre sus ropas, la hacían brillar. Leigh se había superado a sí mismo. Parecía una verdadera princesa.

Le costó unos segundos el recomponerse. Ella notó su presencia, se veía angustiada.

—Te… te vez bien —dijo, sin saber realmente cómo proseguir.

—Gracias —ella no sonrió como esperaba.

Sospechando que algo estaba mal, Castiel le ofreció el brazo y ella pareció dudar al principio. Pero lo aceptó y ambos comenzaron su lenta caminata.

—Debo hablar con usted —dijo Alice, después de un rato. Él chasqueó la lengua.

―Por hoy, estoy cansado de hablar con formalismos. Llámame Castiel.

Alice se tomó unos segundos antes de aceptar la petición del príncipe con evidente nerviosismo.

—Castiel… ¿Puedo ser completamente franca con… contigo?

—Creí que ya lo eras, siempre dices las cosas que piensas.

El príncipe se aventuró a bromear, pero al no causar ningún efecto, sabía que las cosas iban muy mal.

—Ayer… sucedió algo que me hizo pensar que toda esta situación, el compromiso y fingir ser la prometida del príncipe, no están bien. Y por más que quise encontrar motivos para creer en lo contrario, cada vez estaba más convencida de que… no puedo continuar así―. Alice hizo una pausa esperando algún arrebato del príncipe, pero al no suceder, continuó hablando―. Nuestros mundos son totalmente diferentes, eso cualquiera lo puede notar. Más allá de convencer a la Reina, no conozco tus motivos reales para tenerme precisamente a mi cómo una falsa prometida. Soy la peor opción para este trabajo. Creo que allá afuera hay más chicas que estarían dispuestas a ocupar mi lugar, aunque fuese para disfrutar de toda esta riqueza y vestidos bonitos. Yo no puedo, simplemente. Ni si quiera los merezco, se supone que estoy cumpliendo una condena.

Caminaron con lentitud, la suave brisa mecía las rosas, haciendo que algunos pétalos cayeran silenciosamente al piso. Castiel no habló.

»Yo amo a Nath ―era la primera vez que Alice le mencionaba el nombre de su verdadero prometido, lo dijo sin titubear―. La noche que me escapé del palacio, fui a verlo. No con la intención de explicarle que esto no era más que un engaño para tratar de contentar a la Reina, sino que intentara comprender que era más bien el resultado de los crímenes que he cometido, y que yo misma acepté para salvarlo a él y a Sharon. Pero era demasiado tarde, mi madre le había hecho creer que yo estaba enamorada de… ti. Es lo que ella siempre quiso, que su única hija terminara casándose con un noble y por eso desprecia a Nath. Y por desgracia, él prefirió creer en ella y no me permitió explicarle lo sucedido.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se estaba formando con dolor.

»Y no solo eso me afectó. Muchas personas ―Nath, Giles Portner, y la mujer de _La maison d'Amélie_ —han hecho que me sienta la peor persona del mundo. Sé que esta farsa era para cumplir esa condena y que estás siendo más bondadoso conmigo, pues los crímenes merecen un castigo fuerte. Pero a estas alturas, preferiría cualquier cosa: estar en prisión, trabajo forzado, lo que sea que no implique relacionarme con personas tan terribles. Sigo… ―la voz comenzó a quebrársele y Castiel sintió que la mano de Alice temblaba; y aunque las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos azules, no permitió que resbalaran sobre sus mejillas―. Sigo queriendo a Nath. Estar a su lado era la única cosa segura que tenía. Ahora estoy tan confundida que no sé ni quién soy.

Se detuvieron. Castiel soltó el brazo de Alice y solo en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que había estado aferrándose fuertemente a él.

—Bien. ¿Entonces, qué deseas? —el príncipe la miró a los ojos, con seriedad.

—Acudiré a la fiesta. Me comportaré impecablemente. Y después de eso, aceptaré el castigo. Cualquiera que sea.

—Hablaremos de ello cuando regreses —dijo, antes de alejarse.

 **{}**

Las ruedas del carruaje crujían con cada vuelta apresurada que daba y no era para menos.

Lo último que el conductor deseaba era que próxima la princesa de Amoris llegara tarde a su importante compromiso: Se le había confiado la importantísima misión de transportar a la prometida del príncipe y no quería quedar mal ante las personas que habían acogido a la familia Ainsworth por generaciones. Gracias a eso, sus dos hijos podían tener una buena vida dentro del palacio, sirviendo con igual fervor a la familia real. Y sentía que seguía siendo útil, aún si la edad avanzada iba mermando sus fuerzas. No estaba en sus planes defraudar al príncipe.

Pero para Alice Arlelt cada vuelta que daban las ruedas le hacían sentir desesperación, añoranza porque todo acabara. Comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares sobre su regazo. Aunque la reacción del príncipe fue más positiva de lo que se imaginaba —o eso quería pensar Alice—, y hasta cierto punto había eliminado una gran carga de sus hombros, la sensación de inseguridad aún estaba en ella.

E inevitablemente, un mal recuerdo se apoderó de ella. La última vez que había viajado de la misma manera, al anochecer, con la luz de la luna llena reflejando el camino y ella ataviada con un traje de fiesta, las cosas habían terminado muy mal.

Tratando de eliminar esa amarga memoria, llegaron a su destino, y cuando bajó del carruaje y se plantó frente a la gran mansión Pornert, sintió que las piernas le fallaban al ver la imponente construcción. Unas grandes escaleras adornaban la entrada principal, y terminaban en un enorme rectángulo que era la mansión, con dos pisos de altura. A los costados se alzaban torres simulando un pequeño castillo.

Aún embelesada con el edificio, se sobresaltó cuando alguien se acercó.

—¡Princesa! —le llamó Kentin, ataviado con su uniforme de la Tropa de Élite—. Permítame escoltarla— le ofreció su brazo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, seguía sin acostumbrarse a que la trataran como si de verdad fuera a casarse con el príncipe. Y con la declaración que le hizo en el jardín de rosas, se preguntó si sería correcto que le siguieran llamado de aquella forma.

—Ah, lamento si la he incomodado. Pero el príncipe sugirió que necesitaría un acompañante.

—Oh, no es eso—dijo, aceptando su brazo finalmente y comenzaron a subir las escaleras—. Lamento que el príncipe te haya hecho trabajar en la fiesta. Tengo entendido que es tu familiar.

—¡En absoluto! Quizás suene extraño, pero prefiero ser útil a únicamente comer y saludar a invitados. Además… mi padre jamás aprobaría que esté en la fiesta divirtiéndome— lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Debe ser complicado—. Kentin pareció no comprender y Alice se sintió apenada al admitir que sabía algunos detalles de su vida privada—. Perdona, lo he escuchado de Alexy.

—Descuide, lo imaginaba.

Mientras subían, la gente que estaba en los alrededores, ya fueran invitados bajando de sus carruajes, lacayos o sirvientas en labor, era evidente que Alice se convirtió inmediatamente en el tema de conversación.

—¿Es la prometida del príncipe?

—¡Es hermosa!

—Qué envidia me da su vestido.

—Ya veo porque el príncipe ha rechazado a todas las demás.

Eran algunos cuchicheos que alcanzó a escuchar. Comenzó a ruborizarse, al no estar acostumbrada a tantos halagos de personas desconocidas.

Pero rubor en las mejillas fue fugaz, cuando llegó a la puerta principal de la mansión, sintió que la sangre abandonó su cuerpo dejándolo pálido, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y comenzó a sudar frío.

Porque en la puerta, recibiendo a los invitados y vistiendo un costoso traje, se encontraba Nathaniel.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN

Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser mucho muy largo, pero decidí contarlo aquí :'D Escucho sus teorías de qué pasará ;)

Debo admitirlo, estuve a punto de tirar la toalla con mis fanfics. El cambio que hubo en el juego me afectó muchísimo, y aunque sigo sin superarlo del todo, este es mi fanfic, es mi historia y he manejado a los personajes como mejor me parecía a mí. Por eso, sí gente, me tendrán un tiempo más :)

En fin, muchas gracias a **lotus-san** por tus comentarios! :'D ¡Y a todos por leer!

PD! Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en Facebook como **Akeehl** :)


End file.
